The Half-Dragon Lucifer
by Loki of Evil God
Summary: Naruto Lucifer, pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa bertujuan hidup untuk membalas dendam pada kakeknya, kini tujuannya tergantikan dengan menjadi sang penyelamat dunia dan bersama teman-temanya berpetualang untuk melindungi dunia dari kehancuran.
1. Chapter 1

**HAKURYUUKOU**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Harem.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Divine Dividing!Naru.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto Lucifer pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa dengan tujuan hidup membalas dandam pada kakeknya dan menjadi yang terkuat dari yang terkuat.**

 **Chapter 1**

Di sebuah taman terlihatlah seorang anak laki-laki sekitar 7th bersurai pirang meringkuk sambil bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya. Terdengarlah suara tangis dari anak itu di iringi memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

"Tou-san hiks! Kaa-san hiks! Kenapa kalian hiks! Meninggalkanku sendiri di dunia ini hiks!" ucap anak itu di sela tangisnya.

Tep! Tep! Tep!

Terdengarlah suara langkah kaki mendekati anak pirang itu. Seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan poni pirang berjongkok di depan anak itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya pria itu.

"Hiks! Kaa-san hiks! Tou-sanku hiks! Sudah di-di bunuh hiks!" jawab anak pirang itu sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Siapa yang membunuh orang tuamu?" tanya lagi pria itu sambil mengusap rambut pirang anak tersebut.

"Ka-kakek yang hiks! Membunuh Tou-san dan Kaa-san hiks!" jawab anak itu sambil menatap pria tersebut.

"Tidak usah khawatir ada aku di sini yang akan melindungimu" ucap pria tersebut.

"B-benarkah?" tanya anak pirang itu sambil menatap harap pria di depannya. Pria itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu.

"Naruto, Naruto Lucifer" jawab anak pirang itu yang bernama Naruto Lucifer.

Pria itu tersentak kaget dengan ucapan anak itu yang menyebutkan Lucifer di belakang namanya.

"Kalau begitu namaku Azazel, maukah kau ikut denganku dan aku akan menjelaskan tentang siapa orang tuamu" ucap pria yang bernama Azazel sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto yang sedang berfikir akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Azazel.

 **10th kemudian**

Di sebuah kamar, di atas kasur terlihatlah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang terlelap di bawah selimutnya.

Kring…

Terdengarlah suara jam weker membangunkan pemuda itu yang bernama Naruto. Mematikan jam weker sambil mengusap matanya dan mencoba bangun, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak seperti di tindih sesuatu yang empuk. Segera saja Naruto membuka selimutnya dengan cepat dan terpampanglah seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan telinga kucing dan dua ekor kucing di daerah tulang ekor, tapi telanjang.

Croot!

"Ku-kuroka" ucap Naruto dengan gugup melihat tubuh polos Kuroka sambil menghapus darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Enghh…" Kuroka mulai menggeliat di atas tubuh Naruto. Membuka matanya secara perlahan dan menatap Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ohayo, Naru-kun" ucap Kuroka dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"Ke-kenapa k-kau di tem-tempat tidurku a-apalagi i-itu…" tanya Naruto dengan gugup sambil menunjuk tubuh polos Kuroka.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur denganmu, nyaa~" jawab Kuroka sambil mempererat pelukannya pada bagian bawah Naruto dan terus mengesekan pipinya pada junior Naruto yang hanya tertutupi boxer.

'Satan-sama tolong tahan nafsu iblisku' pikir Naruto sambil berdoa.

"Nyaa~" ucap Kuroka sambil menirukan kucing sedang mengemis makanan yang membuat wajahnya bertambah imut.

"TIIIDAAAAAKKK!" teriak Naruto dari balik kamarnya di markas Lucifer Team. Sementara itu di luar kamar Naruto, dua orang pemuda bersurai pirang dan hitam a.k.a Arthur dan Bikou hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

 **Skip Time**

Saat ini Naruto berdiri di pondasi bangunan yang belum selesai bersama Azazel di sampingnya.

"Naruto, aku ingin kau menghentikan Kokabiel yang berusaha membangkitkan kembali Great War" ucap Azazel.

"Buat apa aku menghentikan tua bangka itu, biarkan saja paling-paling di tengah jalan dia akan terbunuh dan jika terjadi perang kemungkinan besar KAKEK akan muncul" balas Naruto dengan penuh penekanan pada ucapan kakek. Azazel hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sangat membenci kakeknya dan membalaskan dendamnya.

"Tapi masalahnya dia akan menyerang kota Kuoh dan kemungkinan besar akan menyerang dua penguasa kota ini" ucap Azazel.

"Maksudmu Rias dan Sona, adik Sirzechs dan Sera-chan?" tanya Naruto yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaran ini. Azazel hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, bisa-bisa akau akan di bekukan oleh Sera-chan jika tidak bisa menjaga adik kesayangannya" ucap Naruto dengan penuh OOC sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Azazel dan membayangkan bahwa dirinya di bekukan Serafall.

"Jadi kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Serafall rupanya?" tanya Azazel dengan nada mengintrograsi. Naruto hanya membekuk di tempat karena sudah keceplosan.

"Ti-tidak! A-aku tidak pu-punya hubungan a-apa pun" jawab Naruto dengan tergagap dan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Azazel lagi sambil mendekati Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah. Naruto mengangguk mantap menanggapi Azazel.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohongnya, kemana Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa yang dapat membagi Tuhannjadi dua, tapi di tanya gini saja kau sudah ketakutan. Hahahaha…" ucap Azazel dengan penuh ejekan di akhiri tawa membahana.

"U-urusai! Gagak mesum yang jatuh hanya karena mengintip Gabriel-chan mandi" balas Naruto dengan kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Azazel.

"Eh! Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" tanya Azazel.

"Karena Gabriel-chan sendiri yang cerita padaku saat aku berkencan dengannya, upss!" jawab Naruto yang kembali keceplosan.

'Mati aku' batin Naruto karena pasti Azazel akan memojokannya lagi.

"Eh, apa! Kau berkencan dengan Gabriel?" tanya Azazel drngan nada seperti tadi.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi" jawab Naruto sambil mengembangkan sayap Divine Dividing di balik punggunya.

"Tapi, sebelum itu..

Duk!

...ijinkan aku membagi kekuatanmu" ucap Naruro sambil memukul pelantangan Azazel.

 **[Divine][Divine]**

"Ughh…" desah Azazel saat merasakan kekuatannya diambil ¼ dalam dalam dua kali Divine. Azazel yang kehilangan keseimbangan dengan terpaksa terjun bebas dari ketinggian pondasi bangunan.

"WAAAAA!" teriak Azazel yang lupa cara menggunakan sayapnya.

Buum!

"Makanya jadi gagak jangan mesum dan tukang intrograsi" ucap Naruto atap pondasi dan langsung terbang menjauh dari Azazel.

"Semakin hari, semakin kuat saja kau Naruto. Memang cocok gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa padamu" gumam Azazel yang masih terbaring di permukaan.

 **Skip Time**

Di suatu sekolah, Kuoh Academy yang di lindungi Kekkai nampaklah seorang Malaikat jatuh yang sedang duduk di singgah sana sambil memandang malas para makhluk yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"Apa ini kekuatan dari penerus klan Gremory dan adik Sirzechs, sungguh mengecewakan. Seharusnya kau tidak pernah dilahirkan sebagai adik Sirzechs. Lagi pula Sekiryuutei itu juga sangat lemah" ucap Malaikat jatuh a.k.a Kokabiel.

Nampaklah pemuda bersurai coklat hanya bisa menatap kesal Kokabiel yang sudah menghina ketuanya.

"Kau boleh menghinaku tapi jika kau menghina Buchou tak akan aku maafkan" balas pemuda itu a.k.a Issei yang mulai bangkit berdiri.

Sementara itu di luar Kekkai, terlihatlah Naruto dengan pakaian Naruto the Last sedang berjalan dengan santai mendekati kekkai yang tidak terlihat dari luar agar tidak di ketahui manusia.

'Bagaimana menurutmu Albion, apa Sekiryuutei sudah bertambah kuat?' tanya Naruto lewat telepati pada seekor naga di dalam dirinya.

' **Kau bisa tebak sendiri bukan, Sekiryuutei masa ini masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menguasai Boosted Gear'** jawab Albion.

'Hahahaha… Kurasa kau benar, apa perlu kita bantu dia membangkitkan kekuatannya?' tanya Naruto.

' **Kau sungguh berbeda dari patnerku yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Mereka saling bermusuhan tapi kau ingin memlatihnya, itu yang aku suka darimu'** jawab Albion.

'Tidak juga, jika dia kuat aku bisa bertarung dengan habis-habisan denganya' jawab Naruto yang membuat Albion sweatdrop.

' **Sepertinya aku harus menarik kata-kataku tadi'** pikir Albion.

Sampailah Naruto di depan kekkai yang tidak terlihat, menempelkan telapak tanganya di kekkai tersebut.

 **[Divine]**

Pyaar!

Pecahlah kekkai yang mengurung Kuoh Academy yang di buat oleh Sona Sitri dan Peeragenya.

Sona dan kawan-kawan yang sudah susah payah mempertahankan kekkai dan sekarang sudah hancur dengan terpaksa terjun bebas dari ketinggian.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Sona dengan lirih sambil memandang Naruto dari bawah.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memaksakan dirimu Sona, Serafall pasti akan marah padaku karena tidak bisa menjaga adik kesayanganya" jawab Naruto tanpa membalikan tubuhnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau tahu k-kakaku?" tanya Sona sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Sudahlah kau banyak tanya, sudah kehabisan tenaga kau masih saja cerewet" jawab Naruto.

Baass!

Naruto pun mengeluarkan sayap Divine Dividingnya membuat Sona membulatkan matanya.

 **[Divine Dividing: Scale Mail]**

Sring…

Tubuh Naruto di selimuti cahaya putih membentuk sebuah armor putih melindungi tubuhnya.

"Saatnya beraksi" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto langsung terbang dengan cepat mendekati Kokabiel bagaikan kilat putih.

 **Slow Motion: ON**

Kokabiel membelalak mata karena di depannya sudah ada Hakuryuukou yang mengepalkan tanganya yang di selimuti aura putih.

"Rasakan ini gagak tua" ucap Naruto.

Buagh!

"Gaah…"

Tubuh Kokabiel terpaksa membungkuk karena pukulan bertenaga di perunya sambil memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

 **Slow Motion: OFF**

Blaar!

Kokabiel terpental jauh dan menabrak salah satu bangunan Kuoh Academy sampai hancur.

"Strike 1" ucap Naruto.

Issei dan Rias yang masih tersadar menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kagum.

"H-hebat" gumam Issei.

' **Dia itu rivalmu, kau tidak boleh terlalu mengaguminya'** ucap Ddraig lewat telepati.

Naruto terus menatap kepulan asap tempat Kokabiel dari ketinggian.

"K-kau, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kokabiel yang mulai mencoba berdiri.

"Aku dengar kau ingin membangkitkan Great War kembali" jawab Naruto.

"Apa masalahmu, bukanya bagus bila terjadi perang kau bisa bertarung sepuasmu" ucap Kokabiel yang mulai terbang kembali.

"Aku sebenarnya juga mau bertarung dengan bebas, tapi aku punya tugas untuk melindungi seseorang disini" balas Naruto.

"Heh! Apa kau menjadi baik sekarang?" tanya Kokabiel dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya bersikap baik pada orang yang kusayangi dan kau gagak tua paling aku benci" jawab Naruto.

"Jika begitu coba KALAHKAN AKU" ucap Kokabiel di akhiri teriakan sambil membuat Light Spear sebesar bis dan melemparkanya pada Naruto.

Wuuussh…

Naruto menatap datar Light Spear yang terlihat sangat lambat di penglihatannya.

 **[Divine][Divine][Divine][Divine]**

Syuuut…

Light Spear yang dibuat Kokabiel menyusut dan menghilang bagaikan angin.

"Itu belum cukup mengalahkanku" ucap Naruto sambil merentangkan tangan kananya kesamping, terciptalah sebuah bola dari aura putih Albion.

'Apa itu' pikir semua makhluk yang ada disana.

'Dia memadatkan aura naga seperti Dragon Shot punyaku' pikir Issei.

"Ini adalah jurus favoritku, Rasengan" ucap Naruto.

Naruto melesat dengan cepat kearah Kokabiel sambil membawa Rasengan, Kokabiel tidak tinggal diam ia menciptakan Light Spear secara terus menerus dia lemparkan pada Naruto, dengan lihat Naruto menghindari lesatan Light Spear tersebut.

 **[Divine][Divine]**

Naruto membagi kekuatan Kokabiel membuatnya menjadi lemah dan membuat Rasengannya lebih besar.

"RASAKAN INI!" teriak Naruto sambil menghantamkan jurusnya.

 **[Rasengan]**

Duum!

Duuuuuuaaaaarrrr!

Terjadilah ledakan di tempat Naruto dan Kokabiel berada yang menimbulkan gelombang angin cukup kencang.

"Jurus macam apa ini? ini lebih kuat dari Dragon Shot Issei" gumam Rias sambil meyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan wajahnya.

Terlihatlah Sona dan Peerage yang mengamati pertarungan dari jauh menatap horror jurus Hakuryuukou.

Dari kepulan asap di langit terlihatlah Naruto dengan armor masih utuh tanpa Kokabiel yang sudah menghilang di tiup angin.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" gumam Naruto.

Naruto seger turun dengan perlahan ke permukaan, menatap Rias, Sona dan para Peeragenya yang sudah pada sadar.

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Te-terima kasih Hakuryuukou-san sudah membantu kami" jawab Sona.

"Ah! Itu tidak masalah sudah kewajibanku menjaga Imouto pacarku" ucap Naruto yang kembali keceplosan.

'Astaga! Aku keceplosan lagi' pikir Naruto.

Rias, Sona, dan Peeragenya menatap Naruto sambil berfikir siapa Imouto pacarnya Hakuryuukou.

'Jangan-jangan…' pikir mereka secara serempak menatap Sona. Sona pun juga berpikiran sama dengan teman-temanya hanya karena dia yang mempunyai kakak perempuan.

"Sepertinya aku masih banyak tugas aku harus pergi dulu, oh iya! Jadilah kuat dan kita akan bertarung suatu hari nanti, Issei" ucap Naruto sebelum terbang menjauh dari mereka.

"Apa ia pacar Nee-sama" gumam Sona.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Akhirnya aku kembali lagi dari Hiatusku karena sibuk belajar. Saya membuat cerita baru dengan Naruto menggantikan peran Vali yang tidak ada di cerita ini.**

 **Harem:**

 **Kuroka**

 **Serafall**

 **Gabriel**

 **? (Saran)**

 **? (Saran)**

 **? (Saran)**

 **Enam gadis cukup!**

 **Ktitik dan Saran**

 **Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAKURYUUKOU**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Harem.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Divine Dividing!Naru.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto Lucifer pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa dengan tujuan hidup membalas dandam pada kakeknya dan menjadi yang terkuat dari yang terkuat.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Uhh… Ah~ disitu Kuroka ahh~" desah Naruto.

"Disini Naru-kun mmpphh…" ucap Kuroka sambil mengemut sesuatu.

"Ahh~ disitu AWW! jangan keras-keras!" ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit membentak pada Kuroka.

Nampaklah Kuroka sedang memijiti kaki Naruto yang membiru di daerah tulang keringnya sambil mengemut sebuah permen.

"Makanya Naru-kun jangan main di tempat pondasi bangunan yang belum selesai dan akhirnya kakimu tertimpa besi'kan" balas Kuroka sambil menekan pijitanya.

"Aww! Aww! Pelan-pelan Kuroka, kakiku sakit sekali" ucap Naruto.

Kuroka menyemprotkan chlor etil pada tulang kering Naruto dan memperbannya.

"Sudah selesai, lain kali jangan main disana lagi" ucap Kuroka seperti ibu-ibu yang menasihati anaknya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, ngomong-ngomong dimana Arthur dan Bikou, aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka sedang mendapat tugas dari Azazel" jawab Kuroka dibalas anggukan Naruto.

"Naru-kun?" tanya Kuroka.

"Ada apa Kuroka?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Apa kata Azazel benar kalau kau punya hubungan dengan Serafall dan Gabriel?" tanya Kuroka.

'Oh, shit! Awas saja kau gagak mesum' pikir Naruto sambil membayangkan menghajar muka mesum gagak tersebut.

"I-itu-itu emm… Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Pokoknya rumit" jawab Naruto sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku sudah mengerti dengan isi kepalamu itu, tapi jika membuat harem maka aku yang menjadi Alphanya" ucap Kuroka yang membuat Naruto membekuk di tempat.

'Membuat harem emm… Tidak-tidak aku tidak punya cita-cita seperti itu, tapi boleh juganya sih!' pikir Naruto. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati Kuroka.

Tep!

"Tenang saja kau selalu yang pertama di hatiku" balas Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepala Kuroka. Kuroka yang di perlakukan seperti itu mukanya langsung memerah sempurna.

Drrtt… Drrtt…

Terdengarlah suara getaran di kantung celana Naruto, Naruto'pun segera mengambil handphonenya dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo" ucap Naruto menyambut telepon.

"Naru-kun, ini aku Sera-chan. Kau ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Serafall lewat telepon.

"Aku ada di rumah. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau cepat ke taman Kuoh, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" jawab Serafall.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana" balas Naruto sambil mematikan handphonenya

"Kuroka-chan apa tidak apa-apa aku tinggal sendiriyan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naru-kun" jawab Kuroka. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kuroka, Kuroka yang mengerti itu langsung menutup matanya.

Cup!

"Mmmppphh…" desah Kuroka yang tertahan bibir Naruto. Tidak hanya ciuman saja, Naruto mulai meraba lembut dada Kuroka dari balik kimono hitamnya.

"Ahh~ mmmppphh…" desah Kuroka.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama bagi mereka berdua sampai-sampai menetes'kan saliva di sela mulut mereka.

"Aku pergi dulunya Kuroka-chan" ucap Naruto setelah mengakhiri ciumannya sambil berjalan keluar markas.

"Hati-hati di jalanya!" balas Kuroka sedikit berteriak.

Naruto langsung memunculkan sayap Divine Dividing dan terbang menjauh mengarah taman kota.

 **Skip Time**

Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju taman kota yang tinggal beberapa blok lagi. Saat sedang berjalan, ia merasakan alarm bahaya mendekatinya.

Wuush… Wuush… Wuush…

Datanglah sebuah kapak berukuran besar dari arah belakang mengincar leher Naruto, Naruto yang sudah terlatih segera menundukan kepalanya kedepan dengan posisi push up menghindari kapak yang melewati kepalanya.

"Hei! Siapa yang lempar kapak sembarangan!" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak sambil bangkit berdiri.

" **Tenyata ada seekor iblis kecil"** balas sesuatu dari balik tempat yang ditutupi bayangan bangunan. Keluarlah seekor iblis liar berbadan besar berkepala banteng dengan dua tandung di kepalanya.

"Hei! Makhluk jelek, jika ingin bermain denganku kau saja jangan main lempar benda sembarangan" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk iblis liar dengan kepala membesar seperti anime.

" **Kau terlalu cerewet seperti perempuan, akan ku jadikan kau makan malamku hari ini, hahahaha…"** balas iblis liar itu sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"Heh! Kau terlalu sombong untuk menjadi iblisnya" ucap Naruto.

Naruto memposisikan tubuhnya mrmbentuk kuda-kuda bertarung. Iblis liar itu tidak mau kalah, ia mengambil sebuah kapak di punggunya.

"HYAAA!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari dengan cepat kearah iblis liar itu. Iblis liar itu hanya berdiri tegak dengan membusungka dadanya.

Craass!

Tubuh iblis liar itu tiba-tiba tertusuk sebuah es berujung runcing dari dalam tanah.

Gubrak!

Naruto'pun terjatuh ke aspal tanpa sebab, tapi malu karena musuhnya sudah mati sebelum bertarung.

"Kenapa kau menghancurkan image bertarungku yang sudah keren-keren, Sera-chan" ucap Naruto. Munculah lingkaran sihir di samping Naruto terjatuh, keluarlah seorang(iblis) gadis bersurai hitam di kepang dua.

"Habis kau tertalu lama datang dan malah meladeni iblis liar ini" balas Sera-chan atau Serafall.

Naruto langsung berdiri sambil membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Baiklah, kau mau bicara apa denganku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita bicara jangan disini, lebih baik kita bicara di kedai ramen yang biasa kau kunjungi" jawab Serafall.

"Asik! Ramen-ramen aku datang, ayo Sera-chan kita makan ramen" ucap Naruto dengan girang sambil berjalan meninggalkan Serafall atau terlupakan hanya karena ramen.

"Apa dia mencintai ramen atau diriku?" gumam Serafall.

 **Skip Time**

Di kedai ramen, Naruto dan Serafall duduk satu meja yang di atasnya sudah tertumpuk belasan mangkuk ramen.

"Slrpuup~ ah! Aku kenyang sekali" ucap Naruto sesudah menghabiskan ramen ke-15. Serafal hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah Naruto berurusan soal ramen.

"Ok! Naruto, ingin bicara tentang penyerangan Kokabiel" ucap Serafall.

"Tentang Kokabiel ya? Emm… Kalo dia sih tak ada hubungannya dengan malaikat jatuh, tapi ini keinginanya sendiri untuk membangkitkan Great War kembali" balas Naruto.

"Jadi begitu, kuharap Azazel bisa membicarakanya dengan baik pada Sirzechs" ucap Serafall.

"Apa kau akan lama di bumi, Sera-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mungkin akan lama di bumi karena seminggu nanti akan di adakan pertemuan tiga fraksi, apa kau sudah di beri tahu?" jawab Serafall sekaligus bertanya yang di balas gelengan Naruto.

"Belum, aku belum di beri tahu oleh gagak mesum itu" balas Naruto.

"Apa kau mau mengunjungi tempat tinggalku di bumi?" tanya Serafall.

"Boleh juga, tapi apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Tidak, kau adalah calon suamiku jadi aku tidak bisal melarang calon suamiku" jawab Serafall yang membuat Naruto yang sedang minum tersedak secara mendadak.

 **Arthur dan Bikou**

Saat ini Arthur dan Bikou berada di suatu pulau di luar Jepang. Pulau itu di lindungi sebuah kekkai yang sangat kuat dan tidak terlihat.

"Sepertinya ini tempat persembuyian Khaos Brigade yang di bicarakan Azazel-sama" ucap pemuda bersurai pirang pucat a.k.a Arthur sambil meraba kekkai tersebut.

"Kau benar, kekkai ini bukan kekkai biasa, mungkin yang membuat ini sangat kuat" balas pemuda bersurai hitam a.k.a Bikou.

Arthur mengeluarkan pedang Caliburn untuk merobek kekkai tersebut.

"Hentikan!" ucap seseorang di belakang mereka yang berhasil menghentikan aksi Arthur. Mereka pun berbalik arah menatap dua gadis loli berbeda warna rambut pirang dan hitam.

Arthur membulatkan mata karena ia menatap gadis loli bersurai pirang itu.

"L-le Fay" ucap Arthur dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Halo Nii-san" balas gadis loli yang di panggil Le Fay.

"Bagaimana kau ada disini! Ak-aku sudah bertahun-tahun memcarimu kemana-mana!" ucap Arthur yang sudah menghilangkan image diamnya dan mengeluarkan semua emosinya.

"Arthur! Tenangkan dirimu, aku tahu kau merindukan adikmu tapi ini wilayah musuh" ucap Bikou berusaha menenagkan Arthur. Arthur yang mulai tenang akhirnya berjalan mendekati Le Fay, tapi di hentikan oleh gadis loli yang berdiri di samping Le Fay.

"Jika kamu mau bertemu kembali dengan adikmu kau, temanmu, dan dua lainnya harus menjadi anggota Khaos Brigade" ucap gadis loli itu yang membuat Arthur dan Bikou membeku di tempat.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Cepat Arthur ayo berfikir' pikir Arthur.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi anggota Khaos Brigade" balas Arthur.

"A-apa! Kau sudah gila Arthur! Jelas-jelas dia adalah musuh" ucap Bikou sedikit berteriak.

"Diamlah Bikou ikuti saja perkataan dia, kita juga akan mengajak Kuroka dan Naruto, aku punya rencana dengan ini" ucap Arthur berbisik pada Bikou, sementara gadis loli itu hanya menyeringai karena bisa mendengar perkataan Arthur.

"Aku juga akan bergabung dengan Khaos Brigade" ucap Bikou.

"Bagaimana dengan Hakuryuukou dan Nekoshou itu?" tanya gadis loli itu.

"Kami bisa membicarakannya dengan mereka, tapi aku ya satu syarat" jawab Arthur.

"Syarat apa itu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Kau tidak boleh ikut campur dengan urusan kami di luar Khaos Brigade" jawab Arthur. Bikou yang melihat senyiman Arthur akhirnya mengerti isi pemikiran Pendragon ini.

"Baiklah, aku terima syarat itu. Kalian punya kebebasan di Khaos Brigade, tapi harus mengikuti semua misi yang di berikan" ucap gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, Le Fay, Nii-san pasti akan kembali" ucap Arthur sebelum pergi bersama Bikou dengan robekan dimensi.

"Apa kau yakin Arthur dengan ide ini?" tanya Bikou.

"Aku sangat yakin. Dengan ini kita bisa leluasa memata-matai Khaos Brigade dari dalam" jawab Arthur.

"Kuharap Naruto dan Kuroka bisa mengerti dengan ini" ucap Bikou.

"Kuharap juga begitu" balas Arthur.

 **Naruto**

Naruto dan Serafall kini berada di apartemen sementara Serafall tinggal di bumi. Mereka berdua berada di kamar Serafall yang lumayan besar, mereka duduk di pinggir kasur king size dengan berdekatan.

"Sera-chan, apa tidak apa-apa kita berdua dalam satu kamar?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa Naru-kun" jawab Serafall. Serafall mulai mendekatkan dirinya dengan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat tingkah Serafall terkikik geli.

Serafall pun duduk di pangkuan Naruto dengan sensual, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan memangsa, dia mulai melepaskan setiap kancing jaket hitam Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja, ia melingkarkan tanganya di pinggang Serafall yang ramping.

Terpampanglah tubuh kekar dan atletis setelah semua kancing di lepas oleh Serafall. Membuat Serafall memerah wajahnya.

Naruto mulai meraba punggung mungil Serafall dengan tangan besarnya membuat Serafall kegelian. Tanpa disadari tangan Naruto mulai masuk ke dalam baju Serafall, meremas lembut dada besar Serafall dari balik branya.

"Engghh… Te-terus Naru-kun" ucap Serafall disela desahannya.

"Dengan senang hati, Hime" balas Naruto di samping telinga Serafall dan menjilatnya membuat Serafall tambah memerah.

Naruto melepas baju penyihirnya, terlihatlah body seksi, payudara besar dengan bra hitam dan kulit putih mulus.

Naruto mencium bibir Serafall dengan lembut, tanganya tidak tinggal diam terus meremas dada Serafall yang masih terbungkus bra hitamnya.

"Mmmmpphh.. Ahh~ uhh…" desah Serafall tertahan bibir Naruto.

Naruto membaringkan tubuh Serafall di atas kasur, dia kembali mencium bibir sexy Serafall, tanganya berusaha membuka pengait bra Serafall, Serafall yang merasakan Naruto kesusahan membuka pengait branya, ia membantu Naruto membukanya.

Nampaklah payudara Serafall yang putih mukus, kencal, dan bulat dengan puting pink dan sekitarnya.

"Kau sangat indah Sera-chan" ucap Naruto.

Naruto mulai menjilat, mengulum, dan menghisap payudara kiri Serafall, Serafall hanya bisa menjambak surai pirang Naruto untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

Tangan kiri Naruto terus meremas lembut dengan penuh perhatian yang menbuat Serafall mendesah keenakkan, tangan kanan Naruto mengelus vagina Serafall dari balik cd hitamnya.

Menyusupkan jari tengahnya ke dalam vagina Serafall dan memaju-mundurkannya.

"Aah! Aah! Uhh~ Naru-kun geli" desah Serafall.

"Kau akan mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih dari ini, Sera-chan" ucap Naruto di depan telinga Serafall.

Naruto segera membuka cd hitam Serafall dengan perlahan dan membiarkan rok penyihir masih melekat dipingganya.

Menjilati vagina Serafall dengan rakus bagaikan orang kehausan.

"Aahh! Aah! Uhh~ shh… N-naru-kun i-itu nikmat" desah Serafall.

Naruto segera membuka celaanya menyisahkan boxernya yang seperti tidak muat karena juniornya sudah bangun dan berusaha keluar. Naruto langsung membuka boxernya, mencuatlah penis Naruto berukuran besar dengan panjang 20cm dan diameter 4cm.

'Apa itu muat?' pikir Serafall.

"Apa boleh aku memasukkannya?" tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan lemah Serafall.

Saat Naruto mulai ingin memasukakan penisnya, tiba-tiba munculah lingkaran sihir klan Sitri yang mengeluarkan Sona Sitri yang membeku melihat Nii-samanya dan lelaki yang pernah ia temui dalam keadaan telanjang.

"APA-APAN INI NEE-SAMA!" teriak Sona yang sangat OOC.

Sementara Naruto dan Serafall yang belum ke menu utamanya hanya bisa menghela napas kecewa akan nasib.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Ini adalah awal dari Naruto dan kawan-kawan masuk Khaos Brigade dengan bergerak dari balik layar.**

 **Terima kasih sudah memberi kritik dan saran yang dapat menjadi motivasi saya membuat fic ini menjadi lebih baik.**

 **Saya ingin membuat harem Naruto dari berbagai fraksi, Rossweisse tidak saya jadikan iblis disini.**

 **Harem:**

 **Kuroka**

 **Serafall**

 **Gabriel**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Le Fay**

 **Ophis**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAKURYUUKOU**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Harem.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Divine Dividing!Naru.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto Lucifer pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa dengan tujuan hidup membalas dandam pada kakeknya dan menjadi yang terkuat dari yang terkuat.**

 **Chapter 3**

Terlihatlah Naruto dan Serafall duduk bersimpuh di ruangan OSIS, tempat Sona tinggal dan berkumpul bersama Peeragenya.

Nampak Sona berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan berkacak pinggang sambil mengomeli mereka.

"Kalian tahu yang kalian lakukan kemarin itu salah dan melanggar adat iblis bangsawan, apa lagi Nee-sama salah satu Maou pemimpin iblis" ucap Sona seperti ibu sedang mengomeli anaknya.

"Iya-iya So-tan, Nee-sama memang salah tapi tifak salahkan melakukanya pada calon suamiku" balas Serafall sambil memeluk lengan kiri Naruto dengan erat, membuat pemilik tangan memerah mukanya karena merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan dada Serafall.

"Tetap salah Nee-sama" ucap Sona.

Drrt… Drrt…

Terdengarlah suara getaran handphone dari kantung celana Naruto, Naruto segera mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi" ucap Naruto.

"Naru-kun, cepatlah kembali ke markas ada informasi penting dari Arthur dan Bikou" balas Kuroka lewat telpon.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana" ucap Naruto dan menutup telponnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf padamu Sera-chan karena hampir memperkosamu dan Sona maaf sudah memperlakukan keluarga bangsawan Sitri, aku pamit dulu" ucap Naruto sambil membungkukan badannya.

Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang OSIS dan terbang menggunakan Divine Dividing menuju markasnya.

 **Skip Time**

Sesampai di markas, Naruto disambut oleh Kiroka, Arthur, dan Bikou dengan wajah sedih.

"Kenapa kalian seperti sedih begitu, bisa beritahu aku?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di sofa dengan segelas teh di depan mejanya.

"Ini tentang misi kami menyelidiki sebuah pulau di luar jepang" jawab Arthur.

"Oh, terus?" tanya Naruto sambil meminum tehnya.

"Pulau itu terhalang sebuah kekkai yang sangat kuat, saat kami mencoba masuk, kami di hentikan oleh Le Fay dan gadis beraura naga" jawab Bikou.

Byuuuurr!

Naruto langsung menyemburkan tehnya dari mulutnya tepat mengenai wajah Bikou yang sudah asem bertambah asem.

"APA-APA KAU NARUTO!" teriak Bikou yang berteriak OOC.

"Tehnya manis sekali, kau memasukan gula banyak sekali, Kuroka-chan" ucap Naruto sambil menatap Kuroka.

"Maaf tadi aku melamun saat membuat teh" balas Kuroka.

"Bisa saya lanjutkan?" tanya Arthur.

"Ok, lanjutkan-lanjutkan" jawab Naruto.

"Kami bercoba berbicara dengan gadis itu untuk membebaskan Le Fay yang sepertinya di pengaruhi ilusi, tapi gadis naga itu membuat persyaratan" ucap Arthur.

"Apa persyaratannya?" tanya Naruto yang mulai serius.

"Syaratnya adalah kita harus menjadi anggota Khaos Brigade" jawab Arthur dengan datar.

"APA!" teriak Naruto kaget sampai-sampai hampir terjungkal kebelakang.

"Kau serius, kita di paksa masuk Khaos Brigade yang jelas-jelas musuh perdamaian yang gagak mesum itu bilang?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau lihat wajah kami, apa wajah kami tidak serius" jawab Bikou dengan wajah bekas semburan teh yang membuat Naruto cekikikan.

"Tapi, kita punya keuntungan dengan ini. Kita dapat memata-matai Khaos Brigade dari dalam dengan leluasa" ucap Arthur.

"Idemu boleh juga. Membebaskan Le Fay dan melindungi perdamaian dari balik layar, hahaha… Kau sungguh jenius Arthur" balas Naruto dengan penuh bangga pada Arthur.

"Heh! Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Bikou.

"Kau tidak punya prestasi sama sekali. Kerjamu hanya menghabiskan pisang di dapur" jawab Naruto membuat Bikou tertohok karena semua itu benar.

"Apa ada syarat lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita harus segera bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu untuk mengkonfirmasi bahwa kita mau bergabung denganya" jawab Arthur.

"Apa Azazel-sama harus tahu tentang ini?" tanya Kuroka.

"Jangan! Belum saatnya kita memberi tahu dia, bisa-bisa rencana kita gagal" jawab Naruto.

"Jadi harus bagaimana lagi?" tanya Bikou.

"Membebaskan Le Fay dan mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dan pergi dari sana untuk menyusun rencana menyerang Khaos Brigade" jawab Naruto.

"Itu terlalu beresiko bung!" ucap Bikou.

"Baiklah ayo kita temui gadis naga itu!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk langut malam lewat jendela yang terbuka di iringi angin malam.

"Apa benar dia pemimpin kita?" tanya Bikou berbisik pada Arthur.

"Aku juga tidak ingat kapan kita menunjuk dia sebagai pemimpin" balas Arthur.

 **Skip Time**

Kini mereka sampai di sebuah pulau persembunyian Khaos Brigade, pulau itu memang terlindungi kekkai yang sangat kuat.

"Jadi ini pulaunya?" tanya Naruto.

"Benar, ini pulau persembunyian Khaos Brigade. Mungkin gadis itu akan segera muncul" jawab Arthur.

Munculah robekan dimensi di hadapan Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Keluarlah seorang gadis loli bersurai hitam dari dalamnya.

"Jadi kalian sudah datang" ucap gadis itu.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak liat kami sudah disini apa" balas Naruto.

"Kami sudah datang kesini untuk bergabung dengan Khaos Brigade, jadi lepaskan Le Fay" ucap Arthur.

Munculah lingkaran sihir di samping gadis itu, keluarlah Le Fay dari sana dengan pandangan datar. Gadis itu menyentuh kepala Le Fay dan keluarlah aura ungu dari tubuh Le Fay.

"Dimana aku?" tanya Le Fay seperti orang binggung.

"Le Fay" ucap Arthur pelan membuat Le Fay menatapnya.

"O-onii-chan, ONII-CHAN!" teriak Le Fay sambil berlari memeluk Arthur.

"Aku rindu hiks! Aku sangat rindu Onii-chan hiks!" ucap Le Fay sambil menangis di pelukan Arthur.

"Ngomong-ngomong nama kau siapa?" tanya Naruto pada gadis bersurai hitam itu.

"Namaku Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis. Naga yang tidak terbatas dan yang di takuti Tuhan" jawab gadis itu yang bernama Ophis.

"Oh, jadi kau naga tak terbatas itu" gumam Naruto.

"Aku punya syarat lagi untuk membuktikan kalian benar-benar masuk Khao Brigade" ucap Ophis.

'Aku merasakan firasat buruk dengan ini' pikir Naruto.

"Kalian harus menyerang salah satu pemimpin fraksi di pertemuan tiga fraksi akhirat" lanjut Ophis.

'Tuh kan' pikir Naruto.

"Aku akan mengirimkan salah satu anggotaku untuk mengacaukan pertemuan itu" ucap Ophis.

 **Skip Time**

 **Pertemuan ke-3 Fraksi**

Tibalah acara pertemuan ke-3 fraksi di sekolah Kuoh Academy. Pertemuan itu di hadiri masing-masing pemimpin fraksi.

Fraksi iblis di pimpin oleh pria bersurai merah sepunggung, Sirzechs Lucifer atau Gremory dan gadis bersurai hitam di ikat twintail, Serafall Leviathan atau Sitri yang di kawal oleh Grayfia, Rias, Sona, dan Peerage mereka.

Fraksi malaikat jatuh di pimpin oleh pria bersurai hitam berponi pirang, Azazel yang di kawal Naruto dengan pakaian seperti preman.

Fraksi malaikat di pimpin oleh pria bersurai pirang pucat sepunggung, Michael yang di kawal gadis bersurai pirang, Gabriel dan gadis bersurai coklat cerah, Irina Shidou, gadis Exorcist dari Vatikan.

"Kita buka pertemuan ini dengan penyerangan Kokabiel terhadap dua penerus keluarga iblis bangsawan" ucap Sirzechs.

Sementara mereka membicarakan hal merepotkan bagi Naruto, ia malah mendekati Gabriel dan mengajaknya untuk mencari udara segar, tentu saja dengan ijin Michael yang senang hati mengijinkan.

Di sinilah mereka, di atap Kuoh Academy, berdua saja menikmati langit malam di pinggir pagar berdiri bersebelahan, malam yang di penuhi prajurit dari ke-3 fraksi yang mengawal pertemuan ini.

"Malam yang indah ya?" tanya Naruto yang memulai percakapan.

"Kau benar Naruto-kun" jawab Gabriel.

"Bagaimana tugasmu di surga?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

"Cukup melelahkan, tapi ke taatan ku kepada Ayah tak bisa tergantikan" jawab Gabriel.

"Ku harap kau tetap seperti itu, Gabriel-chan" gumam Naruto.

"Apa katamu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Gabriel.

"Ah! Tidak-tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok!, hehehe…" jawab Naruto dengan panik.

"Seandainya dunia ini tetap damai mungkin hidupku akan tenang" ucap Naruto.

"Itu pasti akan terwujud Naruto-kun" balas Gabriel.

'Tapi aku harus membalaskan dendamku pada Kakek dan menjadi yang terkuat dari yang terkuat untuk memimpin dunia ini mewujudkan perdamaian' pikir Naruto.

"Gabriel!" panggil Naruto tanpa sulfix-chan.

"Apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Gabriel heran.

"Seandainya aku menjadi seorang penjahat yang menentang perdamaian ini, apa reaksimu?" tanya Naruto membuat Gabriel tersentak kaget.

"Apa maksudmu Naru-kun, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" tanya balik Gabriel.

"Aku hanya ingin pendapatmu saja" jawab Naruto.

"Jika begitu, aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari kegelapan dan memaksamu melihat perdamaian ini lebih dalam" balas Gabriel.

"Ga-gabriel!" gumam Naruto.

Naruto mendekati Gabriel dan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Aku cinta padamu Gabriel-chan" ucap Naruto sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Gabriel.

"Aku juga Naruto-kun" balas Gabriel sambil membalikan badannya menghadap Naruto.

"Tapi bukannya jika kau memcintai seseorang seharusnya kau jatuh Gabriel-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Michael-Nii tapi di bilang tidak tahu hanya Ayah saja yang tahu, begitu katanya" jawab Gabriel.

"Kalau begitu bo-boleh a-aku bi-bisa me-menciummu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Bukannya menjawab tapi Gabriel segera menutup matandan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Naruto, Naruto yang mengerti itu juga menutup matanya, mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memperat pelukannya.

Cup!

Naruto mencium Gabriel dengan lembut dengan sedikit pangutan, begitu juga dengan Gabriel yang membalas ciuman Naruto walau masih amatir.

Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin memanas, Naruto memangut bibir Gabriel dengan nafsu tanganya pun tidak berhenti bergerak liar di punggung Gabriel. Gabriel hanya meremas rambut Naruto meyalurkan kenikmatannya.

Tangan Naruto mulai meremas dada dari balik pakaiannya dengan lembut yang membuat Gabruel mendesah di sela ciumannya.

"Mmmppphh… Naru-kun mmpphh.." desah Gabriel di sela ciumannya.

Duuuuuaaarr!

Terdengarlah suara ledakan di ruang pertemuan ke-3 fraksi membuat Naruto dan Gabriel menhentikan ciumannya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap para prajurit yang mengawal ke-3 fraksi seperti membekuk seperti patung.

"Ada yang tidak beres, kita harus ke sana" ucap Gabriel.

"Terlalu berbahaya Gabriel, musuh kali ini mungkin lebih kuat" ucap Naruto sambil mengenggam tangan Gabriel.

Terciptalah lingkaran sihir di atas langit yang mengeluarkan ribuan penyihir dari dalamnya.

Dari ruangan pertemuan yang tertutupi asap keluarlah para pemimpin fraksi dengan posisi siaga tempur. Di hadapan mereka seorang(iblis) wanita bersurai coklat bertubuh sexy, Katerea Leviathan.

'Old Satan Faction, Katerea Leviatahn, jadi dia orang yang di kirimkan Ophis, kalau begitu siapa yang akan aku serang, mmm… Lebih baik aku menyerang Azazel saja, lagi pula aku juga sering menyerangnya" pikir Naruto.

 **[Divine Dividing]**

Baasst!

Munculah sepasang sayap mekanik berwarna biru langit di punggung Naruto.

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Sring…

Keluarlah cahaya putih dari sepasang sayap di punggung Naruto yang menutupi tubuhnya, cahaya putih mulai memudar yang menampak tubuh Naruto di lindungi armor kaisar naga putih.

"Pergilah ke tempat Michael, kau akan terlindungi di sana, aku akan menghadapi para penyihir itu" ucap Naruro dari balik armor.

Naruto terbang menuju lingkaran sihir tersebut, tapi ia di halangi oleh para penyihir.

"Kalian ingin melawanku, baiklah jika kalian yang minta" ucap Naruto.

Naruto melesat bagaikan jet menghindari setiap serangan dari para penyihir. Naruto mengumpulkan aura Albion di kedua tangannya yang terbakar api putih.

Naruto terbang menuju lingkaran sihir sambil menmbakkan aura Albion.

Syuuutt…

Syuuutt…

Syuuutt…

"Aaaarrgghh!"

"Aaarrgghh!"

Para penyihir yang terkena api putih Naruto langsung terbakar dan lenyap bagaikan abu.

Para pengawal fraksi iblis mulai membantu Naruto menghabisi para penyihir, sementara Azazel sedang bertarung melawan Katerea dengan Sacred Gearnya.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya" gumam Naruto.

Naruto membuat pusaran membentuk bola putih di tangan kananya. Bola putih itu semakin membesar saat Naruto menambahkan kekuatanya terus-menerus sampai sebesar mobil.

'Jurus apa itu?' pikir semua makhluk yang belum melihat jurus Naruto.

Naruto terbang lurus menuji lingkaran sihir, para penyihir tidak bisa membiarkan itu saja, mereka mulai menghalangi tapi bukan masalah buat Naruto.

Buum!

Buum!

Buum!

Para penyihir yang terkena jurus Naruto langsung tergiling dan menghilang. Naruto terus melesat bagaikan jet dengan rasengan ia acungkan kedepan di hantamkan lingakaran sihir.

 **[Cho Oodama Rasengan]**

Duuuuuaaaarr!

Terjadilah ledakan dari tempat lingkaran sihir berada, linkaran sihir pun menghilang membuat para penyihir tidak bertambah kembali.

Di atas langit terlihatlah Naruto melayang di udara dengan tenang menatap pertarungan masih terjadi di bawahnya.

'Mana dia Sekiryuutei, aku harus menyerap kekuatannya' pikir Naruto.

"Itu dia" gumam Naruto.

Naruto langsung melesat ke bawah dengan cepat menuju sang Sekiryuutei berada yang sedang menghadapi beberapa penyihir.

Tep!

Mendaratlah Naruto dengan sempurna di belakang Issei yang masih menikmati pertarungan tanpa menyadari Naruto. Naruto langsung menempelkan tangan kananya di punggun Issei dengan cepat.

 **[Divide][Divide][Divide][Divide]**

Jatuhlah Issei yang kekuatannya di ambil secara paksa dan mendadak oleh Naruto.

"ISSEI!" teriak Rias.

"Ke-kenapa kau me-melakukan itu?" tanya Issei dengan terbata.

"Maaf saja aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira" jawab Naruto.

Mereka semua menatap Naruto dengan pandangan berbeda-beda apa lagi untuk Serafall dan Gabriel.

"Naruto apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Azazel yang sudah berada di hadapan Naruto dengan kehilangan satu tangan.

"Kau terlihat memperhatinkan Azazel" jawab Naruto.

Naruto melesat menuju Azazel dengan cepat bagaikan kilat putih dan muncul di belakang Azazel tangan menempel di punggunya.

Azazel yang merasakan firasat buruk langsung menciptakan Light Spear dengan satu tanganya yang masih tersisa mencoba menebas Naruto secara horizontal.

Wuuussh…

Naruto menghindari serangan Azazel dengan mundur kebelakang, Naruto kembali menciptakan rasengan tapi dengan kekuatan Demonic Power membuatnya berwarna hitam dengan cincin mengelilinginya.

 **[Divide][Divide][Divide][Divide]**

Naruto melesat menuju Azazel dengan Rasengan semakin membesar karena terus menyerap kekuatan Azazel yang mulai merintih kesakitan.

"Azazel-sama, maafkan aku" ucap Naruto dengan gerakan slow motion di depan Azazel sambil menghantamkan jurusnya tapi masih di dengar jelas oleh Azazel.

 **[Rasenringu]**

Duuuuuaaaarrr!

Terjadilah ledakan besar di tempat Azazel dan Naruto berada, sementara para pemimpin fraksi hanya meyaksikan pertarungan memilukan penghianatan seorang murid apa lagi Serafall dan Grabriel tidak bisa membentung tangisnya.

'Jadi ini maksud yang kau bilang tadi Naruto-kun' pikir Gabriel.

Dari balik kepulan asap nampak Azazel sudah terbaring tidak berdaya drngan Naruro berdiri di depannya.

"Maafkan aku Azazel, aku terpaksa melakukan ini untuk melancarkan tujuanku" gumam Naruto.

Dari udara kosong terbentuklah robekan dimensi secara vertikal mengeluarkan Ophis dari dalamnya yang membuat para pemimpin fraksi membulatkan mata.

"O-ophis" gumam Sirzechs.

"Naruto misimu sudah berhasil kau dan timmu sudah membuktikan untuk masuk Khaos Brigade, ayo ikutlah denganku" ucap Ophis sambil berjalan memasuki robekan dimensi di ikuti Naruto.

Naruto menatap Serafall dan Gabriel dari balik armornya dengan senyuman di paksakan dan berjalan memasuki robekan dimensi meninggalkan mereka semua yang masih terperangah dengan munculnya Ophis.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Akhirnya update lagi HAKURYUUKOU chapter 3 ini, saya juga mengupdate ini karena banyak yang memintanya. Sepertinya saya akan merubah kembali harem yang ada.**

 **Saya rasa Ophis dan Le Fay tidak cocok untuk Naruto, saya buat Ophis di sini adalah antagonis dan Le Fay bagaikan adik. Mungkin saya akan mengambil dari satu dari Hero Faction dan dua dari seorang Dewi.**

 **Harem:**

 **Kuroka (Alpha)**

 **Serafall**

 **Gabriel**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAKURYUUKOU**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Harem.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Divine Dividing!Naru.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto Lucifer pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa dengan tujuan hidup membalas dandam pada kakeknya dan menjadi yang terkuat dari yang terkuat.**

 **Chapter 4**

Naruto dan Kuroka, kini berada di dimensi lain yang mencerminkan suasana Jepang di masa lampau.

Beberapa desa kecil, hutan yang masih lebat, dan orang pedesaan yang ramah.

Mereka berjalan di antara pedesaan yang ramai dengan pedagang yang sudah menjajahkan daganganya.

"Suasana yang masih asri dan orang-orang yang ramah, aku sangat memimpikan negeri seperti ini" ucap Naruto.

"Ya, kau benar Naru-kun! Berbeda sekali dengan Jepang di masa depan yang penuh dengan konflik supranatural" balas Kuroka.

"Menurut mitos yang beredar, Yamato no Orochi tinggal di balik gunung Torikami" ucap Kuroka.

"Haah~ kenapa harus melalukan misi merepotkan seperti ini" gumam Naruto dengan lemas.

 **Flashback: ON**

Naruto, Kuroka, Arthur, dan Bikou, kini berlutut menghadap Ophis yang duduk di kursi singgahsananya.

"Sebagai kelompok baru, kalian aku bagi dua tim untuk menangkap Yamato no Orochi dan Hydra. Terserah kalian tim siapa yang menangkap siapa, tapi jika menangkap Yamato no Orochi, aku akan mengirim kalian ke masa lalu" ucap Ophis.

"APA! mengirim ke masa lalu? Wah! Aku ambil yang itu, melawan para pendahulu lebih menantang dari pada melawan para penerus" ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Tapi, siapa yang akan menemanimu Naru-kun?" tanya Kuroka sambil menatap Naruto.

"Tentu saja dirimu, Ruko-chan" jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum pada Kuroka yang membuat wajah Kuroka memerah.

"Jadi kami berdua yang harus menangkap Hydra?" tanya Arthur di balas anggukan mantap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol yang membuat mereka yang ada di sana sweatdrop massal.

 **Flashback: OFF**

Sampailah mereka di balik gunung Torikami yang sangat jauh dari pedesaan, mereka di sambut suara ledakan saling bersautan, banyak kawah dari kecil sampai besar di sana.

Terlihatlah satu naga berekor delapan dan berkepala delapan sedang melawan seseorang berpakaian samurai yang nampak kelelahan.

"Itu Yamato no Orochi dan dewa Susano'o" ucap Kuroka.

"dia terlihat kesulitan melawan Yamato no Orochi" balas Naruto sambil menatap pertarungan yang nampak berat sebelah.

"Apa perlu kita bantu dewa itu?" tanya Naruto dengan menatap Kuroka sambil menunjuk pertarungan.

"Itu terserah Naru-kun saja" jawab Kuroka.

"Baikah, waktunya Hakuryuukou beraksi" seru Naruto.

 **[Divine Dividing]**

Munculah sepasang sayap mekanik berwarna biru langit dari cahaya putih yang membentang lebar dari balik punggung Naruto.

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Terbentuklah armor melindungi Naruto dari cahaya putih yang menyelimutinya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Ruko-chan" ucap Naruto dari balik armornya sambil terbang menjauh.

"Hati-hati Naru-kun, jangan sampai terluka!" balas Kuroka sedikit kencang.

Naruto melesat bagaikan jet tempur mengarah pada Yamato no Orochi yang masih sibuk dengan Susano'o tanpa menyadari Naruto. Naruto membuat Rasengan di tangan kananya yang masih melesat kearah Yamato no Orochi. Yamato no Orochi pun sadar dengan datanganya Naruto yang begitu cepat, dengan langsung ia mengibaskan salah satu ekornya untuk mengenai Naruto.

Naruto dengan gerakan slow motion menghindari ekor Yamato dengan manuver ke kanan dan langsung menghantamkan Rasengan ke salah satu kepalanya.

Duuuuaaarr!

Hancurlah salah satu kepala Yamato no Orochi yang memyisahkan tujuh kepala lagi.

" **GRROOO!"** teriak Yamato penuh ke sakitan.

Susano'o yang melihat pertahanan Yamato no Orochi terbuka langsung melesat dengan menebaskan katananya pada leher salah satu kepala Yamato.

Craaassh!

Buuumm!

Terputuslah kepala Yamato no Orochi yang ke-7 dengan katana Susano'o yang beraksi seperti seorang samurai sejati.

" **GRRROOAAARRR!"**

Yamato no Orochi kembali mengaum ke sakitan karena salah satu kepalanya terputus dari lehernya dan jatuh ke tanah.

Susano'o mengalihkan pandanganya pada Naruto yang sedang menatap Yamato dari balik armornya.

'Hakuryuukou? Mau apa dia kesini? Bukanya ia lebih suka menindas seseorang dari pada bertarung menolong seseorang' pikir Susano'o dengan tatapan sinis pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap Susano'o dari balik armornya dengan pandangan binggung.

'Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?' pikir Naruto.

' **Mungkin dia membenci Hakuryuukou di zaman ini'** ucap Albion lewat telepati.

'Mungki saja' balas Naruto lewat telepati.

Yamato no Orochi kembali tenang dengan meningkatkan kekuatannya untuk mengintimidasi mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu kesini, Hakuryuukou, tapi bisa kau bantu aku untuk mengalahkannya? Menurutku dua lebih baik dari satu" ucap Susano'o.

"Tentu saja aku bisa membantu, tapi jangan sampai kau membunuhnya" balas Naruto.

"Baiklah, itu bisa di atur" jawab Susano'o.

Naruto dan Susano'o melesat cepat menuju Yamato yang terlihat lebih bersiaga.

 **[Divide][Divide][Divide][Divide][Divide]**

Terdengar suara mekanik dari sepasang sayap Naruto, Yamato no Orochi nampak lemas membuat Susano'o melihat banyak celah.

Craash! Craash! Craash! Craash! Craash!

Susano'o mengayunkan katananya dengan lihai menebas setiap leher Yamato no Orochi dengan cepat menyisahkan satu kepala.

Naruto yang ketinggalan acara memilih untuk memotong ke-7 ekor Yamato dengan sayap mekaniknya yang bagaikan sebuah katana yang sangat tajam menyisahkan satu ekor saja.

Dari salah satu ekor Yamato yang terpotong, terlihatlah sebuah pedang menancap di dagingnya. Naruto langsung mengambil pedang itu dan memberikannya pada Susano'o.

"Kenapa kau memberikan pedang ini padaku?" tanya Susano'o dengan heran.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya, aku hanya ingin mengambil Yamato saja" jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya pada Yamato no Orochi.

 **[Half Dimension]**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Yamato mengecil menjadi setengah bagian dari bentuk aslinya. Munculah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu menelan Yamato no Orochi ke dalamnya.

Naruto dan Susano'o turun ke permukaan dengan perlahan, di permukaan Naruto di sambut oleh Kuroka yang telah membuat lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"Sepertinya misi kita sudah selesai, ayo Kuroka kita pulang" ucap Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu!" ucap Susano'o membuat Naruto menghentikan laju jalannya.

"Sebelum itu berterima kasih padamu sudah membantuku mengalahkan Yamato no Orochi. Sepertinya kalian bukan dari daerah sini dan kau bukan Hakuryuukou dari zaman ini, bagaimana aku menawarkan tempat tinggal di sana, hitung-hitung untuk membalas budi kalian" ucap Susano'o.

"Tidak usah, kami hanya sebentar saja disini" balas Naruto.

"Di sana juga ada banyak makanan" lanjut Susano'o.

"Apa ada ramen?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berubah 180° dari yang tadi.

"Tentu saja, kami banyak menyediakan ramen disana" jawab Susano'o.

"Asik! Ramen-ramen aku datang" ucap Naruto dengan girang dan menghilangkan armor putih yang memperlihatkan dirinya pada Susano'o.

'Benar! Dia bukan Hakuryuukou dari zaman ini' pikir Susano'o.

 **Skip Time**

Sampailah mereka di sebuah istana yang megah bernuansa Asia yang di jaga banyak prajurit.

"Susano'o-sama sudah pulang!" ucap salah satu prajurit yang menjaga gerbang istana.

Gerbang istana pun terbuka, para prajurit segera berjejer rapi mengiringi Susano'o, Naruto, dan Kuroka berjalan memasuki istana. Di pintu istana terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam sepinggul dengan kimono merah dan putih membalut tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah kembali, Nee-sama" ucap Susano'o sambil berlutut hormat.

"Aku tahu kau pasti kembali dengan selamat Otouto" balas gadis itu.

'Siapa dia? Aku sepertinya pernah melihatnya' pikir Naruto.

"Pss~ hei! Susano'o, dia itu siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan berbisik.

"Dia itu kakaku, Tsukuyomi Nee-sama" jawab Susano'o.

Naruto kembali menatap dewi bulan itu dengan senyuman membuat Tsukuyomi itu memerah wajahnya.

Kuroka yang melihat tingkah dewi itu, ia menatap Naruto yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti pada dewi Tsukuyomi.

Dug!

"Aw! Aw! Aw! Hei! Ruko-chan kenapa kau menendangku?" tanya Naruto sambil berlompat-lompat memegangi kaki kananya yang di tendang Kuroka.

"Kau sendiri yang menatap dewi Tsukuyomi dengan pandangan seperti itu" jawab Kuroka dengan ketus, sementara Tsukuyomi hanya tertawa kecil saja.

'Tampan dan lucu' pikir Tsukuyomi.

"Nee-sama! Nee-sama! Apa Otouto sudah pulang?" munculah seorang gadis cantik yang ceria dengan surai perak sepinggul, dia memakai kimono berwarna putih.

"Aku sudah pulang Amaterasu Nee-sama" jawab Susano'o.

Mengalihkan pandanganya menatap Susano'o dan dua orang tidak di kenalinya.

"Siapa mereka Otouto?" tanya Amaterasu.

"Mereka yang telah membantuku mengalahkan Yamato no Orochi, Hakuryuukou dan Nekoshou" jawab Susano'o yang membuat dua gadis itu kaget.

"Ha-hakuryuukou? Bukankah dia ada di Eropa?" tanya Tsukuyomi.

"Mereka berdua bukan dari zaman ini dan Hakuryuukou ini lebih kuat dari Hakuryuukou saat ini" jawab Susano'o yang sudah menganalisa kekuatan Naruto.

'Jadi dia tahu kalau aku dan Ruko-chan bukan dari zaman ini' pikir Naruto.

'Bukan hanya tampan dan lucu, tapi dia seorang Hakuryuukou. Tak ada kesempatan kedua untuk mendapatkanya sebagai pendamping' pikir Tsukuyomi.

Amaterasu menatap Naruto dengan lekat, ia pun berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Perkenalkan namaku Amaterasu, dewi matahari. Siapa namamu?" tanya amaterasu dengan senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya yang membuat Naruto memerah wajahnya.

"A-aku Naruto Lucifer, Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa, salam kenal Amaterasu-san" jawab Naruto.

"Tidak usah memanggilku seperti itu, panggil saja Ama-chan" ucap Amaterasu dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Eh! I-iya A-ama-chan" balas Naruto dengan gugup membuat Kuroka dan Tsukuyomi cemburu.

"Ah! Kalian berdua pasti lapar, mari ikut denganku Naruto-kun" ucap Tsukuyomi yang tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Naruto sambil berjalan memasuki istana. Amaterasu dan Kuroka dengann cepat-cepat memyusul mereka berdua meninggalkan Suasano'o yang masih berlutut dengan sweatdrop karena tidak di anggap.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Yosh! Akhirnya update juga chapter 4. Chapter ini untuk memunculkan pair Naruto. Cerita tentang pemburuan Hydra mungkin tidak di ceritakan. Maaf bila ada Typo dan wordnya kurang.**

 **Harem:**

 **Kuroka (Alpha)**

 **Gabriel**

 **Serafall**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Tsukuyomi**

 **? (Saran)**

 **Pair ke-6 saya tidak tahu siapa yang mau di pilih, saya ingin mengambil Youkai atau Da-Tenshi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAKURYUUKOU**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Harem.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Divine Dividing!Naru, Lemon and Lime (18+).**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto Lucifer pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa dengan tujuan hidup membalas dandam pada kakeknya dan menjadi yang terkuat dari yang terkuat.**

 **Chapter 5**

Di sebuah ruangan yang luas, nampaklah Naruto, Kuroka, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, dan Susano'o duduk di kursi masing-masing, di depan mereka sebuah meja persegi panjang yang di atasnya tersedia berbagai macam makanan yang hampir habis.

Di hadapan Naruto sudah menumpuk belasan mangkok bekas ramen yang di makan dengan rakus bagaikan seseorang yang kelaparan satu bulan. Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, dan Susano'o hanya sweatdrop massal menatap nafsu makan Naruto, sementara Kuroka hanya biasa saja karena sudah terbiasa.

"Aaah~ kenyangnya…" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang membengkak seperti ibu hamil.

Susano'o hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang berbeda dengan Hakuryuukou kebanyakan, sangat bertolak belakang dari Hakuryuukou, tapi mungkin lebih kuat dari Hakuryuukou generasi sebelumnya.

"Naruto, mau berlatih tanding denganku?" tanya Susano'o tiba-tiba, membuat pemilik nama menatapnya dan tersenyum misterius.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin mencoba seberapa kuat dewa di masa lalu" jawab Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri dan di ikuti Susano'o yang membimbing jalan.

"Aku ikut!" ucap Kuroka di balas anggukan Naruto.

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi saling berpandangan, akhirnya ikut berdiri mengikuti mereka.

Sampailah mereka di halaman belakang istana yang luas dan cocok untuk berlatih tanding. Naruto dan Susano'o saling berhadapan dengan jarak 50m, di tepi halaman sudah ada Kuroka, Tsukuyomi, dan Amaterasu menunggu pertarungan keduanya.

"Aku penasaran dengan kekuatan Naruto-kun? Apa dia sangat kuat?" tanya Tsukuyomi pada Kuroka.

"Di sangat kuat Tsukuyomi-sama, bahkan ia mendapat julukan Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa di zamannya" jawab Kuroka.

"Wah! Aku jadi tidak sabar melihat pangeranku bertarung!" ucap Amaterasu girang sambil melompat-lompat.

Kini Naruto menghadapi Susano'o dengan tatapan serius sebagai seorang Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa.

'Seorang dewa lawanku saat ini, aku harus menambah pengalaman bertarung sebanyak-banyaknya dan aku akan mendatangi DIA untuk menuntut balas dendam' pikir Naruto.

 **[Divine Dividing]**

Munculah sepasang sayap mekanik berwarna biru langit di punggung Naruto. Susano'o mengeluarkan salah satu pedangnya dengan memposisikan ke depan seperti seorang samurai sejati.

'Dia ahli dalam memainkan pedang, berarti dia petarung jarak dekat, aku harus mencari celah untuk menyentuhnya' pikir Naruto.

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Munculah cahaya putih menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, cahaya pitih pun memudar memperlihatkan Naruto di selimuti armor kaisar naga putih.

Naruto melesat ke langit dan membentangkan sayapnya di udara, memperlihatkan betapa gagahnya kaisara naga putih membuat Kuroka, Tsukuyomi, dan Amaterasu memerah kedua pipinya.

Menungkik ke bawah mengarah ke Susano'o bagaikan seekor elang yang menemukan mangsanya.

Wuuussh!

Syuut!

Susano'o melompat ke atas menyambut Naruto dengan mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal.

Dengan gerakan lambat, Naruto menghindari serangan pedang Susano'o yang siap membelah dirinya ke samping kanan, tangan Naruto di selimuti api putih yang membara dan menghunuskannya ke depan ingin mengenai wajah Susano'o.

Buuagh!

"!"

Syuut!

Sreeet!

Naruto membulatkan mata, tubuhnya di tendang dewa itu dengan begitu keras dan juga sebagai pijakan melompat mundur menyentuh tanah dengan tubuhnya sedikit terseret.

Naruto sedikit menringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya dari balik armor seperti anak kecil yang memegangi perutnya karena sakit perut.

"Aduh! Duh! Duh! Perutku sakit sekali, aku harus kekamar mandi" keluh Naruto drngan tingkah konyol.

Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu hanya sweatdrop memdengar keluhan Naruto seperti anak kecil, sementara Kuroka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Wuuussh!

Susano'o melesat ke arah Naruto dengan mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal. Naruto yang baru menyadari ke datangan Susano'o langsung terbang ke atas menghindari tebasan Susano'o. Ia tidak mau memberi pelungan bagi musuhnya, langsung saja ia kembali melesat mengejar Naruto sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

Syuut!

Syuut!

Syuut!

Syuut!

Naruto terus menghindari tebasan pedang Susano'o yang hampir mengenainya. Naruto menyelimuti kedua tanganya dengan api putih dan membalik menyerang Susano'o.

Jual beli serangan tercipta di antara mereka berdua, Susano'o selalu membuat luka gores pada armor Naruto sampai mengenai kulitnya darah dan Naruto selalu memberikan luka bakar di setiap tubuh Susano'o.

Swuuussh…

Naruto terbang mundur memberi jarak dengan Susano'o sambil mengatur napasnya karena kelelahan.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Kau terlalu bodohnya bagi seorang dewa. Apa kau tahu inti kekuatan Hakuryuukou, sedikit saja kau menyentuhku itu adalah kematian bagimu" ucap Naruto dengan santai membuat Susano'o membulatkan mata.

 **[Divide]**

 **[Divide]**

 **[Divide]**

 **[Divide]**

Bruuk!

Susano'o terjatuh ke tanah sambil meringis kesakitan memegangi perutnya, pusat dari kekuatan yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya seperti di ambil secara paksa dari tubuhnya.

Wuuussh!

Naruto melesat mengarah ke Susano'o sambil membuat Rasengan di tangan kananya.

 **[Divide]**

 **[Divide]**

 **[Divide]**

Rasengan yang di gengaman Naruto semakin membesar tiga kali lipat dari sebelum dan siap memghantamkan pada Susano'o.

"HYAAA!" ucap Naruto sambil menghantamkan jurusnya.

Syuuutt!

Buuuaar!

Tiba-tiba muncul api hitam melindungi Susano'o dari depan dan dengan terpaksa Naruto mengagalkan jurusnya sambil melompat menjauhi api hitam itu.

"Sudah cukup Naru-kun, aku tidak mau menemani Otouto kesayanganku seharian di kamar karena ia terluka parah" ucap Amaterasu sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

Pyaar!

Naruto menghilangkan armornya sepertli kaca dan menatap mereka yang berdiri tepi lapangan dengan senyuman tanpa dosa.

"Hehehehe… Maaf, aku terlalu terbawa suasana" ucap Naruto sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah aku maafkan untuk ini, tapi kau tetap mendapat hukuman dariku Naru-kun, ufufuf…" ucap Amaterasu dengan tawa seperti wanita pengoda membuat Naruto merinding disko.

'Oh tidak! Keperjakaan Naru-kun akan diambil, aku harus lebih cepat mengambilnya' pikir Kuroka.

"Haah~ aku lelah sekali, Yomi-chan bisa beri tahu aku di mana kamar untuku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu, ayo ikut aku Naruto-kun, tapi tolong bawa Otouto juga ke kamarnya" jawab Tsukuyomi.

Naruto hanya menggangkuk sambil mengangkat tubuh Susano'o ke punggunnya dan berjalan mengikuti mereka memasuki istana.

 **Skip Time**

Naruto berbaring di atas futonya yang muat untuk dua orang, setelah mengantar Susano'o ke kamarnya akhirnya Naruto bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di kamarnya.

Sreerk!

Pintu tatami pun terbuka, nampaklah Kuroka sehabis mandi dengan memakai piyama putih kekecilan yang terlihat basah memperlihatkan pakaian dalamnya berwarna hitam dan tubuh sexy yang menggoda iman hasrat kaum adam.

Glek!

Naruto hanya mampu menelan ludahnya dengan terpaksa, wajahnya pun memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus yang siap santap, tubuhnya pun bergetar karena Kuroka berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyum menggodanya.

'Kami-sama, Satan-sama, gagak mesum, semuanya tolong aku' pikir Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Naru-kun, nyaa~" ucap Kuroka sudah berdiri di samping Naruto yang tengah menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut.

Bruk!

Tubuh Naruto menegang karena sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal berada di atas perutnya, Naruto membuka selimutnya secara perlahan untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi.

Naruto menatap horror Kuroka yang sudah duduk di atas perutnya dengan tersenyum nakal yang benar-benar menggoda.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Naru-kun, nyaa~" ucap Kuroka lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah tampan pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

'Oh shit! Demi celana dalam Azazel yang baunya dapat membunuh paus bila di celupkan ke laut' pikir Naruto dengan tidak jelasnya.

Naruto yang pasrah akan hal ini hanya menutup matanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya menyambut bibir Kuroka. Kuroka yang melihat itu akhirnya tersenyum senang dan juga menutup matanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya menyambut bibir Naruto.

Cup!

Akhirnya kedua insan itu menyatukan bibir mereka, Naruto meraih kepala Kuroka memperdalam ciumannya, Kuroka pun melingkarkan kedua tanganya di leher Naruto. Ciuman semakin memanas dengan Naruto mulai memangut bibir bawah Kuroka.

"Mmmmppphhh… Ah~ mmpphh.." desah Kuroka di sela ciumannya.

Tangan Naruto mulai bergerak mengelus punggung Kuroka yang masih di lapisi piyamanya. Naruto pun membuka lilitan piyama Kuroka membuat tanganya lebih leluasa menjelajahi tubuh Kuroka tanpa melepas piyamanya.

Kuroka tidak mau kalah, ia membuka resleting jaket hitam Naruto yang menampakkan tubuh kekar pemuda itu tanpa melepaskan ciumanya.

"Puuah~ hah! Hah!"

Karena kehabisa oksigen, mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman mereka, terlihatlah benang saliva di antara bibir mereka.

"Kau sangat cantik sekali hari ini Kuro-chan" ucap Naruto membuat Kuroka memerah wajahnya.

Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto membalik tubuh mereka, sekarang Kuroka di bawah Naruto di atas yang mengendalikan 'permainan'.

Naruto menjilati telinga Kuroka, membuat Kuroka kegelian dan membisikan kata-kata manis membuat sang empunya memerah wajahnya.

Lidah Naruto kembali memangut bibir sexy Kuroka dengan lembut namun memabukkan. Ciuman Naruto berpindah lagi ke leher jenjang dan mulus Kuroka, sedikit mengigir membuat Kuroka sedikit merintih kesakitan namun nikmat.

"Akh! Ja-jangaan… Ah~ di gigit ssh… Naru-kuhh~" ucap Kuroka di sela desahanya yang membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat.

Tangan Naruto Naruto tidak tinggal diam, tanganya mulai meremas lembut kedua bukit Kuroka dari balik bra yang membuat pemiliknya mendesah nikmat.

"Puaah~"

Naruto menjauhkan wajannya dari leher Kuroka yang memperlihatkan tanda merah disana. Naruto menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya dan membuka pengait bra hitam Kuroka dengan mensejajarkan wajahnya pada payudara Kuroka yang putingnya terancung menantang.

Langsung saja Naruto menghisap, menjilat, dan mengigit puting pink dada kiri Kuroka. Tangan kirinya pun meremas payudara kanan Kuroka dengan lembut dan merangsang, tangan kananya pun mengusap perut mulus dan datar Kuroka, semakin kebawah dan memasuki cd hitam Kuroka dengan mengosokan jarinya pada clitoris Kuroka tanpa melepas cdnya.

"Aah~ Na-naru-kunhh… Ge-geli aah~" desah Kuroka.

Naruto melepas bibirnya pada payudara kiri Kuroka dan berganti pada payudara kananya.

"Mmmpphh… Payudaramu manis, Kuro-chan" ucap Naruto di sela bibirnya menghisap puting pink dada kanan Kuroka.

Tangan kanan Naruto mulai terampil menurunkan cd hitam Kuroka sampai keluar dan melemparnya sembarang arah. Jari tengan Naruto mulai memasuki vagina Kiroka yang masih sangat sempit bahkan untuk satu jaripun.

"Akh! Sa-sakit Na-narukun aah~" ucap Kuroka sambil kedua tanganya meremas surai pirang Naruto dengan erat membuat sang pemilik meringis tapi menambah gairah tersendiri.

Naruto mulai menabahkan jari telunjuknya memasuki Vagina Kuroka yang mulai sedikit memberi ruang. Tangan kirinya terus meremas payudara kiri Kuroka dengan lembut dan merangsang.

Naruto menurunkan tubuhnya dan memsejajarkan dengan vagina Kuroka yang sudah di banjiri cairan bening. Naruto menarik keluar kedua jarinya membuat Kuroka memdesah kecewa, tapi di gantikan dengan lidah Naruto yang mulai bergerak liar di dalam vagina Kuroka.

Kuroka seperti tersengat listrik beberapa volt, perutnya seperti di isi ribuan kupu-kupu, kakinya mulai melipat dan menjepit kepala Naruto dengan tubuhnya mulai menegang.

"A-aku keluuuaar!" ucap Kuroka sedikit kencang di iringi menstruburasi pertamanya. Naruto pun menerima semua cairan Kuroka dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! A-aku sangat lelah Naru-kun" ucap Kuroka sambil mengatur napas.

"Tapi aku belum lelah Kuro-chan" balas Naruto sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Naruto pun melepas jaket yang masing menggantung di bahunya dan melepas celana panjangnya dan boxernya dengan cepat.

Tuing!

Mengacunglah penis Naruto yang panjang, tegang, dan berurat di hadapan Kuroka yang merona wajanhnya. Naruto berjongkok dan memposisikan penisnya tepat di depan vagina Kuroka sambil mengangkat kedua kaki Kuroka di pundaknya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Naruto di balas anggukan lemah Kuroka.

Naruto mengesek-gesekan penisnya di bibir vagina itu membuat Kuroka mengeram karena di goda Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum geli pada Kuroka.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mulai memasuki penisnya ke vagina Kuroka yang begitu rapat walau sudah melalukan pemanasan.

'Sial! Ini sempit sekali uuh… Ini sangat menjepit penisku dan seperti menelan penisnku' pikir Naruto.

Naruto mulai mendorong masuk penisnya ke dalam vagina Kuroka, Kuroka mulai merintih kesakitan dan mengeluarkan air mata.

Naruto yang tidak tega, langsung saja bibirnya mencium bibir Kuroka penuh gairah agar mengurai rasa sakit gadisnya eh! bukan wanitanya nantinya

Naruto terus mendorong penisnya secara perlahan sampai menyentuh suatu penghalang. Naruto dengan penuh perhatian mendorong masuk dengan sedikit cepat membuat Kuroka yang memejamkan matanya harus melotot, tanganya pun meremas surai pirang Naruto dengan begitu erat.

Dari penyatuan mereka keluarlah darah segar dari sela vagina Kuroka. Naruto kembali memajukan penisnya dan masuk semuanya.

Naruto mengerti dengan kesakitan Kuroka tadi hanya mendiamkan penisnya untuk menyesuaikan dengan vagina Kuroka.

"Puuah~ sudah baikan?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh harap.

"Sudah le-lebi baik Naru-kun, kau boleh bergerak sekarang" jawab Kuroka.

Naruto mulai menarik penisnya yang membuat Kuroka meringis lalu mendorongnya lagi dan terus berulang-ulang.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Le-lebih cepat ah! Na-naru-kun ah!" ucap Kuroka di sela desahannya yang membuat Naruto semakin bergairah menambah tempo gerakanya sampaintidak beraturan.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Na-naru-kun ah! Akuhh.. I-ingin keluarrrr" desah Kuroka.

"Ah~ aku juga ingin ssh… Keluar Kuro-chan ah~" balas Naruto.

Naruto terus menambah kecepatanya membuat tubuh Kuroka tersentak-sentak ke atas.

"A-aku keluaaaaarrrr!" ucap Kuroka sedikit berteriak di iringi menstruburasinya yang kedua.

"Aaaah~" desah Naruto dengan menancapkan dalam-dalam penisnya sambil menyeburkan ribuan sperma mengisi rahim Kuroka.

Bruk!

Naruto pun ambruk menimpa tubuh sexy Kuroka yang sudah di banjiri keringat sama denganya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kuro-chan" ucap Naruto sambil menatap mata emas Kuroka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naru-kun" balas Kuroka juga sambil menatap mata biru Naruto.

Naruto menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka tanpa melepaskan penyatuan.

Di ruang kamar terlihatlah Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu sedang memgintip kegiatan Naruto dari sela pintu. Mereka hanya terkikik geli setelah melihat permainan Naruto dan Kuroka.

"Naru-kun begitu lembutnya memperlakukan Kuro-chan" ucap Amaterasu.

"Kau benar Ama-chan, aku jadi tidak sabar mendapat giliran bercinta dengan Naruto-kun, ufufufuf..." balas Tsukuyomi dengan tawa mengodanya. Sementara itu Susano'o hanya menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal karena mendengar desahan Kuroka dan Naruto yang menggangu tidurnya dan juga suara cekikikan Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi kakanya.

"Haah~ seandaninya aku sudah menikah, aku bisa melakukan itu setiap malam" gumamnya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Halo Auhtor-san dan Reader-san bertemu lagi denganku. Untuk Auhtor-san dan Reader-san yang menunggu tiga fic saya yang lainnya sepertinya harus hiatus dulu karena saya memfokuskan pada fic ini yang lebih menjanjingkan menarik perhatian, jadi mohon maafnya.**

 **Harem:**

 **Kuroka (Alpha) sudah main duluan jadi Alpha lah**

 **Serafall**

 **Gabriel**

 **Tsukuyomi**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Yasaka (atas saran para Author dan Reader-san lainnya)**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**HAKURYUUKOU**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Harem.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Divine Dividing!Naru, Amaterasu!Naru, Kusanagi!Naru.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto Lucifer pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa dengan tujuan hidup membalas dandam pada kakeknya dan menjadi yang terkuat dari yang terkuat.**

 **Chapter 6**

Di depan halaman istana nampaklah Naruto, Kuroka, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, dan Susano'o berkumpul melepas kepergian Hakuryuukou dan Nekoshou itu.

"Jadi kalian sudah ingin kembali?" tanya Tsukuyomi.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak enak meninggalkan kedua rekanku lainnya lama-lama" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Apa nanti kita akan bertemu lagi, Naru-kun?" tanya Amaterasu dengan malu-malu.

"Aku pasti akan mengunjungi kalian di zamanku" jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, aku punya hadiah untukmu, Naruto" ucap Susano'o sambil mengambin sesuatu di belakang punggunya dan ternyata sebuah pedang yang pernah Naruto berikan pada Susano'o.

"Pedang itu kan…" balas Naruto menggantung.

"Benar, ini pedang yang pernah kau berikan padaku, kurasa ini lebih cocok padamu" jawab Susano'o sambil memberikan pedang Kusanagi pada Naruto tetapi di tolak Naruto.

"Bukannya aku menolak, tapi aku belum mahir menggunakan pedang" ucap Naruto.

"Itu tidak masalah" balas Susano'o.

Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menempelkan telapak tanganya di kepala Naruto. Sebuah ingatan tentang teknik berpedang masuk ke dalam memori Naruto secara paksa menyebabkan tubuh Naruto terjatuh berlutut sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening.

"Naru-kun, kau kenapa?!" tanya Kuroka secara panik sambil membungkuk memegangi pundak Naruto.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Kuro-chan, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" jawab Naruto sambil memboca berdiri walau dengan bantuan Kuroka.

"Ini pedangmu, pedang memcerminkan jati diri seseorang, semakin tajam pedang itu, semakin kuat juga penggunanya" ucap Susano'o sambil memberikan pedang Kusanagi dan di terima Naruto.

"Naru-kun, aku juga punya hadiah untuku" ucap Amaterasu sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto dan mengengam kedua tangan Naruto.

Naruto merasakan sebuah kekuatan memasuki tubuhnya dan menyatu dengan api putih milik Naruto bagaikan Yin dan Yang.

"Coba kau rasakan kekuatan tadi dan keluarkan" lanjut Amaterasu di balas anggukan Naruto.

Naruto mencoba berkonsentrasi pada kekuatan barunya, tiba-tiba saja muncul api hitam di kedua telapak tangan Naruto.

"Sugoi!" ucap Naruto girang.

"Karena kau juga memiliki elemen api di dalam dirimu jadi tidak susah mengendalikanya bayangankan saja itu api putihmu" balas Amaterasu.

"Aku juga punya hadiah untukmu Naruto-kun" ucap Tsukuyomi sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menatap mata Naruto secara intens.

"Tatap mataku Naruto-kun" lanjut Tsukuyomi.

Naruto menatap mata Tsukiyomi dengan lekat, tiba-tiba sesuatu terasa memasuki mata Naruto membuat matanya terasa panas.

"Panas! Panas! Kenapa mataku seperti terbakar?" tanya Naruto sambil memegangi matanya.

"Aku memberikan kekuatan Genjutsu Tsukuyomi pada matamu, sebuah ilusi yang bisa di rasakan, bukan untuk menjebak musuh ke dalam ilusi tapi sebuah tempat untuk dirimu berlatih di alam bawah sadarmu tanpa perlu mencari tempat untuk berlatih dengan efek latihan yang bisa di rasakan tubuh penggunanya di dunia nyata dan bisa kau modifikasi semaumu" jawab Tsukuyomi.

"Dengan kata lain kau mempunyai dimensi sendiri di dalam matamu" lanjut Tsukuyomi.

"Oh jadi kemampuannya seperti itu" balas Naruto sambil bersikap normal kembali.

"Semoga kau mengingat kami dan mengunjungi kami di masa depan" ucap Tsukuyomi dengan berlina air mata.

"Hei, jangan menangis, aku janji kok akan mengunjungi kalian disana" balas Naruto sambil menghapus air mata Tsukuyomi dengan tanganya.

"Satu lagi untumu, Naru-kun" ucap Amaterasu sambil memdekati Naruto dan memegang kepalanya.

Cup!

Amaterasu mencium Naruto dengan nafsu saling memangut bibir masing-masing, membuat Susano'o mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lain dan Kuroka bersama Tsukuyomi memerah wajahnya.

"Puuah~" mereka mengakhiri ciumannya yang membuat benang saliva di antara bibir mereka yang saling berdekatan.

"Aku juga punya untukmu" ucap Tsukuyomi sambil menarik kepala Naruto dari hadapan Amaterasu dan menciumnya dengan nafsu saling bersilat lidah. Kuroka hanya memerah wajahya menahan cemburu, tapi ia sudah mengijinkan Naruto membuat harem dengan syarat dia menjadi alphanya.

"Puuah~ hah! Hah! Kau sungguh buas Yomi-chan" ucap Naruto setelah ciuman panasnya.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu" ucap Naruto sambil memunculkan sepasang sayap Divine Dividing di punggunya dan berjongkok membelakangi Kuroka.

"Ayo naik Kuro-chan" ucap Naruto di balas anggukan Kiroka sambil menaiki punggung Naruto tanpa tergangu dengan sayap mekanik itu.

"Jaa ne~" ucap Naruto dan Kuroka sambil terbang di balas lambaian tangan ketiga dewa itu.

"Hati-hati Naru-kun/Naruto-kun!" ucap Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi secara bersamaan.

Di depan lintasan terbang Naruto, munculah robekan dimensi secara vertikal menelan Naruto dan Kuroka.

 **Skip Time**

Di markas Khaos Brigade, terlihatlah Arthur dan Bikou berdiri menghadap Ophis yang duduk di singgahsananya.

Tiba-tiba muncul robekan dimensi di samping Arthur dan Bikou mengeluarkan Naruto dan Kuroka yang masih di gendongannya.

"Ternyata kau sudah kembali Hakuryuukou, Nekoshou" ucap Ophis.

"Kami sudah kembali dan membawa Yamato no Orochi sesuai permintaanmu" balas Naruto.

Munculah lingkaran sihir di depan mereka berempat mengeluarkan Yamato no Orochi dalam keadaan lemas tidak berdaya.

"Kerja yang bagus Naruto, Kuroka" ucap Ophis sambil berjalan mendekati Yamato no Orochi dan menempelkan telapak tanganya di tubuh Yamato.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Yamato no Orochi berubah menjadi setitik cahaya dan memasuki tubuh Ophis, tubuh Ophis pun mengeluarkan aura naganya yang menyatu dengan kekuatan Yamato no Orochi.

"Sekarang kalian pergi dari sini dan nikmati masa istirahat kalian" ucap Ophis di balas anggukan keempat makhluk itu dan pergi meninggalkan Ophis.

Di koridor Khaos Brigade, mereka berempat saling mengobrol tentang misi mereka masing-masing.

"Bagaimana misi kalian?" tanya Naruto pada Arthur dan Bikou.

"Yah~ sangat merepotkan, apalagi naga itu selalu mengandakan kepalanya bila kami berdua potong kepalanya, untung Arthur cerdas jadi bisa menangkap Hydra itu" jawab Bikou dengan santai dan sedikit pujian.

"Bagaimana dengamu?" tanya Bikou pada Naruto.

"Oh itu sih, aku mengalahkan Yamato no Orochi di bantu dewa Susano'o" jawab Naruto.

"Jadi kau bertemu dewa, Naruto?" tanya Arthur.

"Bisa di bilang begitu, aku juga bertemu dewi Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu juga" jawab Naruto.

"Dan menjadikan mereka harem" ucap Kuroka yang ikut bergabung.

"Wow! Aku tidak menyangka haremmu seorang dewi, kau sungguh berkelas Naruto" ucap Bikou sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto. Di persimpangan jalan, mereka berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dan berpakaian orang Cina sambil membawa tombak beraura suci. Orang itu menatap Naruto secara intens dan di balas tatapan tajam Naruto.

'Aura tombak cahaya' pikir Naruto.

'Aura naga putih' pikir orang itu.

Mereka berjalan saling melewati dengan mata mereka saling melirik satu sama lain.

 **Skip Time**

Sampailah mereka kini di markas Tim Naruto yang terlihat bersih padahal sudah di tinggal cukup lama penghuninya.

"Siapa yang membersihkan semua ini?" tanya Naruto di balas gelengan Bikou dan Kuroka.

"Sepertinya ku tahu siapa" ucap Arthur.

Tep!

Tep!

Tep!

Terdengarlah suara langkah kaki mengema di seluruh ruangan yang sunyi karena kesibukan Naruto, Kuroka, dan Bikou berpikir, sementara Arthur hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"Onii-chan, kau sudah pulang" ucap Le Fay muncul dari balik dinding. Ia memakai apron kotak-kotak sambil memegang sepatula.

"Eeeh! Le Fay!" ucap Tim Naruto kecuali Arthur secara bersamaan.

"Halo, Onii-san, Onee-san" balas Le Fay sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku yang memberi tahu letak lokasi markas kita" bukan Le Fay yang menjawab tetapi Arthur.

"Ooh…" balas mereka bertiga serempak.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian semua, ayo kita makan" ucap Le Fay.

"Apa ada ramen?" tanya Naruto dengan berbinar.

"Sayangnya tidak ada Onii-san" jawab Le Fay membuat Naruto pundung di pojokan sambil bergumam 'ramen, ramen, kemana dirimu? Ayah selalu mencarimu'.

"Ternyata pemimpin kita sudah gila, ayo kita undi kembali siapa yang menjadi pemimpin" ucap Bikou tanpa memikirkan perasaan Naruto yang jelas-jelas mendengar itu.

 **Skip Time**

 **Naruto**

Saat ini, Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di taman kota Kuoh, suasana sore hari menambah keindahan tersendiri bagi semua orang yang merasakannya.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku panjang dan duduk di sana sambil menatap langit senja yang menenangkan. Hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya, rambut pirangnya mulai bergoyang-goyang mengikuti kemana angin berhembus.

Tiba-tiba dari langit turunlah Azazel dengan ke-6 pasang sayap gagak membentang luas dari balik punggunya dan menghilang bagaikan bulu-bulu hitam bertaburan. Berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih cuek dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ternyata kau sudah muncul kembali rupanya" ucap Azazel tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Begitulah, masuk organisasi baru membuatmu mendapat misi yang merepotkan" balas Naruto.

"Kau tahu Naruto, semenjak kau pergi, Serafall dan Gabriel selalu datang padaku untuk menanyakan keberadaanmu" ucap Azazel.

"Begitukah, haah~ semuanya akan jadi merepotkan bila bertemu mereka" balas Naruto dengan lesuh.

"Hei! Sebenarnya apa maksudmu menyerangku waktu itu? Apa kau ingin berlatih lagi denganku di saat seperti itu atau kau punya tujuan tertentu?" tanya Azazel.

"Kau tahu kan Azazel, bila timku punya tujuan tertentu" jawab Naruto di balas anggukan Azazel.

"Melindungi perdamaian dari balik layar" ucap Azazel membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Sebelum aliansi terbentuk, aku selalu mengikuti jejakmu untuk memilih perdamaian, yah~ walau perdamaian bagiku adalah sesudah membunuh orang itu dan menjadi terkuat dari yang terkuat" balas Naruto.

"Azazel!" panggil Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Azazel.

"Aku ingin kembali ke Grigory, ku rasa Sacred Gearku harus di perbarui" jawab Naruto.

"Wah, wah, wah! Kau ingin memodifikasi Divine Dividing lagi?" tanya Azazel dengan senang.

"Tentu saja, sebelumnya aku dengan bantuanmu berhasil meningkatkan fungsi Divine Dividing untuk membagi kekuatan dewa, sekarang aku ingin minta bantuanmu lagi memodifikasi mode Balance Breaker" jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang juga kita ke Grigory dan menjadi patner lagi" ucap Azazel.

Munculah lingkaran sihir di permukaan tanah di tempat Naruto dan Azazel, mereka berdua pun masuk kedalamnya, tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok makhluk bersembunyi dari balik pohon.

"Ternyata dia punya hubungan dengan gubernur malaikat jatuh rupanya" gumam sosok itu.

 **Skip Time**

 **4 Hari Kemudian**

Di sebuah tempat yang di hutan belantara yang di penuhi banyak kawah besar menghancurkan sebagian hutan tersebut. Di salah satu kawah, terlihatlah Naruto dengan mode Balance Breaker yang di selimuti api hitam milik dewi Amaterasu. Berdiri dengan gagah dengan membentangkan sepasang sayap Divine Dividing yang begitu lebar.

Di hadapannya, nampak monster rakasasa yang terbuat dari batu dan lava yang mengalir di sela-sela kulitnya.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Tinggal satu lagi monster Golum yang tersisah" gumam Naruto sambil memgatur napas.

Monster Golum pun berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengayunkan tanganya yang mengepal ke arah Naruto yang masih berada di permukaan.

Naruto meningkatkan eksistensi api hitamnya yang menyelimuti dirinya, dia langsung terbang menjauh menghindari pukulan Golum.

DUUUAAR!

Tanah bekas pijakan Naruto langsung hancur seketika setelah menerima pukulan Golum. Naruto terbang melesat ke arah Golum sambil menarik tanganya kebelakang dan memukul udara hampa yang mengeluarkan api hitam menghantam kepala Golum.

DUUAR!

Kepala Golum pun hancur seketika di ikuti tubuhnya yang hancur berhamburan ke permukaan.

"Akhirnya hah! hah! Selesai sudah" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Pyaar!

Naruto pun menghilangkan mode Balance Breakernya dan berjalan mendekati pedang bergagang hitam yang menancap di permukaan tidak jauh dari area pertarungan.

"Saatnya berlatih Kenjutsu" ucap Naruto.

Di hadapan Naruto, munculah Arthur dengan menggengam kedua pedang Excalibur Ruler dan Caliburn.

"Heh! Aku seperti Tuhan saja di dimensi mataku" ucap Naruto.

Naruto memposisikan pedang Kusanaginya di depan wajahnya secara horizontal bagaikan membelah kepala Naruto dengan kuda-kuda bertarung. Arthur pun mengangkat kedua pedangnya memposisikan menyilang di depan wajahnya dengan kuda-kuda yang sedikit membungkuk.

Wuuussh!

Wuuussh!

Mereka pun berlari dengan kecepatan masing-masing sambil mengayunkan pedang mereka.

Traaannk!

Ke-3 pedang pun saling berbenturan, lebih tepatnya pedang Naruto harus menahan dua pedang Arthur yang di ayunkan secara vertikal yang ingin membelah Naruto jadi 3.

Syuuussh!

Syuuussh!

Tep!

Tep!

Mereka ber-2 melompat mundur mengambil jarak dari musuh masing-masing.

"Bukan hanya ilusi, tapi kekuatan Kenjutsunya tetap sama seperti pemikiranku" gumam Naruto.

Naruto mengalirkan kekuatan api hitamnya pada pedangnya hingga menyelimuti seluruh bilahnya yang seperti termakan api hitam.

Naruto mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan dengan api Amaterasu yang semakin membara dan mengayunkanya dari samping ke depan.

 **[Amaterasu Fire Wave Slats]**

Munculah gelombang api hitam mengarah ke Arthur. Ia pun mengeluarkan aura suci dari kedua pedangnya dan di ayunkan berlawanan dari serangan Naruto.

BLAAR!

Kedua jenis elemen itu saling berbenturan menimbulkan ledakan di antara mereka. Tiba-tiba muncul Naruto dari balik asap berlari mengarah ke Arthur sambil mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal. Arthur memposisikan kembali pedangnya secara menyilang siap menahan serangan Naruto.

Traank!

Ketiga jenis pedang itu kembali berbenturan menimbulkan suara khas besi berhantaman. Naruto mengayunkan kakinya berusaha menendang kaki Arthur untuk merobohkanya, Arthur dengan sigap melompat sedikit ke udara membuat tubuhnya melayang dengan gerakan lambat di ikuti pedang Excalibur Ruler di hunuskan ke kepala Naruto, dengan gerakan lambat, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya membuat pedang Arthur hanya menusuk udara hampat.

Baast!

Wuuussh!

Naruto mendorong kakinya ke belakang dan mendorong kakinya kembali ke depan dengan memberi serangan kejutan kepada Arthur.

Arthur menancapkan kedua pedangnya ke tanah dengan cepat dan memberi tendangan kedepan membuat Naruto terpaksa terdorong beberapa meter ke belakang walau sudah di tahan dengan pedangnya.

"Ternyata aku membuat Arthur palsu lebih cepat di sini" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup latihannya" lanjut Naruto.

Tiba-tiba sekelilingnya berubah menjadi seperti angin dan meninggalkan pandangan hitam.

Naruto pun membuka matanya secara perlahan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya sekitarnya. Tubuhnya pun di penuhi keringat yang terus bercucuran membuat kaos putihnya basah.

"Akhirnya kau sudah sadar rupanya, sudah seharian penuh mengawasimu yang hanya bersimedi" ucap Azazel yang sudah berdiri bersandar di pintu ruangan. Ruangan itu di penuhi dengan alat-alat penelitihan tentang Sacred Gear dan juga tempat di mana Naruto mengembangkan Sacred Gear Divine Dividing untuk bisa membagi kekuatan dewa yang tidak bisa di lakukan Hakuryuukou-Hakuryuukou sebelumnya.

"setelah ini apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Azazel.

"Menemui kenalan lama" jawab Naruto.

"Ke mana?" tanya Azazel lagi.

"Kyoto"

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Yo! Bertemu lagi denganku yang kece badai ini. Chapter ini mungkin awal perjalan Naruto bersama tim ke Kyoto dan bertemu pairnya nanti.**

 **Harem:**

 **Kuroka (Alpha)**

 **Serafall**

 **Gabriel**

 **Tsukuyomi**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Yasaka**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAKURYUUKOU**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Harem.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Divine Dividing!Naru, Amaterasu!Naru, Kusanagi!Naru.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto Lucifer pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa dengan tujuan hidup membalas dandam pada kakeknya dan menjadi yang terkuat dari yang terkuat.**

 **Chapter 7**

Tim Naruto bersama Le Fay saat ini berada di Kyoto, tempat tinggal para Youkai terbesar di Jepang. Tempat tinggal mereka di lindungi sebuah kekkai cukup kuat untuk menahan makhluk supranatural lain untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Ternyata mereka anti sosial pada makhluk supranatural lainnya" ucap Naruto. Ia menatap kekkai merah yang berarti betapa kuatnya pelindung itu.

"Mereka memang membatasi pergerakan makhluk supranatural lainnya, mereka tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusan supranatural walau mereka mahkluk supranatural, bila mereka ikut campur dengan yang lain, bangsa Youkai akan dalam bahaya, terlebih lagi bangsa Youkai populasinya lebih sedikit dari makhluk supranatural lainnya, dengan itu maka membuat kekkai kuat ini" balas Kuroka.

"Oh… Jadi seperti itu" jawab Naruto dan Bikou sambil memegang dagunya dengan pose berpikir.

"Onii-chan!" panggil Le Fay pada Arthur.

"Ada apa Fay-chan?" tanya Arthur.

"Menurut legenda yang pernah Le Fay baca di perpustakaan Khaos Brigade, bangsa Youkai dulu pernah ada 9 Youkai terkuat yang di sebut Bijuu dan Bijuu itu sekarang hanya tinggal Bijuu berekor sembilan yang keturunannya sekarang memimpin bangsa Youkai" jawab Le Fay memberi penjelasan.

"Wah! Kau sungguh pintar Le Fay-chan, memang bangsa Youkai sekarang di pimpin keturunan Bijuu berekor sembilan. Ia bernama Yasaka dan ia juga sudah memiliki anak bernama Kunou" ucap Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Naru-kun?" tanya Kuroka penasaran.

"Aku pernah kemari bersama Azazel dan dia juga pernah menawariku untuk menjadi calon suaminya" jawab Naruto.

"APA! CALON SUAMI?" teriak ketiga temanya dengan OOC, bahkan Arthur yang berwajah datar pun ikut kaget. Sementara Le Fay hanya menatap ke empat orang itu dengan pandangan polos.

"Hei! Jangan teriak-teriak di dekat kupingku, sakit tahu" seru Naruto sambil menutup kupingnya.

Tiba-tiba muncul gelombang angin berbentuk bulan sabit melesat cepat menuju Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Awas!" seru Naruto. Mereka melompat menjauh menghindari serangan dadakan.

DUUAR!

Tep! Tep! Tep! Tep! Tep!

Mereka mendarat dengan sempurna tidak jauh dari lokasi ledakan.

Tep! Tep! Tep!

Munculah tiga mahkluk tidak jauh di hadapan Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Sosok pertama adalah manusia menyerupai harimau putih dengan kepala, tangan, dan kaki harimau putih dengan membawa dua pedang besar di kedua tangannya.

Sosok kedua adalah beruang hitam berdiri tegak membawa kapak besar di tangan kanannya. Sosok ketiga adalah manusia berkepala elang menyerupai Tengu yang memakai zirah samurai dengan membawa dua katana di kedua tanganya.

'Hahahaha… Muncul juga dia' batin Naruto dengan menyeringai kecil di sudut bibirnya.

"Arthur dan Bikou, kalian hadapi Youkai yang memakai zirah samurai itu. Kuro-chan dan Le Fay, kalian hadapi beruang itu dan aku akan melawan harimau itu" perintah Naruto.

"Ha'i" seru mereka. Arthur dan Bikou berlari cepat melesat menuju Youkai berkepala elang itu dengan senjata sudah di gengaman masing-masing.

Kuroka dengan Senjutsunya dan Le Fay dengan lingkaran sihir, mereka melesat saling berlawanan untuk menyerang dari dua arah. Naruto mengeluarkan pedang Kusanagi dan menyelimutinya dengan api hitam bercampur Demonic Power menambah kesan sangar pedangnya.

'A-amaterasu?' pikir ketiga Youkai yang muncul itu.

"HYYAAAA!" teriak Tim Naruto sambil melesat menyerang musuh mereka.

 **Arthur dan Bikou**

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Youkai berkepala elang itu harus menahan dua serangan dari kiri dan kanan dengan dua katananya menahan pedang Excalibur Ruler dan Nyoi-Bo.

'Lumayan hebat juga' pikir Youkai menyerupai Tengu.

 **Kuroka dan Le Fay**

Buuagh!

Wuuussh…

Kuroka memukul Youkai beruang itu tepat di wajahnya membuat Youkai itu terdorong kebelakang dengan cepat.

Buuuurrr…

DUUAR!

Dari arah samping, terlihatlah Le Fay menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan api mengenai Youkai beruang itu sampai meledak.

 **Naruto**

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Krak! Krak!

Youkai harimau itu menahan serangan Naruto dengan kedua pedangnya yang sudah dialiri Senjutsu walau pedangnya tidak mampu menahan pedang Naruto membuat pedangnya retak.

Syuut…

Tep!

Youkai harimau itu melompat mundur mengambil jarak dari Naruto yang sudah membuat kedua pedangnya retak dan tidak berguna.

Klang!

Klang!

"Ayo kita adu Taijutsu saja, Naruto-sama" ucap Youkai Harimau putih itu sambil membuang kedua pedangnya.

"Baik, tapi jangan salahkan aku" balas Naruto sambil memasuki pedang Kusanagi ke dalam lingkaran aihir buatannya.

Wuuussh...

Wuuussh…

Buagh!

Buagh!

Buuumm!

Mereka pun melesat dengan cepat dan mengadu tinju yang menimbulkan gelombang angin yang cukup kencang.

"Kau salah memilih lawan, Divine Dividing" ucap Naruto.

Baast!

Munculah sayap mekanik berwarna biru langit membentang luas di balik punggung Naruto.

"Kau kalah" lanjut Naruto.

 **[Divide][Divide]**

 **[Divide][Divide]**

Bruuk!

Youkai harimau putih pun terjatuh ke tanah dengan kedua tanganya menopang tubuhnya.

Sosok Tengu yang sedang bertarungan dengan Arthur dan Bikou mengalihkan pandangnya pada Naruto yang masih membentangkan sayap Divine Dividingnya.

'Jadi dia pemuda pirang itu yang bersama Azazel dulu' batin Tengu tanpa mempedulikan Arthur dan Bikou yang kembali melesat menyerang.

"Tunggu!" seru Tengu sambil merentangkan telapak tangannya ke depan untuk menghentikan aksi Arthur dan Bikou.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto-sama" ucap Tengu pada Naruto.

"Ini belum berlebihan Tengu-san, tapi hanya secuil kekuatanku. Huwahahaha…" jawab Naruto dengan penuh OOC dan tawa mengelegar.

"Kau yakin dia pemimpin kita?" tanya Arthur berbisik pada Bikou yang dari tadi menatap Naruto.

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak terlalu yakin" jawab Bikou.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Naruto-sama, Yasaka-sama selalu menanti kembali kepulanganmu dan membuatku harus mencarimu atas perintah Yasaka-sama" ucap Tengu sambil menyarungi kembali katananya.

"Eh! Benarkah? Maaf membuat mencariku selama ini" balad Naruto sambil menghilangkan sayap mekaniknya dan mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Baiklah Naruto-sama, ikuti aku" ucap Tengu sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kenapa dia memanggilmu Naruto-sama" tanya Bikou sambil menujuk Tengu yang pergi menjauh di ikuti Youkai harimau dan beruang yang nampak penuh luka memar dan kesulitan berjalan.

"Tentu saja, karena aku calon suami Yasaka-chan" jawab Naruto dengan tampang polos.

"EHHH!" teriak tim Naruto terkejut.

"Terus kenapa kita harus capek-capek menghadapi mereka tadi kalau kau adalah orang terhormat disini" tanya Arthur.

"Yah~ mungkin untuk menguji kemampuan kalian bertarung" jawab Naruto.

"Hei! Kalian bertiga, ayo cepat sebelum kami tinggal!" ucap Kuroka cukup keras yang sudah jauh mengikuti Tengu dan dua Youkai lainnya meninggalkan Maruto, Arthur, dan Bikou disana.

"Haah~ kita di tinggal" gumam Naruto

 **Skip Time**

Sampailah mereka di tengah pemukiman para Youkai, di tempat ini di penuhi berbagai jenis Youkai yang sedang mengobrol dan melakukan transaksi jual beli seperti suasana di pasar tradisional.

"Sepertinya sudah banyak berubah disini semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu" ucap Naruto sambil terus menatap sekitarnya.

Bugh!

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau adalah calon suami Yasaka?" tanua Kuroka setelah menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Aku lupa bilang padamu, heheheh..." jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepala dan tawa konyol.

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri pemukiman sampai di hadapan mereka sebuah istana khas Jepang tidak beda jauh dari istana dewa Shinto yang memiliki gerbang masuk yang cukup besar dengan para Youkai ksatria yang sedang berjaga.

Gerbang masuk pun terbuka memperlihatkan suasana taman yang tampak asri di halaman istana. Di sudut taman nampaklah seorang gadis bertubuh mungil, berambut pirang, dan memakai pakaian miko yang sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan yang sedang memandangi langit.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandanganya para para tamu yang memasuki istana. Matanya pun membulat di iringi air mata yang mulai berjatuhan, ia turun dari ayunan dan berlari di irirngi menuju Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Naruto yang mengalihkan pandanganya pada dari istana dan menatap gadis mungil yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kunou-chan!" ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak sambil merentangkan kedua tanganya.

"TOU-CHAN!" teriak gadis mungil yang di panggil Kunou oleh Naruto mulai menerjang Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

"Hiks! hiks! a-aku hiks! sa-sangat merindukan Tou-chan hiks!" ucap Kunou di sela tangisnya di pelukan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena sudah menelantarkanmu Kunou-chan" balas Naruto sambil memerat pelukanya dari sosok anaknya.

Kunou melepas pelukanya dan menatap Naruto dengan muka ceria walau masih ada bekas aliran air mata di kedua pipinya.

"Ternyata benar apa kata Kaa-chan bahwa wajah Tou-chan tampan" ucap Kunou dengan ceria khas anak-anak.

Naruto mengusap kepala Kunou dengan lembut dan mencubit kedua pipi tembem Kunou dengan gemas.

"Aww! sakit Tou-chan" ucap Kunou sambil mengusap pipi tembemnya yang memerah.

"Kau sangat imut mirip sekali dengan ibumu" balas Naruto dengan tersenyum.

'Berarti aku yang kedua yang mengisi hati Naru-kun, tapi tak apa lah yang pasti dia tetap mencintaiku' batin Kuroka yang juga tersenyum melihat interaksi antara anak dan ayah.

Ceklek!

Pintu istana pun terbuka, nampaklah wanita bersurai pirang, berwajah cantik dan imut, body seksi yang di balut kimono merah dan putih seperti copyan dari Kunou tapi versi dewasa.

"Kau sudah pulang, Naru-kun" ucap wanita itu yang bernama Yasaka yang membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Aku pulang Yasa-chan"

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Yo minna-san! Bertemu lagi dengan Author tampan ini, hehehe… Bagaimana? Seru tidak? Hahaha… Saya terlalu berharap. Semua manusia pasti memiliki kesalahan. Sedikit bocoran, nanti Naruto akan berlatih di Kyoto untuk mendapatkan kekuatan baru dan penyerangan. Cerita ini diambil setelah Issei dan kawan-kawan sudah kembali dari Mekai setelah berlatih dan melawan Loki seperti di canon karena cerita ini hanya menujukan kisah Naruto dan kawan-kawan.**

 **Harem disini akan ada sedikot perubahan bahwa yang memegang Alpha adalah Yasaka bukan Kuroka karena sudah memiliki anak Kunou walau tidak di ceritakan.**

 **Harem:**

 **Yasaka (Alpha)**

 **Kuroka**

 **Serafall**

 **Gabriel**

 **Tsukuyomi**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**HAKURYUUKOU**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Harem.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Divine Dividing!Naru, Amaterasu!Naru, Kusanagi!Naru.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto Lucifer pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa dengan tujuan hidup membalas dandam pada kakeknya dan menjadi yang terkuat dari yang terkuat.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Flashback 2 Tahun Lalu**

Terlihatlah di langit malam kota Kyoto terdapat dua orang berbeda umur yang sedang terbang dengan sayap yang berbeda.

Orang pertama, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, memakai pakaian seperti seorang preman dengan sepasang sayap mekanik berwarna biru langit di balik punggunya yang membentang luas membela langit.

Orang kedua, seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan poni pirang, memakai jubah ungu yang berkibar-kibar di tiup angin dengan enam pasang sayap gagak dari punggungnya membentang lebar menyatu dengan langit malam.

Mereka berdua adalah Naruto sang Hakuryuukou dan Azazel Gubernur Da-tenshi, mereka nampak terbang lurus menuju suatu tempat yang di lihat dari langit seperti di lindungi sebuah Kekkai berwarna merah.

"Jadi itu tujuan kita, Azazel-sensei?" tanya Naruto.

"Benar Naruto, kita akan menuju kawasan Youkai di kota ini" jawab Azazel.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan kita kemari?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu saja menemui seseorang dan anggap saja ini sebagai latihanmu" jawab Azazel.

"Haah~ paling-paling kau menyuruhku menemanimu mengintip perempuan di onsen" gumam Naruto pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Azazel.

"Hahahaha… Tenyata kau bisa bercanda juga tidak seperti Lucifer-Lucifer lainnya" seru Azazel dengan sedikit mengejek.

"ITU BUKAN BERCANDA TAHU! ITU MEMANG FAKTA, ERO-DA-TENSHI!" teriak Naruto membuat dirinya menjadi chibi dengan kepala membesar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Azazel. Azazel yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya tertawa kaku.

 **Skip Time**

Sampailah mereka di sebuah gerbang dengan kiri dan kananya terdapat benteng berbentuk lingkaran melindungi desa di dalamnya(seperti Konohagakure).

Kreeett…

Tiba-tiba gerbang itu terbuka sedikit, keluarlah dua sosok yang berbeda, siluman buaya yang berdiri tegak dengan membawa dua katana di gengamannya dan siluman ular cobra yang berdiri tegak dengan membawa naginata yang di acungkan pada Naruto dan Azazel.

"Siapa kalian? Mau apa datang kemari?" tanya siluman buaya itu.

"Hei! hei! santai dulu, aku dan muridku datang kesini ingin bertemu Yasaka-hime" jawab Azazel.

"Untuk apa kau ingin bertemu Yasaka-sama?" tanya siluman ular cobra tersebut.

"Biarkan mereka masuk, Yasaka-sama yang mengundang mereka kesini" ucap sosok berpakaian samurai yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari balik gerbang.

"Ah! Tengu-sama, maaf atas kesalah pahaman saya" ucap Youkai buaya sambil berlutut hormat di ikuti Youkai ular cobra rekannya.

"Mari Azazel-san" ucap Tengu.

"Ah kau ini, selalu datang terlambat. Bisa-bisa mungkin ada pertarungan disini dan aku di bantai Youkai disini" balas Azazel sedikit bercanda.

Naruto terus memperhatiak sosok yang di panggil Tengu oleh dua Youkai tadi dan Azazel.

'Aura yang kuat, mungkin lebih kuat dari Azazel' pikir Naruto.

Mereka kini melanjutkan perjalanan melewati pemukiman para Youkai yang berisi berbagai macam jenis siluman memadati jalan. Para Youkai itu membungkukkan badan saat Tengu melewati mereka.

"Hei! Azazel-sensei, sebenarnya siapa sih dia?" tanya Naruto sedikit berbisik pada Azazel.

"Dia adalah salah satu petinggi Youkai di sini, namanya Tengu, banyak makhluk memanggilnya raja iblis Tengu walau dia bukan iblis hanya saja kekuatannya hampir menyamai seorang Maou" jawab Azazel.

"Berarti dia lebih kuat darimu" ucap Naruto.

"Bisa di bilang begitu" balas Azazel.

Tibalah mereka di depan istana khas bergaya Jepang yang di kawal banyak prajurit Youkai.

Kreet…

Gerbang istana pun terbuka yang pertama di lihat Naruto adalah hamparan taman yang luas di halaman depan istana.

Tep!

Tep!

Tep!

Keluarlah dari dalam istana seorang gadis bersurai pirang di sanggul dengan beberapa helai rambut menggantung, memakai kimono berwarna putih dan merah.

'Cantik sekali' pikir Naruto sambil menatap perempuan tersebut yang berjalan mendekat.

Azazel yang melihat Naruto terus memandangi Yasaka jadi tersenyum tipis. Yasaka yang terus di pandangi Naruto menjadi sedikit kikuk dengan pipi memerah.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta" gumam Azazel membuat Naruto gelabakan.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga" ucap Yasaka.

"Tentu saja Yasaka-hime" balas Azazel.

"Azazel, siapa pemuda di belakangmu itu?" tanya Yasaka berbisik pada Azazel.

"Oh, dia Naruto Lucifer, muridku" jawab Azazel.

"Lu-lucifer" ucap Yasaka kaget.

"Naruto, perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Azazel.

"Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Lucifer murid Azazel-sensei dan pemegang Divine Dividing" ucap Naruto.

"Divine Di-dividing" ucap Yasaka dan Tengu yang mendengarnya kaget.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk Azazel-san, Naruto-kun" ucap Yasaka sambil melenggang masuk di ikuti Naruto, sementara dua orang lainnya hanya bisa mematung.

"-Kun!" gumam mereka bersamaan.

 **Skip Time**

Berkumpulah mereka kecuali Naruto dan Yasaka di ruang rapat bersama para petinggi Youkai lainnya.

"Azazel, apa kau tahu tujuan kami memanggilmu ke sini?" tanya Youkai kura-kura salah satu petinggi Youkai Kyoto

"Yah aku tahu itu, tentang pergerakan iblis berkekuatan besar sekitar sini" jawab Azazel.

"benar, banyak prajurit Youkai kami yang mati saat menghadapi mereka dan auranya seperti iblis golongan Maou lama" ucap Youkai singa juga salah satu petinggi Youkai Kyoto.

"Maou lama?" tanya Azazel heran.

"Benar, tidak salah lagi. Aku sangat hafal dengan aura ini, aura yang suka bikin keributan" jawab Tengu yang juga salah satu petinggi Youkai Kyoto

"Apa tujuan mereka berada di sekitar sini?" tanya Azazel.

"Kami tidak tahu, tapi kemungkinan besar menurut pendapat kami mereka ingin menangkap Yasaka-hime karena ia keturuan terakhir dari Kyuubi no Yokou" ucap Youkai beruang yang juga merupakan salah satu petinggi Youkai Kyoto.

"Siapa yang mengawal Yasaka-hime saat ini?" tanya Azazel.

"kami menunjuk Tengu-san sebagai pengawal dan wakil Yasaka-hime" jawab Youkai kura-kura.

"Apa Yasaka-hime tahu tentang hal ini?" tanya Azazel lagi.

"Dia tidak tahu, kami sengaja tidak memberi tahukannya karena ia terlalu muda untuk urusan seperti ini dan hal ini akan membuatnya panik sendiri, mungkin saja nanti dia akan meninggalkan Kyoto karena tidak ingin membahayakan Youkai lainnya" jawab Youkai singa.

 **Skip Time**

 **Tempat Naruto**

Naruto menatap pancuran air yang menjulang tinggi di taman halaman depan kediaman Yasaka. Matanya tidak pernah terpaling dari cipratan air yang di pantulkan oleh kolam di bawahnya.

Sebuah kenangan masa lalu terekam kembali ke otaknya, sebuah kenangan bersama kedua orang tuanya yang di mana mereka sedang bermain di taman di dekat pancuran air seharian sampai malam itu tiba di mana orang tuanya di bunuh oleh kakeknya sendiri di depan matanya.

Pluk!

Sebuah tangan putih nan halus menepuk pundaknya membuat ia tersadar kembali dari lamunanya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Yasaka yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Ah! tidak, hanya mengingat masa lalu" jawab Naruto.

"Pasti sangat sulit untuk melepas orang yang kita kasihi" ucap Yasaka.

"Aku selalu mengingat mereka, sangat sulit untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu" balas Naruto.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Azazel, kau mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam tapi kau tetap tegar menghadapi hidup. Sulit sekali mencari seseorang yang memiliki hati seorang ksatria" ucap Yasaka.

"Oh ya! Yasaka-sama, maukah kau menemaniku mengelilingi desa ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu, tapi kau harus memanggilku Yasa-chan, Saka-chan, atau Yasaka-chan jangan pakai -sama" ucap Yasaka.

"Eh! iya Yasa-chan" balas Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayo!" ucap Yasaka sambil mengulurkan tanganya dan Naruto menyambut tangan itu dengan halus.

Sementara di kedalaman hutan Kyoto di luar kawasan desa, terlihatlah seorang pria bersurai hitam di kuncir kuda, memakai jubah hitam sedang duduk di atas pohon sambil mengamati aktifitas para Youkai dengan teropong.

"Ternyata cucu Rizevim ada di sana" guman pria itu.

 **Skip Time**

Suasana malam melingkupi Kyoto, semua nampak sepi hanya beberapa prajurit Youkai yang berjaga.

Naruto tidak bisa tidur di kamarnya, ia begitu gelisah tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, ia merasakan aura yang tidak asing mendekati desa Youkai.

Buuumm!

Tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan di tengah-tengah pemukiman penduduk, para Youkai bergegas keluar dari rumah mereka mencari tahu asal suara, prajurit Youkai berlari mendekati asal ledakan dengan senjata yang siap di gunakan.

Dari kepulan asap, nampaklah seseorang berdiri dengan ketiga pasang sayap iblis yang membentang lebar dari balik punggunya.

"Creuserey Asmodeus" ucap Azazel berjalan mendekati pria yang bernama Creuserey Asmodeus, salah satu keturunan asli dari Asmodeus.

"Oh ada Azazel rupanya" ucap Creuserey basa-basi.

"Mau apa kau di sini Creuserey?" tanya Azazel sambil mengacungkan pedang cahaya kedepannya.

Di samping Azazel muncul Youkai Tengu dengan kedua katana di genggam kedua tangannya di ikuti prajurit Youkai yang sudah mengepung Creuserey dari berbagai arah dengan senjata di acungkan ke depan.

"Jadi ini sambutan kalian padaku" ucap Creuserey yang sedang menatap area sekitarnya.

Buum!

Dari langit muncul Naruto dengan sepasang sayap mekanik membentang indah dari balik punggunya dan mendarat dengan keras sampai menimbulkan daya kejut di depan Azazel.

"Ohok! ohok! kau terlalu berlebihan Naruto" ucap Azazel sambil mengibas-ibaskan tanganya menyapu debu yang masuk ke tenggorokannya.

"Tidak ku sangka bertemu salah satu Old Satan Faction disini" ucap Naruto.

"Rasanya ingin sekali aku membunuhmu saat ini juga!" lanjut Naruto geram.

Krek!

Wuuuussshh!

Naruto mendorong permukaan tanah dengan kakinya sampai membuat retakkan dan melesat ke depan dengan sangat cepat dengan siap memberi pukulan yang di selimuti api putih Albion bercampur Demonic Power. Creuserey yang melihat ini hanya menyeringai kecil di sudut bibirnya.

Duuuuaaarrr!

Terciptalah ledakan besar di tempat Creuserey berdiri. Kepulan asap mulai memudar nampaklah kawah besar disana, di tengah kawah terlihatlah Creuserey hanya sedikit bergeser dengan menahan tangan Naruto drngan satu tangan. Tubuh Creuserey nampak di selimuti aura hitam keunguan menguar dengan hebat membuat tubuh Naruto nampak bergetar.

" **Naruto! aku merasakan aura Ouroboros Ophis dari tubuhnya"** ucap Albion lewat telepati pada Naruto.

'Apa? Ophis! yang benar saja, bagaimana mungkin ia bertemu Ophis, apa mungkin dia memasuki organisasi Ophis?' tanya Naruto pada Albion lewat telepati.

"Jangan melamun di depan lawanmu" ucap Creuserey datar sambil mengumpulkan aura Ophis di tangan kirinya dan siap memukul perut Naruto.

Duuak!

Buum!

Sreeet…

Naruto terpental menghantam tanah dengan tubuh terseret beberapa meter dari lokasi tempat ia mendarat.

"Uhuk! uhuk! pu-pukulanmu lumayan juga" gumam Naruto sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Naruto segera bangkit kembali dengan tubuh yang di penuhi luka-luka, Naruto tersenyum terhadap Creuserey lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Kau salah memilih lawan, bodoh!" ucap Naruto membuat Creuserey mengerutkan keningnya.

 **[Divide] [Divide]**

 **[Divide] [Divide]**

 **[Divide] [Divide]**

 **[Divide] [Divide]**

Tiba-tiba Creuserey memegangi perutnya dengan membungkuk sambil menahan beban tubuhnya dengan satu tangan, dari sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah dan ia kembali menatap Naruto yang masih terengah-terengah.

"Si-sialan kau!" geram Creuserey kesal.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan menstabilkan kekuatannya sambil menatap tajam Creuserey.

"Kali ini aku akan HANCURKAN KAU!"

Wuuussh!

Naruto melesat cepat menuju Creuserey dengan menyiapkan pukulan tangan kananya yang berselimuti api putih Albion bercampur Demonic Power.

Buuuaagh!

Naruto memukul perut Creuserey dengan sangat keras sampai terpaksa membungkuk dengan memuntahkan darah, dengan gerakan lambat sebelum tubuh Creuserey terpental, Naruto membuat pusaran api putih membentuk bola di tangan kirinya.

 **[Divide]**

 **[Divide]**

 **[Divide]**

Bola itu membesar tiga kali lipat sambil siap hantamkan kepada Creuserey yang meringis kesakitan dengan terpental dengan gerakan slow motion.

"Ini untuk desa ini!"

Duuuuuuaaaaarrrrr!

 **Skip Time**

Di salah satu kamar di kediaman Yasaka, terlihatlah seorang pemuda tampan bersurai pirang terbaring lemah di atas futon yang sudah di siapkan.

"Haaah~ benar-benar merepotkan" gumam Naruto sambil menatap langit kamar.

Sreek!

Tiba-tiba pintu tatami terbuka, nampaklah Yasaka yang terbalut kimono seorang miko putih dan merah namun nampak kekecilan membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas membuat Naruto mimisan.

'Sialan kau Azazel!' batin Naruto geram sambil membayangkan Azazel mentawakanmya.

"Kau kenapa Naru-kun?" tanya Yasaka sensual sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan perlahan.

Yasaka duduk bersimpuh di samping futon Naruto dan menjodongkan tubuhnya ke depan membuat Naruto terpaksa bergeser kebelakang.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Yasaka sensual.

'Demi celana dalam Azazel tang tidak pernah di cuci sebulan, aku sudah tidak tahan!' batin Naruto.

Bruk!

Naruto dengan tiba-tiba mendekap tubuh Yasaka di bawahnya.

"Kau sudah menggodaku Yasa-chan jadi kau jangan menyesal" ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal dengan keputusanku, apa kau mau menjadi suamiku?" tanya Yasaka sambil membelai lembut pipi Naruto.

"Tapi aku masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi suamimu" jawab Naruto.

"Aku akan menunggumu" ucap Yasaka sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto dengan menutup matq, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum geli dan ikut menutup matanya.

Cup!

Ciuman yang awalnya hanya menyalurkan rasa sayang menjadi ciuman nafsu yang bergejolak. Yasaka memegang bagian belakang kepala Naruto dan menekannya untuk mempererat ciumannya.

Tangan Naruto tidak tinggal diam, tangannya mulai bergerilya meremas lembut payudara Yasaka dari balik kimono mikonya.

Ia mulai membuka bagian atas Yasaka sampai kebawah dan menampakan tubuh Yasaka yang sangat sexy dan telanjang dengan tubuh ideal dan payudara besar, kenyal, dan kenyang membuat tangan Naruto tidak pernah berhenti meremasnya.

Ciuman Naruto beralih ke kuping, dahi, mata, pipi, dan bibir kembali. Tangan kirinya mulai mengusap vagina Yasaka dengan lembut membuat desahan tertahan di mulut Yasaka.

Ciuman Naruto beralih ke leher Yasaka memberi tanda kemerahan di sana memperlihatkan bahwa Youkai betina itu sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Ah~ ssh.. ah! ah! N-naru ahh~" desah Yasaka dengan tangannya mulai meremas-remas surai pirang Naruto menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

Mulut Naruto mulai turun ke area payudara kiri Yasaka dan menjilatnya, menghisapnya, mengigitnya, dan mengulumnya membuat pemiliknya mengeliat tidak karuan sambil mendesah menyembut nama Naruto berulang kali.

Tangan kanan Naruto terus meremas payudara kanan Yasaka dengan lembut, sementara tangan kirinya jari tengahnya mulai di masukan ke dalam vagina Yasaka yang masih sempit dan rapat serta di tambah pelumas alami yang keluar dari dalamnya membuat jari Naruto bebas masuk kedalam walau sedikit sulit.

"Ah! ah! te-teru… Naru~" desah Yasaka.

Naruto melepas semua kegiatannya pada Yasaka membuat Youkai betina itu bingung menatap heran Naruto.

Naruto mulai menanggalkan semua pakaiannya dan memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya walau di usia muda dengan penis cukup panjang dan besar untuk anak seusianya.

Naruto memposisikan dirinya berlutut di hadapan Yasaka dengan kaki mengangkang, Naruto mengosok-gosokan penisnya di depan vagina Yasaka yang sudah nampak sangat basah untuk menggodanya.

"Ce-cepat N-naru ah~ a-aku sudah tidak shh.. ta-tahan" ucap Yasaka di sela desahannya.

Naruto segera memasukan penisnya secara perlahan dan lembut ke dalam vagina Yasaka, saat di dalam ia merasakan suatu penghalang menghalangi jalan masuk penisnya, dengan perlahan Naruto mendorong pinggangnya membuat penisnya melesat masuk merobek selaput dara Yasaka.

"Sa-sakit hiks! sakit sekali Na-naru" isak Yasaka, tangannya mempererat remasanya pada futon yang di tidurinya untuk menyalurkan rasa yang ia rasakan.

Naruto mulai mencium bibir Yasaka dengan lembut untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Youkai betina itu yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Kau boleh mengerakkanya Naru" ucap Yasaka setelah ciumannya.

Naruto segera mengerakan pinggulnya maju mundur dan sedikit di hentakkan membuat Yasaka terhentak ke atas terus menerus.

"Ah! ah! ah! le-lebih cepat… Naru~" desah Yasaka.

Naruto semakin mempercepat hentakkanya membuat Yasaka terus terhentak ke atas dengan kepala bergerak ke kiri dan kanan.

"A-aku ingin ke-keluar ah! ah! ah!" ucap Yasaka.

"Aku juga shh.. ah~" balas Naruto.

Naruto menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya dengan sangat cepat membuat Yasaka mengeliat tidak karuan.

"Aku keluar! aku keluaaaaaar…" teriak Yasaka setelah orgasme.

"Shhh… ahh~" desah Naruto setelah melepaskan jutaan sperma ke dalam tubuh Yasaka.

Bruk!

Naruto pun ambruk ke atas Yasaka tanpa melepaskan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Yasaka.

"Aku juga" balas Naruto.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: Yosh! Akhirnya update juga chapter ini. Bagaimana Readers-san apa kurang hot? menurut Reader-san saja.**

 **Chapter depan akan melanjutkan sambungan chapter kemarin, jadi tunggunya chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Ability:**

 **Divine Dividing**

 **Albion Fire**

 **Demonic Power**

 **Amaterasu Fire**

 **Dimension Eye Tsukuyomi**

 **Harem:**

 **Yasaka (Alpha)**

 **Kuroka**

 **Serafall**

 **Gabriel**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Tsukuyomi**

 **Target:**

 **Old Satan Faction**

 **Khaos Brigade**

 **Hero Faction (maybe)**

 **DxD (maybe)**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**HAKURYUUKOU**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Harem.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Divine Dividing!Naru, Amaterasu!Naru, Kusanagi!Naru.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto Lucifer pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa dengan tujuan hidup membalas dendam pada kakeknya dan bersama teman-temanya berpetualang untuk menjadi yang terkuat dari yang terkuat di alam semsesta.**

 **Chapter 9**

Di dalam kediaman Yasaka, di ruang makan terlihatlah semua orang saling berkumpul menyantam makanan di atas meja.

Naruto duduk di samping kiri Yasaka dengan Kunou di pangkuanya yang sedang asik dengan ramennya. Kuroka duduk di samping kiri Naruto sambil menatap cemburu Naruto dan Yasaka dengan menghentak-hentakan alat makanya membuat semua orang di sana sweatdrop kecuali Naruto dan Yasaka yang sedang asik bermesraan serta Kunou dan Le Fay yang belum mengerti.

Bikou dan Arthur menghela napas menatap kelakuan teman seperjuanganya. Tengu menatap maklum salah satu teman Naruto yang terlihat cemburu mungkin ia cukup mengerti walau ia tidak memiliki kekashi.

Sementara itu di luar desa Youkai nampak ke-4 sosok misterius memantau desa dari kejauhan.

"Hei! Leader, bukankah ini terlalu merepotkan memata-matai tempat Youkai? lebih baik langsung serang saja dan culik Kitsune itu apa susahnya" tanya salah satu sosok misterius dengan jubah hitam dan tudung menutupi penampilanya di dalam.

"Kita tidak boleh gegabah dengan ini, walau menangkap keturunan Kyuubi cukup mudah bagi kita, tapi mereka memiliki banyak Youkai yang sudah di akui kehebatannya oleh dunia supranatural yang siap melindungi pemimpinnya, mungkin itu yang menjadi kendala besar bagi kita" jawab rekan sosok misterius itu.

"Apa lagi mereka ada di sana" lanjut sosok misterius itu.

 **Skip Time**

Terlihatlah di halaman depan kediaman Yasaka, dimana Naruto dan Kunou sedang bermain bola yang di isi gelak tawa antara ayah dan anak, sementara itu di tepi halaman nampak Yasaka dan Kuroka berdiri bersebelahan menatap tingkah ayah dan anak.

"Jadi kau salah satu harem Naru-kun?" tanya Yasaka memulai pembicaraan.

"Bisa di bilang begitu. Ku kira perempuan pertama baginya adalah aku, tapi ku rasa aku salah" jawab Kuroka.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, aku memang sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya, mungkin sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu jadi wajar kau tidak tahu" ucap Yasaka dengan pose berpikir.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Naru-kun?" tanya Yasaka.

"Begini ceritanya…

 **Flashback**

"Hah! hah! hah!"

Terdengarlah napas yang terputus-putus di sebuah gang yang cukup sempit dan gelap di antara dua bangunan kosong. Walau samar tapi terlihat seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan memakai pakaian sudah robek-robek, ia terus berlari dengan tergesa-gesa seperti ada bahaya di belakangnya.

Di langit, lebih tepatnya di atas atap bangunan kosong, nampaklah sekelompok Akuma yang tubuhnya tertutupi cahaya bulan purnama dengan sepasang sayap iblis membentang luas dari balik punggungnya.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba gadis itu terjatuh tersandung sesuatu membuat ia terjerembab tidak berdaya di permukaan.

"Dasar iblis liar, kau harus di musnakan karena sudah membunuh majikanmu sendiri, jadi rasakan ini!" ucap salah satu Akuma sambil menembakan Drmonic Power di ikuti teman-temannya kearah gadis malang itu

"To-tolong… a-aku" ucap gadis malang itu lirih sambil menutup mata untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya yang akan datang. Beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu tidak merasa apapun pada tubuhnya, dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sekumpulan Akuma sudah tergeletak tidak bernyawa di hadapan sosok misterius yang tubuhnya tertutupi cahaya bulan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sosok misterius itu sambil membalikkan badannya memperlihatkan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan mata beriris biru laut yang membuat gadis malang itu nampak terhipnotis dengan tatapan hangat dan menenangkan dari mata itu. Pemuda itu berlutut menyamai tinggi gadis itu sambil memegang pundaknya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu ramah.

"A-aku Ku-kuroka" jawab gadis malang itu yang bernama Kuroka.

"Nama yang bagus, kalau begitu namaku Naruto. Salam kenal Kuroka-chan" ucap pemuda yang bernama Naruto di sertai senyuman membuat wajah Kuroka memerah seketika.

 **Flashback Off**

Setelah menceritakan kisah hidupnya bertemu dengan Naruto, tanpa sadar air mata Kuroka terjatuh dari pipinya membuat Yasaka yang menjadi pendengar dan pengamat juga tersentuh hatinya dengan kisah pertemuan Naruto dan Kuroka.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Yasaka secara tiba-tiba membuat Kuroka gelabakan.

"Emm… Y-ya, a-aku sangat me-mencintainya" jawab Kuroka sedikit malu-malu dengan wajah memerah.

"Itu terlihat dari wajahmu" ucap Yasaka sambil tersenyum tulus bertanda menujui Kuroka sebagai bagian harem Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang asik bermain bola dengan Kunou tanpa sadar menendang bolanya cukup keras membuat bola itu melambung tinggi melewati tembok pagar istana dan memasuki hutan yang masih berada di dalam desa.

"Yah~ bolanya nyasar, Ayah ambil dulunya Kunou-chan" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Kunou dengan gemas membuat pemiliknya tersenyum senang.

Naruto bergegas berjalan mengambil bola di dalam hutan, ia menemukan bola putri kecilnya di samping sedikit retakan di permukaan tanah.

"Tidak mungkinkan tendanganku sekeras itu" gumam Naruto.

Naruto meraba retakan itu tanpa sadar tanganya menyentuh sebuah benda di dalamnya.

'Buku?' batin Naruto saat menemukan sebuah buku bersampul simbol mata ungu pola riak air.

Ia membuka halaman pertama nampaklah bab 1 menunjukan sebuah kisah tentang seorang kakek yang memiliki mata beriris ungu pola riak air.

"Hagoromo Otsukutsi no Rikudou Sannin atau Juubi no Ookami" gumam Naruto sambil membaca halaman pertama.

Ia terus membolak-balikan halaman tanpa sadar melupakan putrinya yang sudah dari tadi menunggunya.

Sampailah Naruto di bab terakhir yang membuat ia memfokuskan matanya.

"White Emperor Legendary dan White Emperor Gods. Pertarungan yang menentukan takdir alam semesta" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa mereka itu White Emperor Legendary dan White Emperor Gods?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

' **Mungkin yang di maksud adalah dirimu dan kaisar putih lainnya'** ucap Albion lewat telepati.

'Apa maksudmu tentang diriku?' tanya Naruto lewat telepati.

' **Yah~ kaisar putih legendaris mungkin adalah dirimu yang merupakan kaisar putih terkuat sepanjang masa dan dewa kaisar putih itu aku tidak tahu siapa dia, apa dia sama sepertimu atau kekuatannya melebihimu bagaikan dewa'** jawab Albion.

'Jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa White Emperor Gods itu?' tanya Naruto di jawab gelengan Albion.

'Jadi siapa dia?' pikir Naruto.

Buuuaar!

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap asal ledakan.

"Itu istana! Gawat!" lanjut Naruto.

Naruto segera mengeluarkan sayap Divine Dividing dan langsung terbang ke asal ledakan.

 **Skip Time**

Terlihatlah dari langit di istana Youkai telah terjadi beberapa kali ledakan cukup besar yang membuat sebagian istana hancur. Prajurit Youkai bergegas mengungsikan seluruh Youkai yang berada di dalam istana ke tempat yang aman. Youkai-Youkai yang berada di luar istana berlari menjauhi asal ledakan ke tempat yang aman.

Di halaman depan kediaman Yasaka, nampaklah ke-4 sosok misterius dtutupi jubah hitam menutupi wajah si pelaku.

Salah satu dari mereka mengangkat kedua tanganya ke depan, tiba-tiba tercipta beberapa monster dengan bentuk berbeda-beda menyerang prajurit Youkai yang berjaga melindungi pintu istana.

Syuuut!

Tiba-tiba muncul gelombang angin membentuk bulan sabit dari atas langit menyerang ke-4 sosok misterius.

Blaar!

Serangan terhebut hanya mengenai permukaan tanah karena dengan sigap mereka semua menghindari serangan dadakan itu dengan melompat ke belakang.

Tep!

Tep!

Turunlah Tengu dari atas langit dengan elegan sambil memegang dua katana di kedua tanganya.

Wuuush!

Trank!

Muncul Arthur dengan tiba-tiba di samping salah satu sosok misterius dengan mengayunkan pedang Caliburn namun berhasil di tahan dengan mudah oleh musuh dengan tombak.

'Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan tombak itu?' pikir Arthur.

Syuuuutt!

Blaar!

Tep!

Sreet...

Tiba-tiba sebuah tombak yang sangat panjang menyerang sosok misterius yang kedua, namun serangan tersebut dapat di hindari dengan mudah oleh target. Bikou yang membuat tombak itu turun menapaki tanah dengan sedikit terseret.

Wush!

Wush!

Wush!

Wush!

Melesatlah ke-4 bola api dengan cepat menuju ke-4 sosok berjubah hitam, dengan reflek terlatih mereka semua dapat menghindari dengan mudah serangan Yasaka yang muncul dari balik pintu istana bersama Kuroka dan Le Fay di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya kita tidak perlu repot-repot memancingnya keluar dari kandang" ucap salah satu sosok berjubah hitam pada temanya.

"Aku setuju denganmu" balas rekan sosok tersebut.

"Siapa kalian? Mau apa kalian kesini?" tanya Tengu dengan posisi sigap.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa kami dan kami kesini untuk bernegosiasi" jawab sosok berjubah hitam seperti pemimpin mereka.

"Bernegosiasi? Apa makaudmu?" tanya Tengu yang mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"Kalian serahkan keturunan Kyuubi atau kalian mati" jawab sosok itu.

"A-apa maksudmu menyerahkan Yasaka-sama, aku akan melindungi Yasaka-sama sampai titik darah penghabisan" ucap Tengu yang awalnya kaget namun tergantikan dengan tatapan serius.

"Kalian memilih pilihan yang salah" ucap sosok itu sambil melesat dengan cepat menuju Yasaka yang terlihat kaget karena kecepatan musuhnya.

Tep!

Greb!

Sebelum serangan tersebut mengenai Yasaka, munculah Naruto dari atas langit dengan tubuh di balut armor putih menahan serangan sosok itu dengan mengengam ujung tombak tersebut.

"Kau kalah" gumam sosok itu dengan pelan namun masih dapat di dengan Naruto.

"Sial"

Siiing…

Tiba-tiba dari ujung tombak tersebut bersinar dengan terang menutupi pandangan Naruto yang berada di depannya.

Duuuuaaarr!

Terjadilah ledakan besar di tempat Naruto berada, terlihatlah teman-teman Naruto terbelalak matanya saat terjadi ledakan. Tengu yang masih menatap kaget kejadian itu segera bergegas menuju tempat ledakan yang di tutupi asap.

Di dalam kepulan asap, nampaklah Yasaka terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas permukaan, dari arah depan datanglah sosok berjubah hitam memandangnya dari balik tudung yang menutupi wajahnya, dengan segera ia mengangkat tubuh Yasaka dengan bridal style.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Yasaka terbaring, terlihatlah Naruto yang terbaring lemah tidak berdaya sambil menatap musuh yang sedang di mengendong Yasaka.

Dengan susah payah, ia berusaha berdiri walau tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa melanda setiap bagian tubuhnya.

"Ya-yasaka" ucap Naruto lirih sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya kedepan seperti berusaha menggapainya.

Tep!

Tep!

Tep!

Muncul rekan-rekan musuh di samping temanya, dengam cepat mereka kembali melompat menjauhi tempat Naruto.

Tidak lama kemudian, munculah Tengu bersama teman-teman Naruto yang sedang mengendong Kuroka dan Le Fay di tangan mereka. Tengu mengeratkan pegangan katananya menyalurkan rasa marahnya karena pemimpinya sudah di bawa pergi oleh musuh.

Tatapannya beralih pada Naruto yang terlihat berlutut sambil menundukan wajahnya, namun ia dapat melihat aliran air di pipi pemuda pirang itu.

"Yasa-chan… Yasa-chan… Yasa-chan… YASA-CHAN!"

Buuuummm!

Blaaaarrr!

Swuuuuusssshhh!

Tiba-tiba terjadilah ledakan energi berasal dari dalam tubuh Naruto menghancurkan segelanya yang berada di dekatnya. Tengu dan teman-teman Naruto terlempar kebelakang karena gelombang energi yang begitu dahsyat dari tubuh Naruto.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Tengu panik.

"I-ini gawat! Naruto akan membuka segel kekuatanya" ucap Arthur.

Para Youkai yang hanya memiliki sedikit kekuatan langsung pingsan seketika, Youkai yang memiliki kekuatan rata-rata jatuh berlutut sambil memegang dada mereka yang sesak, dan Youkai yang memiliki kekuatan di atas rata-rata hanya memegang dada mereka yang begitu sesak.

"HYAAAAA!"

Naruto berteriak dengan begitu kencang di ikuti ledakan kekuatan yang bertambah besar.

"Kita harus menghentikan Naruto dengan cepat, kalau tidak desa Youkai bisa hancur" ucap Arthur di ikuti anggukan Bikou.

"Bagaimana kita menghentikan dia?" tanya Tengu.

Tiba-tiba dari langit muncul ketiga perempuan berbeda surai rambut, satu di antaranya memiliki ke-6 pasang sayap dengan tanda HALO di atas kepalanya.

Di permukaan tanah tercipta lingkaran sihir yang memunculkan salah satu Maou dari sana.

"I-itu dewi Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi!" ucap Tengu terkejut.

"Gabriel!" ucap Bikou juga terkejut.

"Serafall!" ucap Arthur yang juga terkejut.

"WAAAAAAAA!"

Kekuatan Naruto semakin mengila, tubuhnya di selimuti api Amaterasu yang terus membara-bara dan bertambah besar.

"Naruto dalam bahaya kita harus menghentikan ini dengan cepat" ucap dewi Tsukuyomi.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya dewi Amaterasu.

"Kita harus membuat segel pilar yondai Maou untuk menekan kekuatanya" jawab Serafall.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan" ucap Gabriel di ikuti anggukan ketiga perempuan lainnya.

Mereka mengambil posisi membentuk persegi dengan Naruto berada di tenganhya. Mereka mulai merapalkan sihir di ikuti munculnya lingkaran sihir di depan mereka, dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluarlah kekuatan masing-masing dan kekuatan itu mengelilingi Naruto seperti pusaran tornado.

Tidak lama kemudian, tornado itu perlahan-lahan memudar dan menghilang memperlihatkan Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri. Di punggung Naruto muncul dua pasang sayap, sepasang sayap naga berwarna putih di atas dan sepasang sayap Akuma yang besar di bawah.

Mereka langsung mendekati Naruto yang terbaring lemah di permukaan, mereka menyanggahkan kedua tangan Naruto ke pundak dewi Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi untuk mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke suatu tempat meninggalkan para saksi mata di sana.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: Fiuuh~ akhirnya selesai juga membuat chapter ini. Pasti ada yang tahu tentang ke-4 sosok misterius dan White Emperor Gods, mungkin dengan ini petualangan Naruto semakin banyak dan mendekati tujuannya.**

 **Ability:**

 **Divine Dividing**

 **Albion Fire**

 **Demonic Power**

 **Amaterasu Fire**

 **Dimension Eye Tsukuyomi**

 **Harem:**

 **Yasaka (Alpha)**

 **Kuroka**

 **Serafall**

 **Gabriel**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Tsukuyomi**

 **Target:**

 **Old Satan Faction**

 **Khaos Brigade**

 **Hero Faction (maybe)**

 **DxD (maybe)**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**HAKURYUUKOU**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Harem.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Divine Dividing!Naru, Amaterasu!Naru, Kusanagi!Naru.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto Lucifer pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa dengan tujuan hidup membalas dendam pada kakeknya kini tergantikan dengan menjadi penyelamat alam semesta dan bersama teman-temanya berpetualang untuk melindungi alam semesta.**

 **Chapter 10**

Gelap!

Ya, itulah Naruto lihat saat ini, dirinya berada di dalam kegelapan, tidak ada apapun di sepanjang penglihatannya kecuali hanya kegelapan yang mengisinya.

Naruto memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pening, kepalanya terasa sangat pening dan ingin sekali ia benturkan ke tembok. Memori ingatanya dari kematian orang tuanya sampai ia mengamuk terus berputar berulang-ulang membuat kepalanya bertambah pening membuat ia meringis kesakitan sambil menarik-narik rambut piranganya.

Sring…

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok bercahaya di depan penglihatannya, sesosok pria sangat tampan bersurai pirang panjang bergelombang, memakai zirah emas dengan 6 pasang sayap malaikat berwarna emas cerah di balik punggunya.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Naruto lirih karena menahan rasa pening di kepalanya, secara perlahan rasa pening itu berangsur menghilang membuat Naruto nampak lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Pria itu tersenyum saat melihat Naruto lebih baik dari sebelumnya ia lihat.

"Namaku Lucifer, malaikat yang di ciptakan sesempurna mungkin oleh Tuhan dan anak kesayangan dari Ayah" jawab pria itu yang bernama Lucifer.

Tiba-tiba Naruto membulatkan matanya, ia sangat terkejut drngan pengakuan pria di depannya yang bernama Lucifer, malaikat yang paling di sayang oleh Tuhan.

"Tidak usah terkejut seperti itu anakku" ucap Lucifer yang membuat Naruto kembali harus terkejut di buatnya.

"Hahahaha… kau jadi seperti orang asing di hadapan ayahmu sendiri" lanjut Lucifer.

"Tu-tunggu, kau bilang anakku? a-aku anakmu? ka-kau ayahku? a-aku sangat ti-tidak mengerti" tanya Naruto. Lucifer kembali tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Kau memang anakku, kau terlahir dari rahim seorang manusia dan saat aku masih menjadi Tenshi kesayangan Ayah. Mungkin kelahiranmu sangat spesial bagiku, seharusnya aku di jatuhkan ke Bumi karena melanggar aturan Tuhan, tapi Ayah mengampuniku dengan syarat menjadikamu Tenshi sama sepertiku" Jawab Lucifer.

"Aku melatih langsung dirimu di bawah pengawasan Tuhan dan Ayah memberikanmu berkah menjadi Archangel berada di jajaran bersama aku, Michael, dan Archangel lainnya" lanjut Lucifer.

"Jadi aku adalah anakmu dan aku salah satu Archangel?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Lucifer yang terlihat menganggukan kepalanya.

"Saat aku melakukan kesalahan lagi, aku jatuh menjadi pemimpin para iblis, Satan. Pada perang Great War, kau bertarung denganku, pertarungan antar ayah dan anak, aku bukan bertarung melawanmu tetapi seperti berlatih bersamamu seperti dulu. Tanpa sadar hatiku kembali terbuka melihatmu dengan gigih melawanku, bukan sebagai musuh tapi sebagai anak yang ingin menyelamatkan ayahnya dari jurang kegelapan" ucap Lucifer yang tanpa sadar menjatuhkan air mata.

Naruto yang mendengar dan melihat itu membuat ia tidak mampu mengendalikan emosinya, air matanya terus mengalir di pipinya karena merasakan betapa sedihnya ia.

"Saat aku lengah bertarung, salah satu Da-Tenshi menyerangku dari belakang dan membuatku sekarat. Kau mencoba menolongku tetapi aku tewas saat kau menyembuhkanku. Sebelum berperang, aku berhasil menangkap kaisar naga putih, Albion dan menyegelnya di dalam dirimu saat kau mengobatiku" lanjut terus Lucifer menceritakan kisahnya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu dengan jelas, memegang perutnya sambil menatap Albion untuk meminta penjelasan padanya, Albion yang juga mendengar itu hanya memejamkan mata karena rahasia terbesarnya sudah ia sembunyikan dalam-dalam akhirnya terbongkar sudah.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi denganku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau mengamuk dan menghancurkan segalanya, bahkan berubah menjadi kaisar naga putih, Albion dan mengundang kaisar naga merah, Ddraig datang untuk bertarung" jawab Lucifer.

"Kau bertarung dengan Ddraig tanpa memperdulikan lingkungan sekitarmu yang sudah hancur porak-poranda karena pertarunganmu. Akhirnya Tuhan turun tangan dan menyegel jiwa Albion kedalam Sacred Gear dan dirimu untuk bereinkarnasi, tapi saat dirimu bersatu kembali dengan Albion kau akan menjadi Half-Dragon kembali, sementara Ddraig juga di segel ke dalam Sacred Gear" lanjut Lucifer.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Lucifer mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang dan menyilaukan mata.

"Sepertinya waktuku sudah habis. Selamat tinggal Naruto, semoga kau belajar mengenali arti penting hidup di dunia ini dan mencari tujuanmu, bukan sebagai pembalas dendam tetapi menjadi Naruto, anakku. Oh yah satu lagi, kau bisa berhubungan dengan Gabriel karena kau mendapat berkah dari Ayah, jadi jangan sia-siakan dia" ucap Lucifer sebelum tubuhnya bercahaya dan menghilang di kegelapan.

'Terima kasih ayah, kau sudah mengajariku arti penting hidup. Sekarang aku tahu tujuanku untuk hidup, bukan sebagai pembalas dendam tapi menjadi seorang penyelamat seperti dulu' batin Naruto, ia menangis dalam diam di kegelapan, perlahan-lahan di sekitar Naruto berubah menjadi putih.

 **Skip Time**

Di sebuah ruangan, lebih tepatnya sebuah dojo, nampak seorang pemuda tertidur di atas futon yang cukup besar untuk beberapa orang di atas tatami.

Pemuda pirang itu mulai mengeliat di balik selimutnya, matanya perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka memperlihatkan iris shapirre menenangkan.

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya saat berat di bawah sana, dengan segera ia sibak selimut itu yang membuat wajahnya memerah sempurana dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah.

Saat ini yang ia lihat adalah ke-4 perempuan yang ia kenali sedang tertidur di atas tubuhnya dengan tubuh tidak memakai apapun.

Tsukuyomi tertidur di atas dua sayap Naruto dengan tangan kanannya sebagai bantalan, Amaterasu juga tertidur juga tertidur di atas dua sayap Naruto lainnya dengan tangan kirinya sebagai bantalan, sementara Gabriel dan Serafall tertidur di atas perut Naruto sambil memeluknya erat. Mereka semua nampak mengeliat membuat dada mereka bergesekan dengan tubuh Naruto yang membuat ia tambah memerah wajahnya, mereka terbangun secara bersamaan sambip memandang Naruto dengan tayapan sayu sehabis bangun tidur membuat wajah mereka semakin manis membuat Naruto harus memuncratkan darah dari hidungnya kembali.

'Aku tidak tahu ini berkah atau kutukan, Kami-sama, tolong hambamu ini' pikir Naruto sebelum dirinya kembali pingsan.

 **Skip Time**

Di sebuah aula, terlihatlah ke-4 sosok berjubah hitam fan salah satunya sedang mengendong seorang wanita di pundaknya.

Bruk!

Wanita pirang itu di jatuhkan dengan tidak elitnya oleh sosok itu. Di hadapan mereka, berdirilah seorang gadis kecil bersurai hitam dan memakai dress hitam membalut tubuh lolinya.

"Kami sudah mendapatnya dan sekarang berikan itu pada kami" ucap pemimpin dari ke-4 sosok berjubah hitam itu.

"Ini" balas gadis loli itu sambil melemparkan sebuah kapsul berisikan cairan hitam keunguan pada pemimpin ke-4 sosok berjubah hitam itu dan di tangkap olehnya.

"Sekarang kalian boleh pergi" ucap gadis itu sambil melenggang menuju kursi kebangsawananya.

Tubuh Yasaka perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak sedikit demi sedikit, matanya yang terpejam akhirnya terbuka memperlihatkan iris emas berpupil vertikal.

"Di mana aku?" tanya Yasaka entah pada siapa.

"Kau berada di istanaku" jawab gadis loli itu dengan tiba-tiba membuat sang pendengar mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Yasaka.

"Aku Ophis, Ouroboros Dragon Ophis" jawab gadis loli itu yang bernama Ophis.

"Ma-mau apa kau de-denganku?" tanya Yasaka yang nampak ketakutan sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

"Untuk memancing **dia** kesini"

 **Skip Time**

Nampak Naruto berdiri di sebuah balkon sendiria , matanya tidak pernah lepas dari bulan yang terlihat jelas di atas langit.

Di belakang punggunya terdapat dua pasang sayap yang berbeda, sepasang sayap naga berwarna putih di atas dan sepasang sayap Akuma yang besar di bawah.

Krieet…

Pintu yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon terbuka, nampaklah Kuroka dengan Kunou di gendongannya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ternyata kalian berdua" ucap Naruto sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

Kunou yang melihat ayahnya mendekat segera merentangkan tanganya yang ingin di gendong ayahnya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya terkikik geli dan menyambut tangan anaknya itu dengan mengendong putri kecilnya.

"Kenapa kalian masih belum tidur, bukannya tidak baik seorang perempuan terjaga di malam hari?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang wajah Kunou dan Kuroka.

"Haah~ anakmu sangat rewel sekali dan ingin menemuimu, jadi aku bawa saja kesini" jawab Kuroka dengan nada lemas.

"Maafkan anakku yang membuatmu kerepotan" balas Naruto.

"Ah! ti-tidak, i-itu tidak merepotkan buatku, itu malah untuk pembelajaranku untuk menjadi calon ibu" jawab Kuroka.

"Hahahaha… ada-ada saja kau ini, bahkan kau belum hamil" ucap Naruto sedikit bercanda membuat Kuroka cemberut.

"Tou-chan! Kaa-chan dimana?" tanya Kunou dengan polos sambil menarik-narik baju Naruto.

Naruto memandang Kunou dengan sendu, ia usap kepala Kunou dengan perlahan untuk meringankan bebannya saat ini.

"Ibumu lagi lagi pergi membeli ramen, jadi kau harus bersabar menunggunya pulangnya" balas Naruto dengan lembut.

"Ta-tapi aku mau Kaa-chan hiks…" jawab Kunou yang mulai menangis.

"Cup, cup, cup, ibumu pasti akan pulang, ayah janji itu" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kembali kepala pirang anaknya.

Naruto alihkan pandangannya kembali pada sang bulan yang masih menampakkan dirinya.

'Yasaka tunggu aku' batin Naruto.

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat di tengah hutan, terjadilah distorsi lubang hitam yang di kelilingi petir merah muncul dengan tiba-tiba di tengah hutan membuat hutan itu menjadi porak-poranda karena angin yang berasal dari lubang itu.

Tep!

Keluarlah satu kaki dari lubang itu dan di ikuti bagian tubuh lainnya, nampaklah sosok misterius berjubah putih drngan tudung melindungi sebagian wajahnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu" ucap sosok itu entah pada siapa.

 **Skip Time**

Berkumpulah mereka di halaman mansion Yasaka, sebab istana Youkai saat ini sedang di renovasi jadi mereka mengganti tempat berkumpulnya di mansion Yasaka.

Di hadapan Naruto kini ada ke-4 perempuan yang meminta penjelasan padanya tentang semua hal ini.

"Jadi Naruto-kun, bisa kau jelaskan tentang semua… ini?" tanya Serafall yang terkesan lebay.

"Hahh~ bagimana aku menjelaskannya, pokoknya itu rumit dan memusingkan" jawab Naruto sambil memijit keningnya.

Twitch!

Twitch!

Muncul perempatan di kedua kening perempuan berbeda surai rambut yang menyandang gelar seorang dewa, sementara Gabriel hanya tersenyum saja menanggapi Naruto.

"Berarti kau tidak berhianat dengan aliansi, jadi kemarin itu hanya sebuah akting?" tanya Serafall lagi.

"Itu memang rencanaku bersama timku untuk menyusup masuk ke markas musuh" jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bergabung lagi dengan aliansi, Naruto-kun?" tanya Gabriel.

"Aku belum bisa bergabung dengan aliansi saat ini Gabriel-chan, masih banyak misi yang harus aku selesaikan" jawab Naruto lagi.

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkan kami lagi, Naru-kun?" tanya Amaterasu.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian, tapi aku tidak janji akan terus bersama kalian. Musuhku sangat banyak di luar sana, aku tidak mau mereka melukai kalian nanti" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, kami paham tentang itu, tapi kau harus secepatnya kembali sesudah semua misimu berakhir" ucap Tsukuyomi.

"Itu pasti" balas mantap Naruto.

"Sepertinya waktu kami sudah habis, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kami lakukan, jadi…

Cup!

Cup!

Cup!

Cup!

…kami pulang dulu, jaa ne~" ucap Serafall, Gabriel, Amaterasu, dan Tsukuyomi setelah mencium bibir Naruto secara bergantian dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbengong dengan wajah memerah.

"Ekhem! jadi Leader, bisa kita berangkat sekarang, mungkin Yasaka-sama sudah menunggu kita" ucap Bikou dengan berlagak batuk menyadarkan Naruto dari fantasinya.

Naruto yang baru tersadar hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal menanggapi perkataan Bikou.

"Baiklah, apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Naruto pada timnya plus Le Fay.

"Ha'i Leader!" balas semangat tim Naruto.

"Tengu-san, aku titip desa Youkai ini padamu" ucap Naruto pada Tengu.

"Perkataanmu adalah perintah bagiku, Naruto-sama" balas formal Tengu sambil membungkuk.

"Ayo kita berangkat menyembrangi sungai, melewati gunung, mengitari lembah, mengarumi laut, me-

"Jangan lebay!" ucap serempat timnya.

"Hehehehe…" balas Naruto dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: Fiuuh~ selesai juga mengetik chapter ini, sedikit bocoran chapter depan misi menyelamatkan Yasaka dan menghancurkan Khaos Brigade itu MUNGKIN dan bisa saja berubah, wuhahahaha… (abaikan) -_-**

 **Jika ada yang bertanya tentang umur Kunou yang sudah lancar berbahasa atau apalah, mungkin bagi Youkai umur 2th seperti 5-7th karena mereka siluman binatang dan binatang berumur 1th pun sudah besar.**

 **Naruto sekarang sudah menjadi Half-Dragon karena sudah bersatu dengan Albion, tapi dia masih bisa mengunakan Sacred Divine Dividing sampai Balance Bleaker dengan kekuatan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.**

 **Satu hal lagi, tentang sesosok berjubah putih itu adalah gambaran White Emperor Gods yang sudah muncul dan ada di buku Rikudou Sannin.**

 **Satu lagi yang tertinggal, tentang Gabriel salah satu harem Naruto, mungkin dengan ini alasan Gabriel tidak jatuh berhubungan dengan Naruto sudah terkuak.**

 **Status:**

 **Half-Dragon**

 **Ultimate Devil**

 **Super Devil (maybe)**

 **Ability:**

 **Divine Dividing**

 **Albion Fire**

 **Demonic Power**

 **Amaterasu Fire**

 **Dimension Eye Tsukuyomi**

 **Harem:**

 **Yasaka (Alpha)**

 **Kuroka**

 **Serafall**

 **Gabriel**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Tsukuyomi**

 **Target:**

 **Old Satan Faction**

 **Khaos Brigade**

 **Hero Faction (maybe)**

 **DxD (maybe)**

 **Misi:**

 **Penyelamatan Yasaka**

 **Menghancurkan Khaos Brigade (maybe)**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**HAKURYUUKOU**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Harem.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Divine Dividing!Naru, Amaterasu!Naru, Kusanagi!Naru, Half-Dragon!Naru.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto** **Lucifer pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa dengan tujuan hidup membalas dendam pada kakeknya kini tergantikan dengan menjadi penyelamat alam semesta dan bersama teman-temanya berpetualang untuk melindungi alam semesta.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Kuoh**

Tibalah Naruto dan kawan-kawan ke di kota Kuoh yang diselimuti malam.

"Kenapa kita ke Kuoh? bukannya kita langsung saja ke pulau Ouroboros?" tanya Kuroka pada Naruto.

"Saat ini terlalu berbahaya bagi kita memasuki pulau Ouroboros, mungkin saja misi kita selama ini sudah di ketahui mereka" jawab Naruto.

"Jadi kita kesini ingin meminta bantuan?" tanya Arthur.

"Kau selalu pintar Arthur. Ya, kita akan meminta bantuan pada Azazel, tapi sepertinya dia berada di Underworld karena pertemuan dengan ke-3 fraksi dan dewa Odin" jawab Naruto.

"Maksudmu kita harus ke Underworld sekarang? tapi kenapa kita harus kesini bila kau sudah tahu Azazel berada di Underworld, bukankah lebih baik kita langsung saja ke sana saat di Kyoto?" tanya Bikou.

"Aku malas membuat lingkaran sihir disana, bisa-bisa kita tersesat di Underwirld karena lokasinya di Kyoto, lebih baik di Kuoh karena sudah pasti masuk teritori klan Gremory dan Sitri" jawab Naruto.

"Dasar pemalas!" balas serempak tim Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi" ucap Naruto sambil menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan menelan mereka semua meninggalkan Kuoh.

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat yang tidak jauh dari Naruto dan kawan-kawan, terlihatlah sesosok berjubah hitam dengan tudung menutupi wajahnya dan hanya menyisahkan poni rambutnya berwarna silver kehitaman.

"Sekarang kau semakin kuat, Naruto" ucap sosok berjubah hitam itu sebelum tertelan lingkaran sihir klan Lucifer dengan lambang Albion di tengahnya.

 **Skip Time**

 **Underworld**

Beralih ke sebuah tempat yang sangat luas atau bisa disebut sebuah aula, aula dari mansion Gremory yang di penuhi oleh iblis-iblis muda dan Peerage mereka. Di salah satu tempat di aula terlihatlah ke-4 makhluk supranatural dan salah satu dari mereka adalah iblis betina bersurai hitam di ikat twintail.

"Lama sekali~" keluh gadis itu dengan tubuh merosot ke bawah.

"Hahh~ namanya juga kakek-kakek, butuh waktu untuk menuntunya" balas Azazel yang di balas tawa kecil dari Sirzechs dan senyuman Michael.

Sring…

Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir di hadapan mereka berempat, dari lingkaran sihir itu keluarlah kedua orang berbeda gender, yang pria nampak sudah berumur atau kakek-kakek dan perempuan cantik bersurai silver.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Odin-dono" ucap Azazel.

"Selamat datang, Odin-sama" ucap Michael.

"Akhirnya anda datang juga, Odin-dono" ucap Surzechs.

"Lama juga tidak berjumpa Michael-dono, Azazel-san, Sirzechs-dono" balas Odin, ketua dewa Norse.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga kakek mesum" ucap Serafall lesuh yang masih duduk di lantai.

"Hahahaha… kau masih seperti anak-anak bila seperti itu Sera-chan" balas Odin yang membuat Serafall cemberut.

"Ngomong-ngomong Michael-dono, dimana Gabriel-chan? biasanya dia selalu bersamamu padamu?" tanya Odin.

"Dia ada di rumah, sedang mengerjakan tugasnnya" jawab Michael.

"Ayo Odin-dono kita langsungkan saja pertemuan ini" ucap Sirzechs yang di balas anggukan dewa Odin.

 **Skip Time**

Di luar mansion Gremory nampaklah Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang saat ini di hadang oleh para penjaga mansion Gremory.

"Hei! kenapa kami tidak di perbolehkan masuk?" tanya Naruto cukup kencang pada para penjaga mansion.

"Maaf, tapi ini sudah perintah dari Lucifer-sama untuk tidak memperbolehkan orang asing masuk" jawab salah satu penjaga.

"Cih! kau pikir aku ini orang asing apa? aku sudah kenal dengan baka-Maou itu" balas Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menjelek-jelekan Maou kami" ucap salah satu penyaga dengan sikap siap menyerang dan di ikuti rekan-rekannya.

"Oh ya! jadi kalian ingin menari denganku? baikalh, akan aku layani" balas Naruto sambil memyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung.

Byuuur…

Creeekk!

Tiba-tiba muncul gelombang air yang berubah menjadi es di antara mereka dan menghentikan pergerakan kedua pihak.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Naruto-kun, tapi kenapa kau membawa teman-temanmu, mereka kan bisa menjadi penggangu acara kita nanti" ucap Serafall yang tiba-tiba datang dan yang membuat dinding es tersebut.

"Ah! Leviathan-sama, maaf sudah menyerang tamu anda" ucap salah satu penjaga dengan membungkuk di ikuti teman-temannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, toh tidak ada yang terluka ini. Ayo Naruto-kun kita masuk" balas Serafall pada para penjaga dan kemudian berjalan ke dalam di ikuti Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Apa maksudnya kita penggangu?" bisik Bikou pada Kuroka.

Kuroka yang tahu apa maksud dari "penggangu" itu hanya mendelik tajam ke arah Bikou, Bikou yang di tatap seperti itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya secara paksa.

"Kau diamlah" jawab Kuroka dingin yang membuat Bikou memundurkan langkahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sampailah mereka di aula mansion Gremory yang terlihat di penuhi iblis-iblis muda, di salah satu sudut, nampaklah Surzechs, Michael, Azazel, dan Odin yang sedang bercengkrama.

Wush!

Tiba-tiba dari arah samping kanan Naruto nampaklah sebuah tinjuan di selimuti gauntlet merah yang mengeluarkan bunyi "Boost" beberapa kali ke arah Naruto.

Greb!

Namun dengan sigap, Naruto menangkap kepalan tangan itu dengan mudah, namun dengan adanya gaya kejut membuat gelombang angin yang menerbangkan surai pirang Naruto untuk bergoyang.

"Sedang apa kau disini, bedebah!" ucap Issei dengan cukup keras yang mampu mengalihkan tatapan mereka semua yang berada di aula kearahnya.

"Aku kesini bukan urusanmu" balas Naruto acuh.

"Kau!" geram Issei dengan gauntlet yang terus berbunyi.

"Butuh waktu seribu tahun untu mengalahkanku, pencundang" balas Naruto sambil mempererat genggamannya.

Syuut! Syuut!

Syuut! Syuut!

Trank!

Trank!

Tiba-tiba saja muncul dua pedang berbeda jenis melesat menuju Naruto, namun di hadang oleh Arthur yang memegang dua pedang di tangannya.

"Kiba, Xenovia, sudah cukup dan Issei hentikan seranganmu itu" ucap Rias yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba di hadapan Naruto di ikuti sisa Peeragenya. Dengan terpaksa Kiba, Xenovia, dan Issei mengikuti perintah Buchou mereka.

"Yare… yare… ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya Sirzechs yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Oh Naruto, kau datang juga rupanya" ucap Azazel.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, sensei" balas Naruto.

"Maaf Onee-sama, kenapa kau membiarkan kriminal ini berada di sini?" tanya Rias pada kakaknya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin hanya kebetulan" jawab Sirzechs yang membuat mereka disana sweatdrop.

"Jadi Naruto sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Azazel.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan pada kalian semua" jawab Naruto.

"Bantuan apa itu Naruto-kun?" tanya Michael.

"Bantuan untuk menyerang Khaos Brigade" jawab Naruto.

 **Skip Time**

Saat ini Naruto, Sirzechs, Azazel, Michael, dan Odin berkumpul di suatu ruangan yang tertutup dari dunia luar.

Mereka duduk di kursi mengelilingi meja berbentuk bundar saling menghadap satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul mari kita mulai pertemuan ini" ucap Sirzechs sebagai pembuka pertemuan ini di ikuti padamnya lampu ruangan dan menyalanya sorot lampu di atas meja bundar.

"Jadi Naruto, tentang penyerangan ke-3 fraksi saat itu kau berinisiatif menyerang Azazel untuk masuk ke organisasi Khaos Brigade, begitu?" tanya Sirzechs pada Naruto di ikuti tatapan mereka mengalih pada Naruto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, jika aku menyerang pemimpin lainnya pasti aku akan di buru puluhan batalion salah satu fraksi, tapi jika aku menyerang Azazel itu tidak masalah karena dia guruku, hahahaha…." jawab Naruto tidak serius dengan keadaan dan malah mengakhirinya dengan tawa.

"Hahahaha… kau licik juga Lucifer, tapi idemu cukup bagus juga" ucap Odin dengan kekehan.

"Hahh~ aku tidak tahu kalau di manfaatkan murid sendiri" ucap Azazel.

"Hahh~ baiklah kita ke pembicaraan kedua, Naruto kau bilang ingin meminta bantuan kami untuk menyerang Khaos Brigade, apa alasanya untuk itu?" tanya Sirzechs lagi.

"Pertama, dari pengamatan Arthur anggota timku, Khaos Brigade sudah banyak merekrut makhluk-makhluk berkekuatan super dari setiap ras. Kedua, mereka juga banyak merekrut pengguna Sacred Gear tipe Longinus, dan ketiga, saat kami selidiki lebih dalam mereka juga merekrut anggota Old Stan Faction" jawab Naruto dengan mode serius.

"Ini gawat, organisasi itu bisa mengancam eksistensi makhluk supranatural jika di biarkan begitu saja" ucap Odin.

"Aku juga punya rumor mengejutkan, bahwa Loki juga termasuk anggota Khaos Brigade" ucap Naruto membuat mereka yang ada disana tersentak kaget.

"Loki? anggota Khaos Brigade? ini sungguh mengejutkan, apalagi saat aku ingin membuat aliansi dengan kalian dia mengancam ingin membunuhku" balas Odin membuat mereka disana kembali tersentak kecuali Naruto yang mampu menguasai emosinya semenjak jiwa Albion dan dirinya bersatu.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana saat ini?" tanya Michael.

"Jalan satu-satunya adalah membuat aliansi untuk menghancurkan mereka" jawab Azazel.

"Membuat aliansi saja tidak cukup mengalahkan mereka, mungkin dari aliansi kita banyak yang menentang ini karena dendam masa lalu, dan dari dewa-dewi Norse juga berlaku seperti itu" balas Sirzechs.

"Mungkin kau benar juga, Sirzechs-dono, jadi apa kita harus membujuk mereka bergabung dengan aliansi?" tanya Odin.

"Itu harus Odin-sama, kita harus membujuk mereka bagaimanapun caranya untuk menambah kekuatan kita. Aku punya satu usulan untuk aliansi ini, bagaimana kalau kita membuat aliansi dari para dewa mitologi Jepang dan Yunani?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin usulanmu cukup bagus, tapi apa mereka mau membantu kita, sementara di dalam aliansi kita masih banyak perdebatan" jawab Odin.

"Aku punya tiga kenalan dari dewa mitologi Jepang, mereka Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, dan Susano'o" ucap Naruto.

"Jadi selama kau di Khaos Brigade kau banyak bertemu mitologi di seluruh dunia rupanya" balas Azazel dengan nada mengejek.

"Hahahaha… bukan hanya bertemu tapi Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi itu pacarku" jawab Naruto membuat Azazel dan Odin tersentak.

"Tidak kusangka selerahmu tinggi juga bocah, hahahaha…" ucap Odin.

"Itu baru muridku!" ucap Azazel sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kedepan sambil nyengir membuat giginya berkilau.

"Bahkan dia mengambil Gabriel dari kami" ucap Michael dengan tersenyum.

"Jangan lupakan Serafall juga" ucap Sirzechs dengan senyum sombong.

"A-apa Gabriel-chan dan gadis loli itu ju-juga, wuhahaha… ternyata kharisma Lucifer tidak ada duanya" ucap Odin.

"Jadi kau mengikuti jejak Issei rupanya" ucap Azazel.

"Ternyata dua naga surgawi memang penakluk wanita ya" ucap Michael.

"Baiklah, kita hentikan pembicaraan melenceng ini, jadi Naruto apa kau mau menjadi perwakilan dari kami membuat aliansi dengan mitologi Jepang dan Yunani?" tanya Sirzechs.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku Lucifer-sama" jawab Naruto.

"Lain kali kau panggil saja namaku, kau memanggilku seperti itu membuatku risih dengan gelar nama belakangmu" ucap Sirzechs.

"Tentu Sirzechs-sama" balas Naruto.

"Baiklah, pertemuan ini dinyatakan selesai" ucap Sirzechs.

 **Skip Time**

Di suatu tempat di pulau Ouroboros, terlihatlah dua orang pria dengan surai berbeda, pria pertama bersurai biru cerah memanjang kebelakang dan pria kedua bersurai coklat menutupi sebelah matanya, mereka berdiri di depan ke-4 sosok berjubah hitam.

Tep!

Tep!

Tep!

Datanglah gadis loli bersurai hitam sambil membawa wanita bersurai pirang cerah yang terikat dengan di seret.

"Kau lama sekali Ophis" ucap pria bersurai biru cerah pada gadis loli yang di panggil Ophis.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Loki, aku harus membujuk rubah ini untuk diam, tapi dia terus membrontak, jadi aku ikat saja dia" balas Ophis pada pria yang ia panggil Loki.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kita harus membawa dia?" tanya pria bersurai coklat.

"Ini untuk membujuk Hakuryuukou itu bertarung, Shalba" jawab Ophis pada pria yang ia panggil Shalba.

"Kalian berempat cepat lepas jubah kalian itu membuatku melihat kalian seperti orang asing" ucap Ophis di ikuti dengan mereka ber-4 melepas jubah mereka.

Nampaklah ketiga pemuda berbeda surai rambut dan seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang.

"Hahh~ rasanya gerah sekali di dalam jubah" ucap salah satu pemuda yang bernama Georg, pemilik Sacred Gear tipe Longinus, Dimension Lost.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini juga perintah dari Leader" ucap rekan Georg yang bernama Leonardo, pemilik Sacred Gear tipe Longinus, Annihilation Maker.

"Ya~ ya~ ya~ terserah kalian sajalah" ucap satu-satunya gadis di tim mereka yang bernama Jeanne, pemilik Blade Blacksmith sambil mengendong Yasaka di pundaknya.

"Bisakah kalian diam" ucap pemimpin mereka yang bernama Cao Cao, pemilik Sacred Gear tipe Longinus terkuat, True Longinus.

"Tunggu apalagi, cepat pergi musnahkan mereka" ucap Ophis di balas anggukan mereka semua sebelum menghilang di telan lingkaran sihir yang di ciptakan Shalba Beelzebub.

"Dengan ini gangguan tidak ada lagi" gumam Ophis.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Ophis" ucap seseorang yang berjalan mendekati Ophis dari tempat gelap.

"Kekuatanya Hakuryuukou saat ini hampir setara dengamu Ophis, mungkin bila ia mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh ia bisa menyamai Great Red" ucap sosok itu sambil menunjukkan dirinya, surai silver gelapnya bergoyang-goyang di tiup angin, mata biru esnya memancarkan kekuatan kekuatan yang luar biasa, berjalan menunjukan dirinya yang memakai kemeja hitam dengan blazer putih menutupinya dengan celana terusan putih seperti direktur perkantoran.

"heh! sepertinya kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan dia, bukankah begitu Vali Lucifer" ucap Ophis di iringi hembusan angin.

Vali yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai kecil saja menanggapi perkataan Ophis.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: Chapter ini saya buat untuk melihat terbentuknya aliansi dengan mitologi Norse dan rencana aliansi dengan mitologi Jepang dan Yunani.**

 **Penyerangan Loki saya satukan dengan invasi Shalba Beelzebub dan di bantu Hero Faction, Hero Faction saya buat OOC disini.**

 **Akhirnya saya berubah fikiran dengan menghilangkan Vali Lucifer dengan memunculkannya sebagai Hakuryuukou yang muncul dari dunia lain dengan kekuatan luar biasa.**

 **Untuk Naruto saya buat ia mendapat tugas dengan mewakili aliansi ke-3 fraksi dan Norse untuk beraliansi dengan mitologi Jepang dan Yunani, mungkin dengan ini dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu saat berkunjung ke tempat dewa Jepang dan bertemu Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, dan dewa lainnya saat berkunjung ke Yunani, mungkin di Yunani Naruto mendapatkan Ability baru.**

 **Status:**

 **Ultimate Devil**

 **Super Devil (maybe)**

 **Ability:**

 **Divine Dividing**

 **Albion Fire**

 **Demonic Power**

 **Amaterasu Fire**

 **Dimension Eye Tsukuyomi**

 **Harem:**

 **Yasaka (Alpha)**

 **Kuroka**

 **Serafall**

 **Gabriel**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Tsukuyomi**

 **Target:**

 **Old Satan Faction**

 **Khaos Brigade**

 **Hero Faction**

 **Vali Lucifer (maybe)**

 **Misi:**

 **Membuat aliansi dengan mitologi Jepang dan Yunani**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**

 **Dragon's Saga Out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HAKURYUUKOU**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Harem.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Divine Dividing!Naru, Amaterasu!Naru, Kusanagi!Naru, Half-Dragon!Naru, Lime and Lemon.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto Lucifer pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa dengan tujuan hidup membalas dendam pada kakeknya kini tergantikan dengan menjadi penyelamat alam semesta dan bersama teman-temanya berpetualang untuk melindungi alam semesta.**

 **Chapter 12**

Setelah selesai dari pertemuan, mereka kembali ke aula mansion Gremory untuk menghadiri pertemuan Iblis-Iblis muda yang akan mengadakan Rating Game.

Sirzechs kembali duduk di singgahsananya ditemani oleh ketiga Maou lainnya yang duduk di kiri-kananya dan Grayfia di sebelahnya.

Iblis-Iblis muda berbaris rapi dibelakang ketua Peerage dengan menghadap Ke-4 Maou langsung. Sirzechs sedikit berbisik pada Grayfia di sebelahnya dan dibalas anggukan Grayfia sambil berjalan kedepan.

"Karena semua persiapan dan anggota Peerage sudah selesai, untuk itu saya akan menjelaskan secara detail tahap-tahap Rating Game tahun ini" ucap Grayfia.

"Rating Game kali ini memiliki 3 tahap, tahap pertama, kalian harus mengumpulkan ke-3 batu berlian berwarna merah, biru, dan hijau yang tersebar di seluruh area sesuai waktu yang ditentukan. Tahap kedua, kalian harus melawan 3 Grifin sekaligus untuk merebut kalung yang ada di lehernya. Tahap ketiga adalah tahap penyisihan, jadi tahap ini kalian akan saling bertarung sesama tim untuk merebut posisi sampai ke final. Jadi apa kalian mengerti?" tanya Grayfia dia akhir.

"Ha'i!" balas mereka semua.

Muncul lingkaran sihir yang sangat luas di atas Iblis-Iblis muda dan lingkaran itu turun kebawah menelan mereka kedalamnya, mengirim mereka ke dimensi lain tempat Rating Game berlangsung.

Sirzechs yang melihat itu segera berdiri berjalan mendekati tamu-tamu yang hadir dalam acara.

"Tamu-tamuku sekalian acara penyambutan Rating Game sudah selesai, jadi kalian bisa meninggalkan tempat ini untuk menonton kerabat atau anak kalian yang sedang mengikuti Rating Game di rumah. Karna saya sedang ada urusan penting kalian tidak perlu memikirkan perasaan saya saat meninggalakan acara ini. Terima kasih" ucap Sirzechs setelah itu ia bersama ke-3 Maou lainnya pergi meninggalakan acara penyambutan Rating Game di ikuti oleh seluruh tamu yang menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir.

 **Skip Time**

Saat ini Sirzechs bersama Grayfia, Serafall, Azazel, Odin bersama asistenya, dan tim Naruto kini berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas yang di penuhi komputer-komputer yang sedang dijalankan dan layar monitor yang cukup besar yang terpampang jelas tergantung di langit yang menampakkan keadaan di dalam arena Rating Game, bisa disebut ini ruangan pengendali pertarungan Rating Game.

Mereka duduk dengan santai sambil menatap layar LCD yang menampakkan Iblis-Iblis dari Peerage Gremory.

Sementara ini Ajuka,Falbium, dan Michael sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing.

"Sirzechs-san, aku punya pertanyaan untukmu. Siapa yang akan ikut bersama kami untuk mewakili aliansi dengan dewa Yunani dan Jepang?" tanya Naruto sambil meminum teh.

"Itu pertanyaan yang bagus Naruto-kun. Kami sudah merundingkan ini dengan Ajuka dan Falbium siapa yang kan ikut bersama kau, Serafall akan menemanimu mewakili aliansi kita menemui dewa Yunani dan Jepang" jawab Sirzechs.

"A-apa! Sera-chan, kenapa harus Serafall?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Jadi Naru-kun tidak mau bersamaku hiks…" ucap Serafall sambil menangis.

"Eh! bu-bukan i-itu maksudku S-sera-chan, a-aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa jika rencana aliansi ini gagal" balas Naruto.

"Kau menganggapku tidak bisa menjaga diri gitu? huwaaa… Naru-kun jahat, aku membencimu hiks…" jawab Serafall.

"A-ampun Sera-chan, a-aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu" ucap Naruto.

"Hahh~ drama lagi" ucap Bikou sambil menghela napas.

"Diam kau" ucap Naruro sambil menglare Bikou.

"Tapi kenapa Sera-chan, Sirzechs-san, bukanya masih ada Ajuka yang bijak dan Falbium yang pintar?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tahu sendiri Ajuka selalu sibuk di ruangan penelitiaan dan Falbium…

Di sebuah kamar cukup luas, di atas kasur king size yang lembut dan empuk nampaklah Iblis jantan yang tertidur dengan pulas dengan balon berwarna hijau yang keluar dari hidungnya.

… dia selalu tidur di kamarnya seperti orang mati, hahh~" jawab Sirzechs sambil membayangkan Falbium.

"Baiklah, tapi kenapa kau bilang Sera-chan akan menemaniku bukannya aku juga bersam timku?" tanya Naruto.

"Anggota timmu akan tetap berada disini, kami juga sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan Arthur-kun untuk menambah kekuatan kita dan sebagai sumber informasi" jawab Sirzechs.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pangsung menatap Arthur seolah meminta penjelasannya.

"Baiklah-baikla akan aku jelaskan nanti" ucap Arthur membalas tatapan Naruto.

 **Skip Time**

Nampak di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas terlihatlah Naruto terbaring di atas king size sambil menatap atap kamarnya.

'Albion, apa aku bisa meyakinkan dewa-dewi Yunani dan Jepang untuk beraliansi?' tanya Naruto lewat telepati pada naga yang mendiami tubuhnya.

' **Aku rasa kau mampu meyakinkan mereka Naruto, kekuatan aliansi kini berada di tanganmu. Khaos Brigade adalah organisasi yang sangat berbahaya, mereka beranggotakan orang-orang terkuat dari berbagai ras, jadi kau harus bisa meyakinkan dirimu untuk bisa mengalahkan mereka'** jawab Albion lewat telepati.

"Terima kasih, Albion" ucap Naruto.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

'Siapa yang mengetuk pintu malam-malam, apa itu Arthur atau Bikou yang meminta pisang? kalau dia akan ku sumpal mulutnya dengan pukulanku' pikir Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintu itu secara cepat.

Crot!

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat ini, di hadapannya ada Serafall yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam berwarna hitan berenda yang dibalut daster tranparan berwarna hitam yang membuat tubuh lolinya semakin sexy.

'Oh shit! persetan dengan gelar Maou, akan ku makan dia saag ini juga' pikir Naruto nista.

"Kau belum tidur, Naru-kun?" tanya Serafall.

"Aku belum bisa tidur sebelum memakanmu" jawab Naruto secara blak-blakan dengan menarik tangan Serafall masuk ke kamarnya dan membawanya secara bridal style ke kasurnya menidurkanya.

"Kau sudah membangunkan singa yang sudah membangunkan naga yang sedang tidur Serafall, jadi kau harus mendapatkan hukuman" ucap Naruto sambil melepas pakiannya kecuali boxernya.

Naruto langsung menindih tubuh mungil Serafall sambil menjilati telinga Serafall, Serafall yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mendesah saja.

Jilatan Naruto berpindah tempat menuju pipi Serafall sampai bibirnya memberi ciuaman panas yang memabukkan kepada Serafall. Serafall mengalungakan tanganya ke leher Naruto sambil membalas ciuman Naruto, tangan Naruto tidak tinggal diam, ia meremas lembut kedua payudara Serafall dengan memasuki daster Serafall dan menurunkan branya kebawah membuat payudara Serafall semakin menantang.

"Ah… ah… Na-naru" desah Serafall tertahan di mulut Naruto.

Ciuman Naruro beralih ke leher putih nan jenjang menjilatinya hingga meninggalkan bekas.

Tangan Naruto beralih ke selangkangan Serafall, dengan lihai ia Naruto memasukan tangan kirinya ke dalam celana dalam Serafall, ia mengesekanya jarinya di bibir vagina Serafall dan jari lainya memelintir dan menekan klitoris.

"Ah~ Naru jangan nakal huuh…" desah Serafall.

Tangan kanan Naruto menaikan daster transparan Serafall sampai ke atas payudaranya, jilatan Naruto berjalan menuju kedua bukit yang indah dan menantang dengan puting berwarna pink, Naruto dengan segera mengulum, menjilat, dan mengigit puncak payudara sebelah kiri Serafall dengan lembut membuat Serafall mendesah tidak karuan sambil meremas surai pirang Naruto dengan kencang dan tangan kananya meremas kuat payudara kanan Serafall membuat empunya memekik sakit.

"Kyaa! ja-jangan ah! keras-keras uhh… Naru" pekik Serafall.

Kuluman Naruto berlaih ke dada kanan Serafall dan kembali menjilati, menghisap payudara itu dengan rakus namun lembut.

Di selangkangan Serafall, tangan kiri Naruto dengan lihai memasuk-mundurkan kedua jarinya memasuki vagina sempit Serafall. Dengan segera Naruto menurunkan cd Serafall sampai terlepas dan membunganya sembarangan.

Jilatan Naruto kembali turun ke perut Serafall sampai vagina Serafall, tanpa ragu Naruto menjilati vagina Serafall dengan memasuk mundurkan lidahnya ke dalam vagina Serafall, kedua tangan Naruto menahan kaki Serafall untuk tetap mengangkang dan kedua tangan Serafall kembali menjambak surai pirang Naruto membuat empunya semakin bergairah.

"Ah! Naru a-aku ingin ah! ah! keluaaaarrr Aaahh…" desah Serafall setelah mengeluarkan orgasme yang pertama.

Naruto segera berdiri meninggalakan semua aktifitas membuat Serafall menatap kecewa, tapi kekecewaanya langsung memudar saat Naruto menaggalkan boxer yang tersisa yang melekat di tubuhnya memperlihatkan penis Naruto yang panjang dan besar.

Glek!

'Apa itu muat?' pikir Serafall setelah menelan ludah melihat benda kebanggan lelaki.

Naruto segera berlutut memposisikan penisnya di depan vagina Serafall dengan mengesek-gesekanya.

"Ah! ce-cepat masukan uhh… aku shh.. ti-tidak tahan" ucap Serafall dengan meracau minta dimasukkan.

"Dengan senamg hati, hime" balas Naruto sambil mendorong penisnya ke dalam vagina Serafall.

Sempit!

Ya, itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat memasuki vagina Serafall yang sangat sempit seperti punya Kuroka yang belum lama ia cicipi.

Naruto kembali mendorong pinggangnya hingga penis Naruto amblas memasuki vagina Serafall yang sudah mengeluarkan darah.

Nampak dari raut wajah Serafall, ia terlihat menahan rasa sakit dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya, Naruto yang melihat itu memcium bibi Serafall dan kedua tanganya meremas kedua payudara Serafall kembali untuk mengurai rasa sakitnya. Serafall pun membalas ciuman Naruto dan menarik-narik rambut pirang Naruto untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

Setelah lama mendiamkan penisnya, Naruto dengan perlahan menarik-mundurkan penisnya secara perlahan membuat Serafall mengerang.

Lama-kelaman dorongan dan tarikkan penis Naruto semakin cepat dan cepat membuat Serafall mengeleng-gelengakan kepalanya karena rasa nikmatnya.

"Ah! ah! ah! Na-naru ah! a-aku ah! ah! i-ingin keluar ah!" desah Serafall.

"Aku juga sama shh… Sera-chan ah… kita uuh~ keluarkan sama-sama" ucap Naruto sambil menambah kecepatan tusukan dan tarikkanya.

Beberapa menit kemudia tubuh Serafall terlihat bergetar dan permainan pinggang Naruto semakin kencang, akhirnya kedua insan mendesah keras sambil mengeluarkan orgasmenya di dalam rahim Serafall dengan sperma Naruto yang cukup banyak sampai keluar dari vagina Serafall yang bercampur darah.

Naruto dan Serafall terbaring lemas di atas kasur dengan kulit mengkilap karena keringat yang mereka keluarkan cukup banyak, Naruto tetap mendiamkan penisnya di dalam vagina Serafall sambil memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Naruto sambil mencium kening Serafall.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Serafall sambil mempererat pelukanya sebelum keduanya terlelap karena kelelahan.

Sementara itu tanpa mereka ketahui di sisi lain Underworld muncul lingkaran sihir klan Belzeebub cukup besar yang mengeluarkan ke-6 orang atau makhluk ras berbeda, yaitu Loki, Shalba, Yasaka digendongan Jeanne dan tim Hero Faction lainnya ke permukaan.

"Saatnya membuat kekacauan" ucap Loki.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: Hai! Minna-san jumpa lagi. Ngomong-ngomong tentang chapter ini sebenarnya cuma ingin mempublishkan Lime dan Lemon yang selalu di minta para Reader jadi ini hasilnya, kalau tidak panas yah makhlumi saja kalau saya lagi konek(-_-).**

 **Chapter depan mungkin full fight penyerangan Khaos Brigade terhadap Mekai dan untuk mewakili aliansi ke-4 fraksi hanya Naruto dan Serafall saja karena anggota tim Naruto termasuk Le Fay akan menetap di Mekai sebagai sumber informasi.**

 **Mohon maafnya kalo wordnya tidak panjang saya lagi tidak mood sebenarnya tapi karena ini hari libur jadi saya buat saja untuk kesenangan para Reader dan Author.**

 **Status:**

 **Ultimate Devil**

 **Super Devil (maybe)**

 **Ability:**

 **Divine Dividing**

 **Albion Fire**

 **Demonic Power**

 **Amaterasu Fire**

 **Dimension Eye Tsukuyomi**

 **Harem:**

 **Yasaka (Alpha)**

 **Kuroka**

 **Serafall**

 **Gabriel**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Tsukuyomi**

 **Target:**

 **Old Satan Faction**

 **Khaos Brigade**

 **Hero Faction**

 **Vali Lucifer**

 **Misi:**

 **Membuat aliansi dengan mitologi Jepang dan Yunani**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**

 **Dragon's Saga Out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Half-Dragon Lucifer**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Harem.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Divine Dividing!Naru, Amaterasu!Naru, Kusanagi!Naru, Half-Dragon!Naru**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto Lucifer pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa dengan tujuan hidup membalas dendam pada kakeknya kini tergantikan dengan menjadi penyelamat alam semesta dan bersama teman-temanya berpetualang untuk melindungi alam semesta.**

 **Chapter 13**

Di malam yang sepi di lepas pantai pulau Nagasaki terdapat sebuah pulau Hashima atau lebih di kenal Gunkanjima karena bentuknya seperti kapal perang. Selama hampir satu abad pulau ini merupakan tempat pertambangan batu bara yang menampung ribuan pekerja. Ketika pertambang ditutup, pulau Hashima jatuh bangkrut dan terlupakan, sisa bangunan yang sudah hancur membuat pulau ini nampak seram seperti pulau hantu, mungkin memang penghuninya saat ini adalah warga Hashima yang meninggal disana. Tapi kesampingkan itu semua karena kita tidak membahas pulau Gunkanjima.

Di salah satu tempat di pulau Hashima yang tidak diketahui manusia terdapat sebuah aula yang sangat megah bergaya Eropa yang di penuhi lampu-lampu antik dan mewah menggantung di atasnya yang bahkan mengalahkan dekorasi kerajaan Inggris.

Tep!

Tep!

Tep!

Terdengarlah suara langkah kaki seseorang, orang itu berjalan di atas karpet merah yang memanjang sampai di sebuah singgasana yang terbuat dari emas yang di duduki seorang pria paruh baya berambut silver kehitaman terlihat panjang, memakai baju zirah seperti Maou Lucifer saat ini. Dengan angkuhnya pria paru baya itu duduk menghadap seorang pemuda bersurai hampir sama dengan pria itu, memakai tuxedo hitam dengan dalaman kemeja putih dan dasi hitam melingkar di lehernya sebagai bawahanya memakai celana terusan berwarna hitam dan sepatu hitam mengkilat.

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan perlahan menuju pria paruh baya itu dengan memasukkan salah satu tangan ke kantung celanaya.

"Akhirnya kau menemui aku juga, Vali Lucifer" ucap pria paruh baya itu yang bernama Rizevim Livan Lucifer anak dari Lucifer dan Lilith.

"Jadi selama ini kau menungguku, pak tua" balas pemuda itu meremehkan yang di panggil Vali Lucifer.

"Kau sangat tidak sopan pada kakekmu sendiri, heh-Vali" ucap Rizevim.

"Kakekku sudah pernah ku bunuh sebanyak 6x di 6 dimensi berbeda" balas Vali.

"Aku penasaran sekali seberapa kuat dirimu?" tanya Rizevim.

"Sangat kuat, mungkin kata itu tidak bisa menggambarkan seberapa kuat diriku" jawab Vali sambil menunjukkan ke-6 pasang sayap Divine Dividing.

"Baikah Vali, apa maumu mendatangiku? bukan tanpa alasan kau mau menemuiku!" tanya Rizevim dengan senyum misterius.

"Sebenarnya aku malas mengatakan ini, tapi kali ini akan mengampuni nyawamu dengan syarat kau bisa menghiburku bertarung dengan cucumu di dimensi ini" jawab Vali.

"Seperti menarik, tapi apa imbalananya Vali-sama?" tanya Rizevim lagi. Vali yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Kekuasaan, kekuasaan Underworld, Heaven, bumi atau mungkin menobatkanmu menjadi Tuhan selanjutnya" jawab Vali santai.

"Hmm… sangat menarik penawaranmu itu, tapi alasanmu meminta bantuanku untuk melawan cucuku, Vali-sama?" tanya Rizevim dengan sangat sopan.

"Mungkin aku ingin melihat seberapa kuat aku yang ada dimensi ini karna dimensi ini diriku dengan dia sangat berbeda dibandingkan 5 diriku lainnya yang sudah aku bunuh" jawab Vali.

"Hahahaha… sungguh lucu leluconmu heh-Vali, membunuh dirimu sendiri sebanyak 5x untuk mendapatkan ke-5 Divine Dividing, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu ingin membunuh ke-6 dirimu?" tanya Rizevim.

"Mungkin hanya pada dirimu saja aku menjawab pertanyaan ini, bisa dibilang dengan menyatukan ke-7 Divine Dividing dalam satu tubuh akan membuka Divine Gate, tempat dimana Tuhan sebenarnya bersembunyi dan bertarung dengan-Nya" jawab Vali santai.

"Menarik-menarik, sifat Lucifer memang mengalir dalam dirimu yang gila akan pertarungan, berbeda dengan cucuku yanga sangat peringan dan membenci pertarungan tapi suatu saat dia akan bertarung dengan gila karena darah Lucifer pada dirinya" ungkap Rizevim.

"Jadi bisa kau laksanakan semua itu?" tanya Vali.

"Tentu hamba bisa Vali-sama" jawab Rizevim sambil berdiri dan membungkuk di sertai seringai yang tertampang jelas di sudut bibirnya.

Vali yang melihat itu segera berbalik pergi dengan lingkaran sihir di depannya yang menelannya. Rizevim kembali berdiri tegak dan duduk kembali ke singgasananya.

"Vali Lucifer seberapa kuat dirimu sampai-sampai menemukan persembunyian Tuhan yang bahkan Michael tidak tahu, heh! seberapa lemah diriku di 6 dimensi lainnya" ucap Rizevim dengan tersenyum miring.

 **Skip Time**

 **Underworld**

Di pagi yang indah di Underworld yang menyerupai Bumi, di mansion Gremory, di sebuah kamar dan di atas ranjang terdapat dua insan berbeda gender yang saling berpelukan dari balik selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

Cahaya matahari buatan mulai memasuki celah-celah hordeng yang langsung mengenai wajah Naruto yang membuat pemuda pirang itu mengeliat diatas kasurnya membuat Serafall yang ada di pelukkanya terbangun karena gesekan di di dalam selangkanganya.

"Ahh~ jangan banyak bergerak Naru~" ucap Serafall dengan sedikit mendesah.

Naruto segera terbangun dari tidurnya mulai mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

"Ohayo Naru" ucap Serafall sambil mencium sekilas bibir Naruto.

"Ohayo Sera" balas Naruto sambil membalas ciuman sekikat Serafall.

"Naru, bisa kau lepaskan aku, badanku sangat lengket" ucap Serafall.

"Bagaimana kalau satu ronde lagi" balas Naruto sambil mengerakkan pinggangnya.

"Ah~ Naru jangan, ini masih pagi dan aku juga sudah lelah" jawab Serafall.

"Baiklah…" balas Naruto dengan nada sedih sambil menarik penisnya keluar.

Serafall langsung berdiri menuju kamar mandi dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya saat berjalan.

"Aku sudah melihatnya Sera" ucap Naruto membuat wajah Serafall memerah dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

"Hahh~ lelahnya pagi ini, mungkin esok atau lusa saja perginya" gumam Naruto.

Deg!

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati jendela dengan celana sudah menutupi bagian bawahnya.

'Aura ini, aura seorang dewa, salah satu Old Satan, para penculik, dan Yasaka!' pikir Naruto kaget.

Dengan segera Naruto memakai pakaianya kembali tanpa mandi membersihkan badanya sehabis kegiatan malam dan pergi meninggalkan kamar mencari Sirzechs.

 **Skip Time**

Sampailah Naruto di pusat kendali Rating Game yang dimana di isi Sirzechs dan istrinya Grayfia, Ajuka, Falbium, Azazel, Odin dan Rossweisse pengawalnya serta beberapa orang sebagai pengontrol Rating Game.

"Sirzechs, aku merasakan aura seorang dewa di Underworld" ucap Naruto sambil memasuki ruangan tanpa permisi.

"Aku, kami semua merasakan itu Naruto-san. Apa ini sebuah penyerangan? bukankah ada satu dewa yang memasuki Khaos Brigade!" tanya Sirzechs.

"Tidak salah lagi ini aura Loki" bukan Naruto yang menjawab melainkan Odin.

Tidak lama kemudia munculah Serafall dan rekan-rekan Naruto dari balik pintu.

"Apa kalian merasakanya?" tanya Serafall di balas anggukan semua orang disana. Kuroka mulai mendekati Naruto dan mulai menendus-endus bau badanya.

"Kau belum mandinya Naru-kun?" tanya Kuroka membuat suasana tegang menjadi sunyi.

"Benar, kau belum setelah bermain denganku di atas ranjang Naru, pantas saja aku tidak merasakan dirimu di kamar" ucap Serafall secara blak-blakan tanpa mengetahui suasana.

"Aku pergi dulu" ucap Naruto sebelum menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir meninggalkan semua irang yang ada di sana tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 **Skip Time**

Terlihatlah di langit Underworld terdapat Naruto yang terbang dengan sepasang sayap naganya, Serafall dengan 5 pasang sayap Akuma, Azazel dengan 6 pasang sayap Da-tenshi, dan Rossweisse dengan pakaian tempurnya yang membuat ia terbang. Mereka ber-4 bergerak melalui udara, sementara di jalur darat terdapat rekan-rekan Naruto yang menyusul mereka transportasi darat mereka, Kuroka yang menunggangi sekor kucing raksasa, Bikou menaiki punggung monyet raksasa, dan Arthur dan Le-Fay melayang di atas lingkaran sihir mereka.

Dari udara nampak ribuan monster yang terlihat seperti ribuan semut yang bergerumbun. Mosnter-monster tersebut diciptakan salah satu anggota Hero Faction, Leonardo pemilik Sacre Gear Longinus yaitu Annihilation Maker.

"Mereka menggunakan pengguna Sacred Gear Annihilation Maker untuk menyerang Underworld rupanya, jadi benar dugaanku yang menculik Yasaka adalah anggota Hero Faction" gumam Naruto.

"Bagaimana ini Naru?" tanya Serafall di sampingnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya pada Serafall dan beralih pada Azazel.

"Sepertinya kerja sama guru dan murid di butuhkan disini" jawab Naruto membuat Azazel tersenyum kecil.

"Serafall dan Rossweisse, kalian berdua hadapi anggota Hero Faction bersama rekan-rekanku dan berhati-hatilah dengan pemegang True Longinus, aku dan Azazel akan melawan Loki dan salah satu Old Satan, tapi kumohon Sera, Rossweisse tolong selamatkan Yasaka" ucap Naruto dengan sendu di balas anggukan mantap Serafall dan Rossweisse.

Mereka ber-4 pun terbang menungkik untuk turun kedaratan.

Sementara di kubu Loki hanya menatap Naruto dan kawan-kawan dengan seringai.

"Cao Cao, perintahkan bawahanmu untuk memindahkan kita" ucap Loki.

"Ha'i Loki-sama, Georg pindahkan kita seluas 1km ke dalam Rating Game" ucap Cao Cao.

"Baiklah" balas Georg dengan mengaktifkan Sacred Gear Longinus yaitu Dimension Lost yang secara tidak sadar memindahkan mereka semua termasuk Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang masuk kawasan Dimension Lost ke dalam Rating Game.

Di dalam Rating Game para Iblis muda di kejutkan dengan munculnya pasukan Loki bersama Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini Buchou?" tanya Issei pada ketuanya Rias.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Rias.

Sona terlihat cemas dengan datangnya mereka semua dengan tiba-tiba ke dalam Rating Game.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Sona pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu di ruang control terjadi kehebohan dengan munculnya Naruto dan kawan-kawan bersama pasukan Loki.

"Ini tidak bisa di biarkan! Grayfia, kirim aku kedalam" ucap Sirzechs.

"Maaf Sirzechs-kun tapi gerbang masuk menuju Rating Game sudah diblokir, dengan kata lain tidak ada yang bisa masuk ataupun keluar" balas Grayfia.

"Keparat!" geram Sirzechs dengan mengepalkan kuat-kuat tanganya.

"Ini pasti ulah pengguna Dimension Lost, telekomunikasi dengab Naruto pun juga terputus, kita hanya bisa menyaksikan ini semua" ucap Ajuka.

"Mungkin kita punya satu cara memasuki Rating Game" ucap Falbium.

"Apa itu Falbium?" tanya Ajuka.

"Pertukaran Evil Pieces" jawab Falbium.

"Evil Pices siapa yang kita tukarkan?" tanya Sirzechs.

"Evil Pieces milik Serafall, mungkin ada satu ia simpan dan satu selalu ia bahwa karena ingin sekali mengreinkarnasi Naruto" jawab Falbium.

"Baiklah, tapi siapa yang akan pergi?" tanya Sirzechs.

"Aku saja" jawab Odin secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, Odin-dono disana terlalu berbahaya, lebih baik saya saja yang akan kesana" ucap Ajuka.

"Oke, Ajuka persiapkan dirimu dan sampaikan pada semunya untuk mengalahkan terlebih dahulu pengguna Dimension Lost" ucap Sirzechs.

"Aku mengerti" balas Ajuka sebelum tertelan lingkaran sihir menunju kediaman Serafall.

'Aku mengandalkanmu Ajuka' pikir Sirzechs.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: Maaf Author-san dan Reader-san karena ceritanya belum memasuki pertarungan dan wordnya sangat sedikit dan terkesan menggantung, mungkin karena mood saya dan UAS besok, jadi mohon doanya.**

 **Status:**

 **Ultimate Devil**

 **Super Devil (maybe)**

 **Ability:**

 **Divine Dividing**

 **Albion Fire**

 **Demonic Power**

 **Amaterasu Fire**

 **Dimension Eye Tsukuyomi**

 **Harem:**

 **Yasaka (Alpha)**

 **Kuroka**

 **Serafall**

 **Gabriel**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Tsukuyomi**

 **Target:**

 **Old Satan Faction**

 **Khaos Brigade**

 **Hero Faction**

 **Vali Lucifer**

 **Chapter 14:**

 **Aliansi VS Khaos Brigade Part 1**

 **Misi:**

 **Membuat aliansi dengan mitologi Jepang dan Yunani**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**

 **Dragon's Saga Out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Half-Dragon Lucifer**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Harem.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Godlike!Naru, Divine Dividing!Naru, Amaterasu!Naru, Kusanagi!Naru, Half-Dragon!Naru, Godly!Vali.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto Lucifer pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa dengan tujuan hidup membalas dendam pada kakeknya kini tergantikan dengan menjadi penyelamat alam semesta dan bersama teman-temanya berpetualang untuk melindungi alam semesta.**

 **Chapter 14**

Di dalam dimensi Rating Game terjadi pertampuran dahsyat antara Aliansi ke-3 Fraksi Akhirat dan Dewa Nordik yang di pimpin Gubernur Da-Tenshi, Azazel melawan Khaos Brigade yang di pimpin Dewa Jahil Nordik, Loki.

Kedua kubu saling jual beli serangan secara frontal karena jumlah masing-masing kubu termasuk banyak, apalagi di tambah dengan ribuan Monster yang di ciptakan salah satu anggota Hero Faction, Leonardo dengan menggunakan Annihilation Make, salah satu Sacred Gear tipe Longinus yang di katakan mampu membunuh Tuhan.

Di langit dimensi Rating Game, Naruto, Azazel, Serafall, dan Rossweisse meluncur kebawah dengan kecepatan penuh sambil menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan menembakkan energi sihir kearah Khaos Brigade, namun seranga tersebut dapat di tahan dengan para Monster ciptakan Leonardo sebagai tameng.

Di permukaan tanah, Arthur, Bikou, Le Fay, Kuroka juga menembakkan energi sihir membasmi para Monster yang menghalangi jalan mereka menyerang langsung Khaos Brigade.

"Balance Breaker!" seru Naruto di langit.

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

WUUUZZH…

BAAZT!

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto di selimuti angin menyerupai tornado kecil dan meledak, dengan sekejap tubuh Naruto di lindungi Armor Naga berwarna abu-abu hampir menyerupai Naga dan sayap Naga berwarna merah.

"SERANG!" seru Azazel memberikan komando.

WUZH! WUZH! WUZH!

WUUUZZH!

SYUT! SYUT! SYUT! SYUT! SYUT!

SYUUUT! SYUUUT!

Dari langit, Naruto menembakan bola api Amaterasu dari tanganya dengan bercampur Demonic Power membuatnya bertambah kuat dan mengerikan yang di lesatkan kepada Khaos Brigade.. Rossweisse menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan sihir Norse yang berupa aura berwarna putih ke arah Khaos Brigade. Azazel menciptakan dua Light Spear raksasa di kedua tanganya dan melemparkanya ke arah Khaos Brigade secara terus menerus. Serafall menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang melesatkan ratusan tombak terbuat dari es mengarah ke Khaos Brigade yang di pimpin Dewa Jahil, Loki.

BLAAR! BLAAR! BLAAR!

DUUUAAR!

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

BUUUMM! BUUUMM!

Serangan masal tersebut berhasil memusnakan ½ para Monster yang mengahalangi lesatan serangan yang mengarah ke Khaos Brigade yang nampak seperti tidak terpengaruh dengan serangan frontal yang di tembakan dari langit.

Naruto dengan cepat melesat seperti jet tempur melewati para Monster dengan kedua kepalan tangan berlapiskan api Amaterasu di kanan dan White Fire Albion di kiri yang keduanya bercampur Demonic Power.

DUUUUAAARR!

Dengan sigap anggota Khaos Brigade melompat menjauhi pukulan Naruto yang hanya menghantam tanah dengan meninggalkan kawah besar di kelilingi api Amaterasu dan White Fire Albion.

"DIMANA YASAKA!?" teriak Naruto tanpa mengendalikan emosi meluap-luap dengan aura putih dan hitam berkobar mengelilinginya.

Anggota Khaos Brigade Mereka hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi teriakan Naruto, sementara Loki terlihat menyeringai melihat kemarahan Naruto. Pandangan Naruto berhenti pada anggota Hero Faction bergender perempuan yang nampak memangkul seorang wanita bersurai pirang di pundaknya.

"Yasaka," gumam Naruto dari balik helm Armor Naganya.

"Hakuryuukou, lama tidak berjumpa denganmu semenjak pelatihanmu dengan Azazel," ucap Loki sambil berjalan mendekati Jeanne.

"Apa yang kau ingin lakukan?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Loki yang mendekati Yasaka.

"Jadi dia salah satu Haremmu, heh!" ucap Loki sambil mengangkat dagu Yasaka.

"Jangan sentuh Yasaka!" ucap Naruto keras dengan mencoba maju namun di halangi dua Monster Leonardo.

"Dia cantik juga, bagaimana kalau dia menjadi salah satu wanitaku," balas Loki.

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" teriak Naruto.

Naruto melesat melewati dua Monster tersebut dengan membakarnya menggunakan White Fire Albion dan meluncur menuju Loki yang masih memegangi wajah Yasaka.

"Naru, hati-hati!" seru Serafall memperingati Naruto.

Tanpa menggubris perkataan Serafall, Naruto terus melesat menghindari setiap serangan Monster yang ingin menghalanginya, tentu api Amatersu dan White Fire Albion Monster-Monster itu terbakar dan musnah.

Namun, tanpa di sangka, muncul Cao Cao di samping Naruto dengan mengarahkan tombak True Longinus ke arah Naruto yang siap melesatkan cahaya dalam skala luas.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi kedua kali," ucap Naruto.

Greb!

Buagh!

Sreet...

Naruto dengan sigap menangkap True Longinus dan mengarahkanya ke samping sambil melesatkan pukulan berselimutkan api Amaterasu, namun dengan latihan bertahun-tahun yang Cao Cao lakukan ia dapat memblok pukulan Naruto dengan memukul tangan Naruto yang menggengam True Longinus sampai terlepas dan menghantamkan batang True Longinus ke dada Naruto sampai ia terseret.

"Kuso!" pekik Naruto sambil memegang dadanya yang nyeri.

Munculah Azazel, Serafall, dan Rossweisse di samping Naruto dengan posisi siaga.

Tidak lama kemudian datangalah Arthur, Bikou, Kuroka, Le Fay, Rias dan Peerage, Sona dan Peerage, sementara Iblis-Iblis muda lainnya lebih memilih melawan para Monster sebagai pemanasan mereka.

"Kenapa So-tan datang kesini? ini berbahaya," tanya Serafall pada Sona.

"Kami juga ingin membantu walau hanya bantuan kecil," jawab Sona dengan mengecilkan suaranya di akhir.

Rias, Akeno, Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, Asia, Koneko, dan Peerage Sona mengalihkan pandanganya pada Naruto yang penampilannya sangat berbeda dalam mode Balance Breaker.

"Ano… Buchou, apa itu Naruto-san?" tanya Issei pada Buchounya, Rias.

"Itu memang dia, tapi penampilannya sangat tidak biasa di bandingankan sebelumnya." jawab Rias.

"Ara-ara, ia semakin gagah saja, ufufuf~" ucap Akeno.

'Apa benar itu Naruto-san?' batin Kiba.

Sementara Xenovia, Asia, Koneko, dan Peerage Sona hanya mengerutkan dahinya memandang binggung Naruto.

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya unggu dari kantung Serafall, dengan reflek Serafall langsung mengeluarkan Evil Pieces bidak kuda dan melemparnya.

Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir klan Astaroth di bawah Evil Pieces Serafall dan menelannya di gantikan seorang pria bersurai hijau disisir ke belakang, bermata biru terang, dan memakai pakaian bangsawan Eropa abat pertengahan.

"Ajuka Astaroth," ucap Shalba Beelzebub dengan tatapan tajam.

"Lebih tepatnya, Maou Ajuka Beelzebub," balas Ajuka.

"Heh! kukira yang muncul Sirzechs" ucap Azazel.

"Dia harus ada di tempatnya, sementara aku sedang tidak sibuk," balas Ajuka.

"Cukup reunian kalian, aku sudah bosan disini, bagaimana kalu kita menambah wahananya," ucap Loki.

Ctik!

Setelah Loki menjentikan jarinya muncul ke-3 lingkaran suhir di belakang Loki mengeluarkan ke-3 Serigala raksasa berwarna biru bertaring panjang dan satu yang paling besar.

"Ayo Fenrir, Sköll, Hati, ada hidangan yang perlu kaliam habiskan," ucap Loki pada ke-3 Serigala raksasa tersebut yang nyatanya adalah anak dia.

" **Grroooaar!"**

" **Grooar!"**

" **Grooar!"**

"Fenrir, Serigala raksasa yang di katakan dapat membunuh Tuhan dengan taring dan cakarnya," ucap Sona memberi penjelasan kepada mereka yang belum tahu.

"Me-mem-bunuh Tuhan? wow! Sugoi…" ucap Issei.

"Ini bukan waktunya tersanjung, Issei," balas Rias. Tanpa memperdulikan Issei, Loki membuat seringai menyeramkan di wajahnya

"Ayo kita mulai permainannya." ucap Loki dengan seringai kejam di wajahnya.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: Ada yang mereview tentang kekuatan Vali, sebenarnya saya membuat Vali nampak sangat kuat bahkan lebih kuat dari Great Red untuk menjadi lawan Naruto nanti. Bukankah semua Anime bergenre pahlawan membuat tokoh Antagonis terlihat sangat kuat di bandingkan tokoh Protagonis yang terlihat sangat lemah. Mendapatkan kekuatan itu butuh kerja keras dan perjuangan tanpa menyerah, seperti Naruto yang menderita di tinggal orang tua sempat putus asa tapi bertemu Azazel sebagai cahaya barunya, berlatih bersama Azazel mengelilingi dunia, mendapat teman dan berlatih bersamanya, rela menjadi penghianat untuk tujuan perdamaian, berlatih bersama Dewa dan mendapat kekuatan, dan mendapat keluarga baru yang harus di lindungi, bukankah itu semua adalah perjuangan yang Naruto perjuangkan selama ini.**

 **Sementara Vali mendapat kekuatan dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri di dimensi lain dan duduk di singgasana dari balik nama Khaos Brigade tanpa adanya apa yang ingin ia perjuangankan. Itu yang membedakan Naruto dan Vali, walau Vali sangat kuat tapi Naruto akan terus memperjuangkan apa yang ia perjuangankan selama ini walau harus mengkorbankan nyawanya.**

 **Maaf bila wordnya terbilang sedikit tapi semaksimal mungkin dalam beberapa jam karena hari ini libur jadi saya memutuskan membuat chapter ini dan jika ingin melihat Balance Breaker Naruto bisa lihat Cover Image fic ini.**

 **Status:**

 **Ultimate Devil**

 **Super Devil (maybe)**

 **Ability:**

 **Divine Dividing**

 **Albion Fire**

 **Demonic Power**

 **Amaterasu Fire**

 **Dimension Eye Tsukuyomi**

 **Harem:**

 **Yasaka (Alpha)**

 **Kuroka**

 **Serafall**

 **Gabriel**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Tsukuyomi**

 **Target:**

 **Old Satan Faction**

 **Khaos Brigade**

 **Hero Faction**

 **Vali Lucifer**

 **Chapter 15:**

 **Aliansi VS Khaos Brigade Part 2**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**

 **Dragon's Saga Out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Half Dragon Lucifer**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Harem.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Godlike!Naru, Divine Dividing!Naru, Amaterasu Fire!Naru, Kusanagi!Naru, Half-Dragon!Naru, Godly!Vali.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto Lucifer pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa dengan tujuan hidup membalas dendam pada kakeknya kini tergantikan dengan menjadi penyelamat alam semesta dan bersama teman-temanya berpetualang untuk melindungi alam semesta.**

 **Chapter 15**

Di atas langit negara Jepang, terlihat sebuah kerajaan yang mengapung di atas awan, kerajaan itu dihuni oleh Dewa-Dewi Mitologi Jepang, di dalam kerajaan tersebut terdapat Dewi Tsukuyomi, Dewi Amaterasu, dan Dewa Susano'o. Mereka duduk di kursi dengan hidangan makanan dan minuman di atas meja di depan mereka yang nampak sudah hampir habis.

"Nee-sama, apa kita akan ketempat Naru-kun?" tanya Dewi Amaterasu dengan menempelkan dagunya di atas meja sambil memandang bosan sisa makanan di depannya.

"Kau ini, Naruto-kun sedang sibuk dengan urusannya. Jadi jangan menganggunya, kau masih ingat saat kekuatan tersegel yang ada di dalam tubuhnya terlepas, itu sangat mengerikan, bahkan aku takut bila mengingatnya," jawab Dewi Tsukuyomi panjang lebar.

"Sudahlah Nee-sama, jika kau merindukan Lucifer itu kenapa harus ditahan, kalian datangi saja dia, mungkin ia akan senang," ucap Dewa Susano'o ikut ambil adil pembicaraan kedua kakanya.

"Grrr… Apa kau lupa, jika aku meninggalkan kerajaan, Tou-sama akan marah, bahkan saat aku dan Ame pergi menyegel Naruto-kun, Tou-sama marah padaku menganggapku melalai tugas seorang Dewi, haah~" balas Tsukuyomi panjang lebar lagi di akhiri helaan napas.

"Baka Nee-sama, siapa suruh meminta izin pada Tou-sama, Nee-sama payah," ucap Amaterasu deengan nada mengejek.

Brak!

"Kau ingin mengajakku berkelahi?" tanya Tsukuyomi dengan memukul meja sambil menahan amarah.

"Siapa takut, baka Nee-sama," tantang Ameterasu.

"Hahh~ sungguh merepotkan, seandainya ada Naruto-san disini mungkin mereka berdua bisa jinak." gumam Susano'o dengan menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

Sementara itu, di sudut kerajaan Dewa-Dewi Jepang, tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir berlambang Naga yang mengeluarkan Vali Lucifer dari dalamnya.

"Ternyata memanfaatkan Khaos Brigade cukup mudah, apalagi Loki, dasar Nordik bodoh, tapi bagaimana kalau melakukannya dua kali? mungkin terlihat menyenangkan," ucap Vali pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap istana kediamanan Tsukuyomi.

"Selanjutnya dirimu Susano'o no Mikoto," gumam Vali sambil menyeringai.

 **Dimension Rating Game**

Fenrir, Sköll, dan Hati dengan cepat melompat menerjang pasukan Aliansi. Menyadari serangan ke-3 Serigala raksasa tersebut, pasukan Aliansi segera melompat mundur menjauhi area serangan Fenrir, Sköll, dan Hati.

Naruto yang hendak menyerang balik ke-3 Serigala tersebut harus mengurungkan niatnya karena datangnya Cao Cao dari arah samping kanan dengan mengacungkan True Longinus yang siap melepaskan gelombang laser suci.

Naruto dengan cepat menciptakan lingkaran sihir di depannya dan mengambil pedang Kusanagi dan langaung mengalirkan api Amaterasu ke pedang tersebut.

TRANK!

SRRRIIIINNG…

BUUUUAAARR!

Naruto dengan cepat menangkis tombak True Longinus dengan menghantamkan pedangnya ke batang tombak tersebut sampai menciptakan bunyi yang membuat bulu nerinding untuk merubah laju gelombang laser True Longinus yang sampai menghancurkan perbukitan yang di lewatingnya.

"Kau cukup cepat juga," ucap Cao Cao sambil melompat mundur menjaga jarak dari Naruto.

Azazel yang hendak menolong Naruto harus terhenti dengan serangan sihir Norse yang melaju di depannya.

"Cih!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Azazel menciptakan Light Spear raksasa di tangan kanannya dan langsung melemparnya ke arah sihir Norse.

BUUUMM!

Area tempat pertemuan dua kekuatan tersebut harus hancyr menjadi kawah raksasa seperti habis di ratakan bom atom.

Tiba-tiba muncul Serafall dan Rossweisse di kanan-kiri Loki dengan masing-masing membawa senjata, Serafall dengan dua tombak es dan Rossweisse dengan satu pedang di tangan kananya.

"HYAAA!" teriak mereka bedua bersamaan dengan penuh semangat sambil menebaskankan senjata mereka ke tubuh Loki.

"Lambat,"

SREEK...

WUUSH!

Loki dengan cepat mengeser tubuhnya menjadi kayang membiarkan ke-3 senjata itu melewati atas tubuhnya.

"Apa!" ucap kedua gadis itu kaget.

"Kalian terlalu lambat nona-nona," balas Loki sambil mengeser kakinya kebelakang mengikuti bagian atas tubuh dan berdiri kembali di belakang kiri dan kanan Rossweise dan Serafall.

Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir berlambang Loki di belakang tubuh Serafall dan Rossweisse yang menyebabkan tubuh mereka terdorong kedepan bertabrakan karena di hantam lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"Yare-yare, sebenarnya aku tidak mau melukai perempaun," ucap Loki dengan enteng.

WUUSH!

Tiba-tiba muncul Arthur di depan Loki sambil menebaskan pedang Caliburn kedepan secara vertikal.

TRINK!

Namun, muncul Jeanne yang sudah berada di depan Loki sambil menahan serangan Arthur dengan pedangnya.

"Nyoi-Bo, memanjang," ucap Bikou.

SYUUUUTTTT…

Lagi-lagi muncul serangan berupa ujung tongkat milik Bikou yang memanjang meluncur ke wajah Loki.

DUM!

Tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, Loki berhasil menahan serangan Bikou dengan membuat lingkaran sihir tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru, monyet." ucap Loki.

"Tch!"

Arthur segera melompat berdiri sejajar di samping Bikou yang masih membuat Nyoi-Bo memanjang.

SREK!

WUUSH!

Jeanne dengan cepat meluncur mendekati Arthur dan Bikou dengan memposisikan Blade Blacksmith disamping siap menebas mereka berdua secara horizontal.

'I-itu Blade Blacksmith' batin Kiba yang melihat Sacred Gear Blade Blacksmith milik Jeanne yang sama seperti milik Kiba.

SYUUT!

BUUM!

WUUUSH!

DUUUAAR!

Bikou yang masih memanjangkan menghantamkan Nyoi-Bo kepada Jeanne, Jeanne yang notabenen seorang perempaun harus menahan Nyoi-Bo dengan Blade Blacksmith, namun tubuhnya berkata lain ia melesat menghantam bebatuan.

Azazel yang hanya melihat pertarungan tersebut mengalihkan pandanganya kembali pada Loki yang masih berdiri di ujung kawah, ia kembali mengalihkan pandanganya pada Kuroka dan Le Fay yang berusaha Leonardo untuk menghentikan monster-monster yang terus bermunculan dan Fenrir, Sköll, dan Hati melawan Iblis-Iblis muda yang di pimpin Sairaorg Bael yang sudah memasuki mode Balance Breaker Sacred Gearnya.

'Heh! Sairaorg sudah serius rupanya, sudah lama aku tidak melihat dia memakai Regelus Nemea.' batin Azazel.

"Kenapa terjadi penyerangan disini?" tanya Sona yang sudah ada di samping Azazel bersama Rias di sampingnya.

"Yah~ ini hanya penyerangan kecil disini," jawab Azazel.

"Penyerangan kecil katamu! kau tidak lihat ada seorang Dewa Nordik, Old Satan, 3 pemegang Sacred Gear Longinus, dan ksatria wanita Blade Blacksmith, apa ini yang kau sebut penyerangan kecil, **Azazel-sensei** ," ucap Rias yang terlihat sangat kesal pada gurunya baru-baru ini dengan penuh penekanan menyebutkan nama gurunya tersebut.

"Lebih baik kalian berdua melawan pemegang Dimension Lost dan bebaskan Yasaka-hime kalau ingin pertarungan ini cepat selesai." ucap Azazel sambil menatap Loki lagi.

Sementara itu, di pertarungan Ajuka dan Shalba terjadi jual beli serangan dengan cepat tanpa memangkas waktu.

Jual beli serangan Demonic Power berskala luas sudah meratakan hampir seluruh wilayah pertarungan mereka.

DUUUAAR!

DUUUUAAAARR!

BUUUM!

'Cih! ini melelahkan sekali, lebih baik aku tidak usah ikut jika terjadi seperti ini.' batin Ajuka.

Shalba yang melihat Ajuka kurang fokus, segera saja melesatkan Demonic Power dari puluhan lingkaran sihir yang ia buat di depannya.

'Oh, shit!' pikir Ajuka.

Ajuka langsung membuat lingkaran sihir di sampingnya dengan cepat, lingkaran tersebut mengeluarkan sarung tangan mekanik berwarna merah atau Kankara Formula dan segera memakainya.

'Saatnya mengakhiri.' pikir Ajuka.

Ajuka yang melihat Demonic Power berskala luas mulai mendekat, langsung saja ia mengumpulkan Demonic Power di sarunga tanganya dan ia hentakkan ke permukaan.

Tiba-tiba tanah di sekitar Ajuka berguncang dan keluarlah ribuan duri raksasa terbuat dari batu berwarna hitam seperti Demonic Power melesat menuju Shalba dan menahan Demonic Powernya.

Shalba yang melihat serangannya gagal dan serangan berbahaya meluncur kearahnya, segera saja ia mengeluarkan sayap Akuma dan terbang ke atas menghindari duri-duri terbuat dari batu bercampur Demonic Power yang sudah menjadi hutan berduri menutupi semua permukaan.

"Kau lengah,"

Deg!

Tanpa di ketahui, Ajuka sudah ada di belakang Shalba dengan tangan kanan yang berselimutkan Kankara Formula yang sudah mengumpulkan Demonic Power membentuk bola.

Shalba yang merupakan pengendali lebah, dengan cepat ia memanggil lebah-lebah dari lingkaran sihir menyerang Ajuka, tapi Ajuka dengan lihai terbang kebelakang mengambil jarak dari lebah-lebah Shalba.

Ajuka yang melihat lebah-lebah itu terbang mendekatinya, segera saja ia melemparkan bola Demonic Power dan meledak seperti gas membunuh ribuan lebah-lebah tersebut.

'A-apa! ia berhasil membunuh lebah-lebahku.' batin Shalba.

"Ini sudah berakhir Shalba, kau lebih memilik menyerah atau mati disini?" tanya Ajuka.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku." jawab Shalba sambil menciptakan Light Spear raksasa yang ia buat menggunakan jam tangan di tangan kirinya yang merupakan alat memanipulasi cahaya.

Shalba melemparkan Light Spear itu kearah Ajuka dengan cepat, Ajuka yang melihat itu hanya merentangan tangan kanannya yang terselimuti Kankara Formula.

Tiba-tiba saja Light Spear raksasa tersebut terselimuti Demonic Power merubahnya menjadi hitam.

"A-APA!" teriak Shalba kaget.

"Aku kembalikan padamu," ucap Ajuka sambil melesatkan kembali Light Spear tersebut kearah Shalba.

"TIDAAAKK!"

DUUUUUAAAARRR!

"Selesai sudah." ucap Ajuka yang masih terbang dengan sayap Akuma sambil memandangi ledakan besar di depannya yang menggoyangkan rambutnya.

 **Di Waktu Bersamaan**

Cao Cao terus menyerang Naruto dengan menghunuskan True Longinus ke depan berusaha menusuk Naruto dari depan.

Naruto yang mulai kewalahan dengan serangan Cao Cao yang terkesan brutal, Naruto'pun terbang mundur kebelakang menjaga jarak dari Cao Cao.

Menambahkan tekanan Amaterasu Fire bercampur Demonic Power di pedang Kusanagi, Naruto melesat menuju Cao Cao sambil menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal membuat gelombang Amaterasu Fire menuju Cao Cao.

Cao Cao tidak tinggal diam, ia dengan cepat mengumpulkan kembali cahaya suci di ujung tombaknya dan menembakkan kembali ke arah gelombang Amaterasu Fire dengan daya kejut membelah udara yang dilewatinya.

SYUUUUTTT...

Naruto yang melihat serangan tersebut dengan segera ia memanuver seperti jet menghindari lesatan cahaya suci berskala besar yang siap memanggangnya. Melihat kelengahan Cao Cao, Naruto kembali menuju Cao Cao lewat samping kananya dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah di selimuti Amaterasu Fire bercampur Demonic Power.

Tanpa di sadari Naruto, wajah Cao Cao kehalingan rambutnya tiba-tiba ia menyeringai tipis di sudut bibirnya.

"Balance Breaker," gumam Cao Cao.

 **[Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine]**

WUUUUUSSSSHHH…

Tiba-tiba tubuh Cao Cao diselimuti angin membentuk tornado dengan Cao Cao sebagai pusatnya. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut mengurungkan niatnya menghajar Cao Cao.

BAAST!

Tornado di sekitar Cao Cao langsung menghilang pecah menjadi udara meninggalkan Cao Cao yang tubuhnya mengalami sedikit perubahan, di belakang punggungnya terdapat ke-7 bola yang disebut Seven Treasures yang memiliki kekuatan masing-masing yang melayang di belakang tubuh Cao Cao.

"Apa itu?" gumam Naruto.

"Ini adalah mode Balance Breaker True Longinus, Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine, kekuatan yang mampu membunuh Tuhan," ucap Cao Cao.

"Heh! membunuh Tuhan? jangan bercanda, walaupun aku juga pemengang Sacred Gear Longinus, tapi aku merasa tidak sanggup melawan atau membunuh Tuhan," balas Naruto.

"Lebih baik kita akhiri pertarungan ini, aku sudah bosan menghindari cahaya suci." lanjut Naruto.

BUUUUAAASST!

Tubuh Naruto secara tiba-tiba diselimuti Amaterasu Fire tanpa melukainya dan malah seperti aura hitam yang mengelilinginya.

"Atsusa Ratana,"

ZZZTT!

Tiba-tiba muncul Cao Cao di belakang Naruto sambil mengayunkan True Longinus secara horizontal, Naruto yang merasakan bahaya di belakangnya, dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya menahan hantaman True Longinus dengan kedua tangannya.

WUUSH!

BUUM!

Tubuh Naruto melesat jatuh ke permukaan dengan cukup keras membuat kawah jaring laba-laba cukup besar. Naruto segera kembali berdiri dan menatap tajam Cao Cao yang mulai terpengaruh gaya Gravitasi.

"Ini sungguh merepotkan," gumam Naruto dari balik helm armornya.

Naruto kembali melesat menuju Cao Cao di permukaan dengan gaya zig-zag mencoba mengecoh Cao Cao, Cao Cao yang merupakan manusia terlatih dengan berdiri sigap sambil mengekspos gerakan Naruto yang tergolong sangat cepat bagaikan blur putih.

TRENK!

BUM!

SREEK...

Muncul Naruto dengan cepat di samping Cao Cao sambil melayangkan pukulan berlapiskan White Fire Albion bercampur Demonic Power membuatnya menjadi abu-abu, namun serangan itu dapat di tahan Cao Cao dengan batang True Longinus membuat gelombang kejut mendorong tubuh Cao Cao sedikit kebelakang.

SRING!

"!"

BUAGH!

BUUM!

WUUSH!

DUUUUAAARR!

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Cao Cao dengan kilat putih dan muncul di belakang Cao Cao dengan langsung memukul punggung Cao Cao membuat gelombang kejut mementalkan tubuh Cao Cao kedepan dan menghantam bebatuan disana.

"CAO CAO!" teriak Georg panik.

Saat ini Georg sedang mengendong tubuh Yasaka di punggunya, namun ia melihat pemimpin mereka ia harus berpikir dua kali, mempertahankan Yasaka yang sedang diincar oleh 2 Peerage Iblis atau menyelamatkan Cao Cao.

WUUSH!

Tiba-tiba muncul Kiba di depan Georg sambil menebaskan pedang Blade Blacksmith ke arah lehernya, dengan sigap Georg memundurkan tubuhnya, tapi di belakangnya sudah ada Koneko dengan kedua tangan diselimuti Senjutsu yang siap di layangkan untuk Georg.

Tidak mau mati konyol, Georg melompat ke atas melewati Koneko dengan posisi kayang, namun di udara sudah ada Akeno yang sudah berubah menjadi Miko dengan tubuh diselimuti petir.

"Ara-ara, ayo kita bermain manusia, ufufuf~" ucap Akeno sambil melesatkan sambaran petir menuju Georg.

"Apa ia gila? jelas, jelas aku sedang meng- eh! tu-tunggu, diamana Yasaka?" gumam Georg kaget.

Di sisi lain terlihatlah Yasaka yang sudah berada di pelukan Peerage Sona yang ia selamatkan dengan tentakel yang Saji keluarkan.

"Bagus Saji," ucap Sona sambil tersenyum dan membuat Saji yang sangat mencintai Kaichounya meleleh.

Kembali lagi pada Georg yang mulai terdesak dengan sambaran petir yang terus mengincarnya, ia harus menghela napas pasrah, di depannya sudah ada Rias Gremory dan Issei dalam mode Balance Breaker.

"Yah~ sepertinya kita kalah," ucap Georg pada Earphone yang sudah ada di telinga kirinya menghubungi semua anggota Hero Faction.

"Aku juga begitu," balas Leonardo yang tubuhnya sudah babak belur karena pukulan dan serangan sihir kombinasi Koruka dan Le Fay di depannya.

"Ka-kalian terla-lu lemah," ucap Jeanne terbata.

"Georg, kurasa punggungku remuk, cepat Teleport kita ke markas," ucap Cao Cao lewat Earphone.

"Oke Leader." balas Georg.

ZUUUTT…

Tubuh Cao Cao, Jeanne, Leonardo, dan Georg menjadi blur menghilang dari dari pandangan pasukan Aliansi.

Azazel yang melihat seluruh pasukan Hero Faction sudah mundur kembali mengalihkan pandanganya pada Loki yang hanya tersenyum kecil seperti menikmati pertarungan mereka tadi dan menonton semua pertarungan yang ada.

"Azazel, padahal aku tidak mau bilang, tapi hanya untuk dirimu saja. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku," ucap Loki.

"!"

Azazel kaget, ia tahu maksud dari yang dikatakan Loki.

"Aku dikendalikan oleh Dewa Putih untuk melakukan semua perintahnya," ucap Loki.

"Apa maksudmu dikendalikan? dan siapa yang bisa mengendalikanmu?" tanya Azazel.

"Yang mendendalikanku adalah Dewa Putih, ia mempunyai 6 pasang sayap biru langit dengan tatapan seorang penguasa alam semesta," jawab Loki.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Azazel lagi.

"Cukup sampai disini saja pertemuan kita, mungkin jika bertemu kembali kita akan bertemu di medan perang." ucap Loki menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir menelannya diikuti ke-3 Serigala raksasa yang ikut tertelan lingkaran sihir.

 **Skip Time**

Di sebuah kamar yang sangat luas, di atas kasur king size, tertidurlah ratu para Youkai, Yasaka no Yokou yang tertidur sangat pulas di atas kasurnya.

KREET…

Dari balik pintu kamar tersebut, munculah kepala Naruto mengintip keadaan calon istrinya. Dirinya tersenyum melihat wajah polos Yasaka saat tidur, rambut pirang pucatnya di potong pendek karena rambut panjangnya sudah kusut dan ada yang terbakar karena pertarungan kemarin.

"Enggh,"

Secara perlahan Yasaka membuka matanya secara perlahan, saat pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Naruto yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kau sudah bangun Yasaka," ucap Naruto lembut.

"Dimana kita Naru?" tanya Yasaka sambil mencoba untuk duduk dengan dibantu Naruto.

"Kita berada di Underworld, mansion Gremory," jawab Naruto.

KREET…

Pintu yang tadi tertutup perlahan terbuka memunculkan sosok si kecil, Kunou yang berada di gendongan Kuroka.

"KAA-CHAN!" teriak girang Kunou sambil mencoba turun dari gendongan Kuroka dan berlari menuju kasur di mana Naruto dan Yasaka berada.

Naruto segera mengangkat Kunou dan memberikanya pada Yasaka yang dengan erat memeluk Kunou diringi air mata.

"Hiks… arigatou hiks… Naru," ucap Yasaka di sela tangisnya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum, Kuroka mulai mensejajarkan tubuhnya disamping Naruto.

"Jadi Naru, bagaimana selanjutnya?" tanya Kuroka.

"Seperti yang di bicarakan saat rapat, aku dan Serafall akan mewakili Aliansi ini membuat Aliansi dengan Dewa Jepang dan Yunani, mungkin aku juga ingin membuat Aliansi Budha dengan mengikut sertakan Bikou dan Arthur," jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana denganku dan Le Fay?" tanya Kuroka.

"Kalian tetap disini, aku tidak mau melihat kalian dalam bahaya, apalagi yang akan aku hadapi adalah Dewa-Dewi," jawab Naruto.

"Tapi-

Cup!

"Sudahlah ikutin saja, lagipula aku tidak akan mati nanti." ucap Naruto setelah mencium Kuroka di depan Yasaka yang memerah wajahnya dan Kunou yang memandang binggung ibunya.

'Aku percaya padamu, Naruto-kun' pikir Kuroka.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: Yo! Kembali lagi denganku, Author yang ganteng ini(-_-). Ok, mungkin dengan ini akan berakhirnya penyerangan Khaos Brigade season 1 pada Aliansi.**

 **Terima kasih sudah Author dan Reader yang mereview dari yang memberi semangat sampe yang gaje(-_-).**

 **Tentang Kankaran Formula saya membuatnya sebagai sarung tangan mekanik seperti tangan iron man karena tidak tahu bentuk fisiknya dengan kekuatan mengendalikan alam jika alam itu ditambahkan Demonic Power dari Kankaran Formula untuk menyerang musuh dan untuk Old Satan kini hanya tinggal Rizevim, jadi Old Satan sudah tidak termasuk target Naruto lagi jadi hanya Rizevimlah targetnya.**

 **Untuk word, apa ini sudah cukup panjang, kuharap iya.**

 **Status:**

 **Ultimate Devil**

 **Super Devil (maybe)**

 **Ability:**

 **Divine Dividing**

 **Albion Fire**

 **Demonic Power**

 **Amaterasu Fire**

 **Dimension Eye Tsukuyomi**

 **Harem:**

 **Yasaka (Alpha)**

 **Kuroka**

 **Serafall**

 **Gabriel**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Tsukuyomi**

 **Target:**

 **Khaos Brigade**

 **Hero Faction**

 **Rizevim Livan Lucifer**

 **Vali Lucifer**

 **Chapter 16:**

 **Perjalanan Naruto Team membentuk Aliansi**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**

 **Dragon's Saga Out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Half-Dragon Lucifer**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Harem.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Godlike!Naru, Divine Dividing!Naru, Amaterasu Fire!Naru, Kusanagi!Naru, Half-Dragon!Naru.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto Lucifer pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa dengan tujuan hidup membalas dendam pada kakeknya kini tergantikan dengan menjadi penyelamat alam semesta dan bersama teman-temanya berpetualang untuk melindungi alam semesta**

 **Chapter 16**

Satu hari telah berlalu di Underworld setelah penyerangan yang dilakukan Khaos Brigade terhadap Underworld yang di pimpin Loki atas penyerangan itu, namun berkat pasukan Aliansi ke-3 Fraksi Akhirat dan Dewa Nordik yang diwakili Rosseweise, mereka dapat memukul mundur Khaos Brigade dengan terbunuhnya anggota Old Satan Faction, Shalba Beelzebub oleh Maou Ajuka Beelzebub dan terluka parahnya anggota Hero Faction membuat Khaos Brigade terpaksa mundur.

Atas peristiwa tersebut, pertandingan Rating Game terpaksa dibatalkan karena banyak menimbulkan korban dari para Iblis muda oleh serangan Fenrir, Sköll, Hati, dan ratusan Monster hasil ciptaan Annihilation Maker.

Naruto bersiap pergi melaksanakan misinya hari ini bersama Serafall, Arthur, dan Bikou ke dunia luar untuk membuat Aliansi dengan Dewa-Dewi Mitologi Jepang, Yunani, dan Budha yang diikut sertakan karena berubahnya rencana untuk menambah pasukan Aliansi.

 **Mansion Gremory**

Terlihatlah di depan gerbang Mansion Gremory kini terdapat orang-orang dari berbagai ras supranatural yang tengah berkumpul melepas kepergian Naruto dan kawan-kawan ke dunia luar.

"Hati-hatinya Naru-kun dan jaga dirimu," ucap Yasaka dengan Kunou di gendongnya.

Cup!

"Iya sayang, aku pasti akan menjaga diriku dan juga teman-temanku," balas Naruto setelah mencium Yasaka.

"Hati-hati Tou-chan," ucap Kunou khas suara balita.

Cup!

"Tou-chan janji akan selalu berhati-hati di luar sana, Hime-sama." balas Naruto dengan sedikit gurauan setelah mencium kening putrinya dan mengusap-usap kepala Kunou, Kunou yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian kasih sayang ayahnya.

"Naruto-kun," panggil Gabriel.

"Ap-

Cup!

"Itu sebagai keberuntunganmu di luar sana," ucap Gabriel setelah memotong perkatan Naruto dengan langsung mencium pujaan hati, Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mematung dengan wajah memerah.

Kuroka terlihat kesal dan cemburu melihat adegan itu tepat disampingnya, dengan cepat ia menarik kepala Naruto dan langsung mencium Naruto tepat di bibirnya, Naruto yang awalnya kaget akhirnya membalas ciuman Kuroka dengan sedikit lumatan.

"Ehem!" tegur Yasaka membuat Naruto dan Kuroka buru-buru melepas ciuman mereka dengan wajah memerah karena tidak sadar bahwa mereka tidak sendiri.

Serafall yang melihat itu hanya berdecit cemburu drngan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

'Tapi tunggu, bukannya nanti aku selalu berduan dengan Naru dan melakukan 'itu' lagi, hehehe…' pikir nista Serafall sambil membayangan kembali permainannya dengan Naruto di atas ranjang sambil memasang wajah mesum seperti Issei membuat Sona dan Rias beserta Peeragenya mereka sweatdrop.

'Seperti Issei.' pikir semua Peerage Rias dan Sona kecuali Issei yang tidak melihat itu karena pandangan tidak pernah beralih dari dada Rias.

'Pasti nanti aku akan bisa menghisapnya,' pikir Issei yang beda sendiri.

"Nee-sama, kuharap kau tidak membuat masalah nanti disana." ucap Sona dengan gaya melipat tangan didadanya memperingati Serafall.

Serafall yang di bicarakan seperti itu hanya mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal membuat semua makhluk disana kembali sweatdrop.

"Nah, Naruto-san, kami sangat bergantung padamu saat ini, kami mohon atas keberhasilan misi ini," ucap Michael.

"Hehehe… tenang saja kami pasti akan berhasil." balas Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol kedepan.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan pada pion dari Peerage Rias Gremory, Issei Hyoudou berdiri diantara teman-temannya hanya memandang bingung Naruto yang melihatnya.

" Kuharap saat aku kembali kau bisa menjadi lebih kuat, Sekiryuutei," ucap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kau tenang saja Naruto-san, aku pasti akan bertambah kuat dan membuat haremku sendiri, hehehe…" balas Issei yang tidak pernah meninggalkan kata membuat Harem.

"Sayangnya aku sudah bertambah kuat dan mempunyai haremku sendiri, heh! kau kalah telah dariku, Issei," ucap Naruto dengan gaya anggun dan terkesan sombong.

"Sial!" titah Issei sambil merutuki nasibnya dipojokan dengan awan hitam bergaris-garis diatas kepalanya membuat semua makhluk disana kembali lagi sweatdrop.

"Naruto-kun, jaga dirimu dan berhati-hati pada Zeus jika bertamu dia, dia selalu memutuskan menyerang tanpa pandang dulu lawannya," ucap Odin.

"Oke, Odin-jiji." balas Naruto.

Pluk!

"Naruto, sebagai gurumu aku akan selalu mendukungmu dimana pun jalan yang kau pilih asal itu untuk perdamaian, kau tahukan kalau aku ingin sekali memancing dengan damai dan penuh ketenangan agar dapat banyak ikan dan kita akan makan bersama," ucap Azazel sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Ha'i! sensei, nanti saat aku sudah kembali aku akan belikan pelet ikan untuk cemilanmu menunggu dapat ikan" ucap Naruto dengan bercanda.

"Dasar murid durhaka," ketus Azazel

"Sampai jumpa semuanya, ayo berangkat minna!" seru Naruto sambil menciptakan lingkaran siihir dibawah kakinya dan ke-3 temanya serta menghisap mereka kedalam.

Sebelum tertelan sepenuhnya kedalam Naruto menatap Sirzechs yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Semoga beruntung, Naruto." ucap Sirzechs yang dibalas anggukan Naruto

 **Divine Gate**

Divine Gate adalah sebuah tempat yang sangat indah bahkan dapat mengalahkan keindahan Heaven dalam segi apapun, tempat yang berisikan mahkluk-makhluk legenda yang amat cantik sebagai penghuninya, di salah satu tempat di Divine Gate terdapat istana megah terbuat dari emas yang berkilau-kilau memancarkan kesucian, di dalam istana tersebut terdapat singgasana yang di duduki sosok bercahaya, Sang Maha Pencipta yaitu Tuhan atau orang Jepang menyebutnya Kami-sama.

Tidak lama kemudian munculah lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam mencuat kebelakang, mata beriris merah dengan tiga tanda koma mengelilingi pupil hitam yang memancarkan kekuatan menakutkan, pemuda itu memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan dua pedang di kiri dan kanan pingganganya.

Kemudian pemuda berpakaian serba hitam itu berlutut hormat kepada Kami-sama di depannya.

" **Bangunlah wahai Shinigami,"** ucap Kami-sama dengan penuh kebijaksanaan.

Pemuda berpakaian serba hitam itu yang di panggil Shinigami oleh Kami-sama segera berdiri mengikuti perintah-Nya.

"Ada apa Kami-sama memanggil saya?" tanya Shinigami dengan penuh kesopanan.

" **Aku memanggilmu kesini untuk menemani anak Lucifer dan membantunya mengalahkan dirinya yang lain yang ingin menantangku,"** jawab Kami-sama.

"Jika saya boleh bertanya, kenapa dia ingin menantang diri-Mu?" tanya Shinigami.

" **Kekuatan besar melahirkan kesombongan di dalam dirinya, membuat dia berpikiran berandai-andai sanggup mengalahkanku,"** jawab Kami-sama.

"Baiklah Kami-sama, saya izin pergi dulu." ucap Shinigami sebelum menghilang tertelan lingkaran sihir.

 **Skip Time**

SRING…

Munculah lingkaran sihir bersimbol klan Lucifer di tengahnya, lingkaran sihir itu mengeluarkan l Naruto, Serafall, Arthur, dan Bikou di depan mulut gua yang tertutup dinding bergambar kaligrafi simbol-simbol kuno Jepang.

"Ini tempat yang menghubungkan antara Bumi dan dunia Langit, walau ini masih tradisional dibandingkan dengan penghubung Bumi dan dunia Langit milik Mitologi Yunani yang menggunakan lift," ucap Naruto.

"Apa yang ada didalam sini, Naru?" tanya Serafall.

"Sebuah lorong yang ujungnya adalah tangga untuk menuju ke dunia Langit," jawab Naruto.

"Jadi berapa lama kita menaiki tangga?" tanya Bikou.

"Yah, sekitar~ 2-3 jam mungkin," jawab Naruto dengan pose berpikir.

"Lama sekali," ucap Athur dengan wajah bosan sambil menatap Naruto.

"Grrr… jangan menatapku seperti itu." balas Naruto sambil menatap tajam Arthur.

"Bagaimana kita memasukinya?" tanya Bikou lagi.

"Mudah," seru Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati dinding tersebut dan menempelkan telepak tanganya ke dinding.

"Wahai penjaga pintu Langit," tiba-tiba dinding itu mengeluarkan cahaya.

"Aku memanggilmu untuk meminta bantuanmu," cahaya dinding itu semakin terang.

"Bukakanlah pintu penghubung Bumi dan dunia Langit atas izinmu," ucap Naruto di akhir melantunkan mantra.

SRING…

Tiba-tiba terpancarlah cahaya sangat terang dari sela-sela di tengah dinding itu dan dinding tersebut bergerak berpisah membukakan jalan bagi Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu cara membukanya?" tanya Athur.

"Aku pernah ke dunia Langit bersama Kuroka saat di ajak Dewa Susano'o, walau itu berbeda waktu tapi yang pasti kuncinya masih sama," jawab Naruto.

"Ikuzo!" seru Naruto sambil berjalan masuk bersama ke-3 temannya.

Sesudah Naruto dan teman-teman memasuki mulut gua, munculah lingkaran sihir lagi di depan gua tersebut yang mengeluarkan pemuda yang di panggil Shinigami berpakaian serba hitam dengan kedua pedang di kiri dan kanan pinggangnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu anak Lucifer." gumam Shingami.

 **Skip Time**

Sampailah Naruto dan kawan-kawan di ujung loring itu, sebuah tangga memutar seperti di dalam menara yang menjulang tinggi ke atas yang nampak bercahaya bertanda sebagai ujungnya.

"Ayo kita naik," ucap Naruto sambil melangkah naik.

"Tunggu Naruto, kenapa kita tidak menggunakan sihir kita saja agar lebih cepit sampai ke atas?" tanya Bikou.

"Oh iya aku lupa bilang, ditempat ini segala jenis sihir tidak berfungsi, bahkan sayap Akuma, Tenshi, dan Da-Tenshi pun tidak bisa digunakan." jawab Naruto yabg dibalas anggukan ke-3 temanya.

Mereka akhirnya melangkah demi selangkah menaiki tangga yang memutar.

Saat jarak Naruto dan kawan dan kawan sudah cukup jauh dari permukaan lantai, tibalah Shinigami dari ujung loromg sambil menatap tangga didepannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengikuti cara mereka," gumam Shinigami yang mulai melangkah menaiki tangga.

 **Skip Time**

Tibalah Naruto dan kawan-kawan di ujung tangga yang mereka sudah lewati sekitar 2-3 jam. Di ujung tangga itu terdapat sebuah gerbang yang bergambarkan simbol-simbol kuno.

KREET…

Tiba-tiba gerbang itu terbuka membuat Naruto, Serafall, Arthur, dan Bikou terbelalak matanya karena terkejut dan kaget, bagaimana tidak terkejut di pandangan mereka pertama kali ialah hancurnya istana Dewa-Dewi Shinto dengan asap tebal membumbung tinggi ke angkasa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: maafnya Author-san dan Reader-san karena word di chap ini kurang panjang dan memuaskan karena berisikan awal perjalanan Naruto, sebenarnya idenya saya siapkan untuk chap selanjutnya.**

 **Mungkin jika bertanya tentang Shinigami itu kalian pasti bisa tahu siapa dia. Saya memasukan dia di fic ini sebagai teman dan rekan Naruto nanti saat melawan Vali, seperti halnya melawan Madara dan Kaguya.**

 **Profil:**

 **Nama: Naruto Lucifer**

 **Umur: 17th**

 **Status: Ultimate Class Devil**

 **Ability:**

 **Divine Dividing**

 **Albion Fire**

 **Demonic Power**

 **Amaterasu Fire**

 **Dimension Eye Tsukuyomi**

 **Harem:**

 **Yasaka (Alpha)**

 **Kuroka**

 **Serafall**

 **Gabriel**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Tsukuyomi**

 **Target:**

 **Khaos Brigade**

 **Hero Faction**

 **Rizevim Livan Lucifer**

 **Vali Lucifer**

 **Chapter 16:**

 **Serangan Dewa Shinto**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**

 **Loki DG Out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Half-Dragon Lucifer**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Harem.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Godlike!Naru, Divine Dividing!Naru, Amaterasu Fire!Naru, Kusanagi!Naru, Half-Dragon!Naru.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto Lucifer pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa dengan tujuan hidup membalas dendam pada kakeknya kini tergantikan dengan menjadi penyelamat alam semesta dan bersama teman-temanya berpetualang untuk melindungi alam semesta**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Flashback**

"Nee-sama, apa kita akan ketempat Naru-kun?" tanya Dewi Amaterasu dengan menempelkan dagunya di atas meja sambil memandang bosan sisa makanan di depannya.

"Kau ini, Naruto-kun sedang sibuk dengan urusannya. Jadi jangan menganggunya, kau masih ingat saat kekuatan tersegel yang ada di dalam tubuhnya terlepas, itu sangat mengerikan, bahkan aku takut bila mengingatnya," jawab Dewi Tsukuyomi panjang lebar.

"Sudahlah Nee-sama, jika kau merindukan Lucifer itu kenapa harus ditahan, kalian datangi saja dia, mungkin ia akan senang," ucap Dewa Susano'o ikut ambil adil pembicaraan kedua kakanya.

"Grrr… Apa kau lupa, jika aku meninggalkan kerajaan, Tou-sama akan marah, bahkan saat aku dan Ame pergi menyegel Naruto-kun, Tou-sama marah padaku menganggapku melalai tugas seorang Dewi, haah~" balas Tsukuyomi panjang lebar lagi di akhiri helaan napas.

"Baka Nee-sama, siapa suruh meminta izin pada Tou-sama, Nee-sama payah," ucap Amaterasu deengan nada mengejek.

Brak!

"Kau ingin mengajakku berkelahi?" tanya Tsukuyomi dengan memukul meja sambil menahan amarah.

"Siapa takut, baka Nee-sama," tantang Ameterasu.

"Hahh~ sungguh merepotkan, seandainya ada Naruto-san disini mungkin mereka berdua bisa jinak." gumam Susano'o dengan menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

Sementara itu, di sudut kerajaan Dewa-Dewi Jepang, tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir berlambang Naga yang mengeluarkan Vali Lucifer dari dalamnya.

"Ternyata memanfaatkan Khaos Brigade cukup mudah, apalagi Loki, dasar Nordik bodoh, tapi bagaimana kalau melakukannya dua kali? mungkin terlihat menyenangkan," ucap Vali pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap istana kediamanan Tsukuyomi.

"Selanjutnya dirimu Susano'o no Mikoto," gumam Vali sambil menyeringai.

SREET…

WUUSH!

BAAST!

Vali mengambil ancang-ancang dan terbang ke langit dengan cepat dan ia hentikan dengan membentangkan ke-6 pasang sayap Divine Dividing.

Kemudian Vali merentangkan kedua tangannya ke bawah menghadap istana Dewa-Dewi Shinto, tiba-tiba munculah cahaya emas dari kedua tangannya dan merubahnya menjadi mode Balance Breaker emas walau hanya dikedua tanganya.

"Mungkin dengan ini bisa memancing mereka keluar," gumam Vali sambil membuat bola api putih keemasan sebesar asteroid di depannya sambil menatap datar para pengawal istana yang terlihat berkumpul dengan tatapan pasrah pasrah melihat jurus Vali, tidak lama kemudian munculah Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, dan Susano'o dari dalam istana sambil melihat Vali yang siap menghancurkan istana Shinto.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Susano'o tanpa dosa.

Buagh!

"ITTAAAI!"

"Baka! kau tidak lihat situasi saat ini dan kau masih menanyakan hal bodoh itu yang jelas-jelas ada di depan matamu, hah!" seru Amaterasu setelah memberikan jitakan kasih sayang di kepala Susano'o.

"Huh… kau jahat sekali Nee-sama, kau tidak lihat situasi saat ini dan kau masih sempat menjitakku," balas Susano'o sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terdapat benjolan kecil disana membuat mereka semua termasuk Vali sweatdrop.

'Aneh…' itulah batin mereka semua kecuali Susano'o.

"Cukup sudah main-mainnya, kita harus menghentikan serangan itu segera," ucap Tsukuyomi mengembalikan suasana kembali tegang.

Susano'o kemudian menciptakan lingkaran sihir di sampingnya dan mengambil sebuah pedang dengan gagangnya seperti guci.

"Kau ingin menyegelnya dengan Totsuka?" tanya Tsukuyomi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau tidak bola itu akan menghanguskan kita," jawab Susano'o dengan malas.

"Aku akan membantumu," ucap Amaterasu.

"Kalau gitu serang dia dari samping," balas Susano'o sambil mengambil kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Rasakan ini," ucap Vali sambil menembakkan bola api putih itu kearah mereka semua di permukaan. Susano'o dengan cepat menghunuskan pedang Totsuka yang mengeluarkan aura merah berskala luas berhadapan dengan bola api Vali.

BUUUMM!

Terjadilah ledakan besar di udara membuat gelombang angin panas menerpa segala arah.

"Cepat berlindung!" seru Susano'o sambil membuat kubah sihir melindunginya dari terpaan gelombang angin panas, mereka semua juga membuat kubah sihir mengikuti intruksi Susano'o.

Amaterasu yang notabenen seorang Dewi Matahari tidak terpengaruh apapun dengan gelombang angin panas menerpa kulitnya.

Akhirnya sebagian bola api milik Vali pun terhisap ke dalam pedang Totsuka dan sebagiannya lagi meledak yang menimbulkan gelombang angin panas.

Amaterasu yang melihat sebuah celah di pertahan Vali dengan segera terbang melesat menuju Vali dengan pedaang hitam di selimuti api hitam di tanganya yang ia tebaskan secara horizontal kearah Vali membuat gelombang api hitam berskala luas.

Vali hanya menyeringai kecil melihat serangan itu, tangan kirinya ia rentangankan menghadap gelombang api hitam tersebut.

 **[Divide]**

WUUUUUSSSS…

"A-apa!" ucap Amaterasu terkejut bahwa serangan api hitamnya mengurai seperti angin dalam sekejap.

"Dia kuat sekali, siapa dia?" gumam Tsukuyomi setelah melihat serangan Amaterasu yang berhasil dengan mudah digagalkan pemuda berambut silver itu.

WUUUSSH!

Susano'o pun terbang melesat menuju Vali dengan pedang Totsuka yang ia acungkan ke depan mengeluarkan aura merah yang mencoba menyegel Vali.

Tidak mau tersegel dengan pedang itu, Vali dengan segera terbang kebelakang dengan cepat seperti jet menghindari serangan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba muncul Amaterasu di samping kanan Vali dengan mengayunkan pedang berselimutkan api hitam ke leher Vali.

TRANK!

GREB!

Dengan cepat Vali menahan tebasan itu dengan tangan kananya dan mengengam pedang itu dengan erat tanpa tergangu api hitam yang terua berkobar.

 **[Divide]**

Deg!

Tiba-tiba Amaterasu melepaska gengamannya pada pedang tersebut yang dimana api hitam itu menghilang menyisahkan bilah pedang itu.

'A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? ke-kenapa kekuatanku tiba-tiba hilang setengah' pikir Amaterasu selagi terbang menjauhi Vali.

"Kau lengah," ucap Vali yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Amaterasu. Amaterasu membulatkan matanya karena tidak menyadari pemuda itu sudah ada di belakangnya.

 **[Divide]**

Deg!

Deg!

Tiba-tiba Amaterasu kehilangan kesadaran dan terjatuh ke permukaan dengan cepat. Tsukuyomi yang melihat itu dengan segera terbang menangkap tubuh adiknya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di pelukannya.

"Ama-chan, Ama-chan, cepat sadarlah," ucap Tsukiyomi sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh adiknya.

Susano'o yang melihat kakaknya tidak sadrkan diri karena pemuda itu dengan cepat ia melesat kembali menuju Vali dengan pedang Totsuka disampingnya.

Vi yang menyadari keberadaan Susano'o di belakangnya dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap langsung Susano'o yang mengayunkan pedang Totsuka secara vertikal mencoba membelah Vali.

SRRRIIIINNNG…

GREB!

Tiba-tiba muncul ke-6 rantai dari tangan kanan Vali dan mengikat Susano'o dengan cepat membatalkan serangan Susano'o.

'Ke-kenapa ini, rantai ini terus menyerap kekuatanku, uhh!' batin Susano'o sambil mencoba melepaskan rantai tersebut.

"Percuma saja, rantai itu akan terus menyerap kekuatamu sampai kau mati," ucap Vali.

"TIDAK AKAN AKU MAAFKAN KAU!" teriak Tsukuyomi marah sambil melesat menuju Vali sambil melemparkan ribuan magatama kearah Vali.

 **[Divide]**

PYAAR!

PYAAR!

PYAAR!

Terdengarlah suara mekanik dari sayap Vali membuat semua magatama yang di lempar Tsukuyomi pecah seperti kaca.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Tsukuyomi pada dirinya sendiri.

'Jurusnya bekerja seperti Sacred Gear Naruto-kun, sebenarnya siapa dia?' pikir Tsukuyomi.

"Jangan pernah melamun di depan musuhmu," ucap Vali tiba-tiba sudah ada didepan Tsukuyomi.

Tsukuyomi yang menyadari itu membulatkan matanya dan melesat lurus jatuh kebawah menghantam istana Shinto sampai hancur.

Susano'o terbelalak matanya karena melihat Vali kini ada berjumlah dua orang, yanf satu sedang mengekangnya dan satu lagi memukul Nee-samanya sampai terjatuh.

"Tatap mataku Susano'o no Mikoto," ucap Vali membuat Susano'o mengikuti intruksinya.

Deg!

Tanpa Susano'o sadari iris matanya berubah menjadi biru bukan emas lagi, sulur-sulur rantai itu kambali kedalam tangan Vali melesapkan pengekang Susano'o.

"Perkataanmu adalah perintah bagiku, Master," ucap Susano'o sambil berlutut diatas langit tanpa terganggu.

"Kita pergi dari sini," ucap Vali sebelum tubuhnya menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir di bawah kakinya.

Susano'o pun mengikuti perintah Vali dan menghilang seperti kabut meninggalkan Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu.

Satu hari pun sudah berlalu dan keadaan di istana Shinto masih sama seperti sebelumnya dengan awan hitam membumbung tinggi ke angkasa.

Tidak lama kemudian terbukalah gerbang penghubung dunia manusia dan langit memperlihatkan Naruto, Serafall, Arthur, dan Bikou disana.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto dan kawan-kawan mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman istana Dewa-Dewi Shinto. Saat mereka memasuki halaman istana tiba-tiba muncul puluhan penjaga mengepung mereka ber-4.

"Siapa kau? dan mau apa kau kesini?" tanya salah satu penjaga.

"Sebelum itu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" tanya Naruto membalas pertanyaan penjaga itu dengan serius.

"Kami tidak bisa membocorkan situasi disini pada orang lain," ucap salah satu penjaga sambil memperat pegangannya pada katananya.

"Hei! jawab pertanyaanku bodoh, aku ini Naruto dan bagaimana keadaan Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu serta Susano'o sekarang!" seru Naruto dengan membentak penjaga itu.

Para penjaga itu membulatkan matanya mendengar nama pemuda itu adalah Naruto yang merupakan kekasih Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu yang dibicarakan itu.

"Ma-maafkan kami, Naruto-sama," ucap penjaga itu sambil membungkuk hormat diikuti penjaga lainnya.

"Istana Shinto telah diserang pemuda misterius berambut silver dan Amaterasu-sama tidak sadarkan diri, Tsukuyomi-sama terluka parah, dan Susano'o-sama telah di culik pemuda itu," ucap penjaga itu.

GREB!

"Dimana Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi sekarang!" ucap Naruto dengan meninggikan suaranya karena marah sambil menarik kerah baju penjaga itu.

"Tenangkan dirimu Naru," ucap Serafall sambil menarik tangan Naruto dari penjaga itu.

" Hosh… hosh… mereka berdua sekarang berada di tenda pemungsian, sedang melakukan perawatan," balas penjaga itu sambil mengatur napasnya karena tercekik kerah bajunya karena Naruto.

"Cepat tunjukkan," ucap Naruto datar.

 **Skip Time**

Kini Naruto bersama ke-3 temanya berada di dalam tenda pemungsian tempat Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi di rawat, Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi terlihat terbaring lemah di atas futom bersebelahan dengan Naruto terduduk di diantara mereka.

Tsukuyomi nampak banyak sekali luka di tubunya karena menghantam bangunan istana sampai hancur dan Amaterasu hanya tidak sadarkan diri tapi Naruto merasakan energi kehidupannya terlihat sangat lemah.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil melamun, tanpa ia sadari nampak Tsukuyomi terlihat membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Na-naruto-kun," ucap lirih Tsukuyomi menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunanya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Tsukuyomi," ucap Naruto lembut sambil mengusap Tsukuyomi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Amaterasu dan Susano'o?" tanya Tsukuyomi membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Amaterasu sedang tidak sadarkan diri di sampingmu," jawab Naruto membuat Tsukuyomi mengalihkan pandanganya pada Amaterasu yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Bagaimana dengan Susano'o?" tanya lagi Tsukuyomi membuat Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tanganya.

"Dia telah di culik pemuda yang telah menyerang kalian," jawab Naruto sambil menunduk. Tsukuyomi yang mendengar ucapan itu dari Naruto tidak bisa membendung tangisnya.

"Hiks… hiks… adik bodoh hiks…" ucap Tsukuyomi di sela tangisnya membuat Naruto tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Aku berjanji akan membawa kembali Susano'o kepada kalian berdua," ucap Naruto sambil berbaring memeluk pelan Tsukuyomi membuat ia terdiam dan kembali menangis yang kali ini di dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yomi-chan bagaimana ciri-ciri pemuda yang menyerang kalian itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia berambut silver, bermata biru, memakai tuxedo hitam, dan memiliki ke-6 pasang sayap seperti Divine Dividing," jawab Tsukiyomi menbuat Naruto tersentak.

' **Ternyata White Dragon God sudah muncul,'** ucap Albion di dalam pikiran Naruto.

'Jadi benar tentang buku itu,' pikir Naruto.

' **Naruto, sepertinya ramalan itu sudah dekat,'** ucap Albion.

'Aku tahu Albion, tapi seberapa kuat dia sampai bisa mengalahkan ke-3 Dewa-Dewi Shinto sekaligus?' tanya Naruto di dalan pikirannya.

' **Mungkin kekuatanya mungkin jauh di atasmu Naruto,'** jawab Albion.

'Bagaimana pun aku harus bisa mengalahkannya' pikir Naruto.

Cup!

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Yomi-chan" ucap Naruto setelah mencium Tsukuyomi dan berdiri berjalan keluar tenda mencari ke-3 temanya.

"Semoga kau selalu dilindungi Yang Maha Kuasa, Naruto-kun" ucap Tsukuyomi.

Naruto pun berjalan mendekati ke-3 temanyanyang kini berdiri menatap puing-puing istana Shinto.

"Bagaimana selanjutnya?" tanya Arthur.

"Kita akan tepat melanjutkan misi kita membuat Aliansi dengan Mitologi Yunani dan Budha, dan aku akan membawa Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu bersama kita," jawab Naruto.

"Kau tidak berpikiran membawa mereka dengan memasukkannya ke dalam dimensi matamu, bukan?" tanya Bikou.

"Sayangnya aku malah memikirkan hal itu," jawab Naruto sambil menatap awan hitam yang membumbung tinggi tersebut.

'Aku pasti akan menyelematkanmu, Susano'o' batin Naruto.

"Sepertinya kalian butuh bantuan," ucap pemuda berambut hitam mencuat kebalakang dan berpakaian serba hitam di belakang Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Namaku Sasuke, seorang Shinigami,"

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: Mungkin chap ini sebagai sambungan chap sebelumnya yang terpaksa saya potong dengan alasan tertentu.**

 **Kekuatan Vali memanipulasi mode Balance Breaker yang ia dapat munculkan di mana saja di anggota tubuhnya, mode Balance Breaker Vali berwarna putih keemasan bayangkan saja mode White One berwarna emas, dapat memanipulasi rantai mengikat seseorang dan menyedot kekuatannya, jurus original Vali lebih kuat dari Naruto sebanyak 6x lipat sehingga sekali Divide dapat memusnakan serangan berskala besar.**

 **Kekuatan Susano'o memanipulasi badai dan keahlian berpedang, jurus serangan Tsukuyomi hanya bisa memanipulasi magatama dan memanipulasi ilusi tingkat Dewa, dan Amaterasu hanya dapat memanipulasi api hitam.**

 **Kekuatan Sasuke sepertinya hanya armor Susano'o, memprediksi pergerakan lawan selama 3 detik lebih cepat, memanipulasi petir, dan keahlian berpedang.**

 **Profil:**

 **Nama: Naruto Lucifer**

 **Umur: 17th**

 **Status: Ultimate Class Devil**

 **Ability:**

 **Divine Dividing**

 **Albion Fire**

 **Demonic Power**

 **Amaterasu Fire**

 **Dimension Eye Tsukuyomi**

 **Equid: Kusanagi**

 **Harem:**

 **Yasaka (Alpha)**

 **Kuroka**

 **Serafall**

 **Gabriel**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Tsukuyomi**

 **Anak: Kunou - Yasaka**

 **Target:**

 **Khaos Brigade**

 **Hero Faction**

 **Rizevim Livan Lucifer**

 **Vali Lucifer**

 **Chapter 18: Lanjutkan misi atau selamatkan Susano'o**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**

 **Loki DG Out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Half-Dragon Lucifer**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Harem.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Godlike!Naru, Divine Dividing!Naru, Amaterasu Fire!Naru, Kusanagi!Naru, Half-Dragon!Naru.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto Lucifer pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa dengan tujuan hidup membalas dendam pada kakeknya kini tergantikan dengan menjadi penyelamat alam semesta dan bersama teman-temanya berpetualang untuk melindungi alam semesta**

 **Chapter 18**

"Shi-ni-ga-mi." gumam Naruto terbata sambil menundukkan kepalanya membuat wajahnya terlihat gelap.

"WAAAAA! AKU BELUM MAU MATI, TEBAYOU!" teriak Naruto histeris sambil menatap langit dengan matanya berubah menjadi putih dan membuat mereka semua disana termasuk para penjaga sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Hiks… aku-aku akan menjadi hiks… anak baik hiks… dan selalu membantu hiks… orang tua hiks… walau diriku hiks… sedikit hiks… mesum hiks… tapi aku hiks… terhadap sesama hiks..." ucap Naruto sambil di menumpahkan air mata membentuk aliran sungai di kedua pipinya membuat Sasuke iba sekaligus jijik melihatnya.

"Kau membuatku jijik. Siapa juga yang ingin mengambil nyawamu itu." ucap Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Eh! a-apa? jadi kau kesini bukan ingin mengambil nyawaku? oh, syukurlah..." ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-elus dadanya dengan menurunkan postur tubuhnya.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk mengambil nyawamu, tapi membantu kalian mengalahkan penculik Susano'o." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Oh! jadi begitu, tapi dari mana kau tahu Susano'o sudah di culik?" tanya Naruto sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Aku di beri misi dari tuanku untuk membantu kalian mengalahkan penculik Susano'o." jawab Sasuke.

"Namaku Arthur Pendragon, Sasuke-san, boleh aku panggil begitu. Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." ucap Arthur.

"Apa itu?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Siapa tuanmu yang telah mengirimmu kesini membantu kami?" tanya Arthur tanpa menurunkan postur kewaspadanya.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa tuanku, yang penting aku tidak punya niat jahat dengan kalian dan aku hanya menjalankan misi yang telah di berikan tuanku padaku." jawab Sasuke dengan serius.

Naruto, Serafall, Arthur, dan Bikou 'pun segera membentuk lingkaran dengan kepala menunduk dan sesekali Bikou menaikkan kepalanya menengok kearah Sasuke dengan memicingkan matanya memberitahu Sasuke agar tidak dekat-dekat mereka.

"Apa dia bisa di percaya?" tanya Naruto berbisik.

"Kurasa tidak. Lihat saja wajah datarnya, itu terlihat sekali bahwa dia menyembunyikan banyak sekali kebohongan." jawab Serafall sambil sedikit melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengikuti permainannya dulu, lalu setelah itu kita serang dia jika menghianati kita." ucap Bikou.

"Hmm… kurasa saranmu cukup bagus." balas Arthur dengan pose berfikir.

Mereka 'pun kembali berdiri sambil menatap Sasuke seperti seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh ikut dengan kami, tapi jika kau menghianati kami, aku dan teman-temanku tidak segan-segan menghabisimu." ucap Naruto sedikit mengacam.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menarik janjiku pada tuanku walau harus mengorbankan nyawa untuk melaksanakan tugas ini." balas Sasuke sambil sedikit membungkuk.

'Seberapa besar kesetiannya pada tuannya itu?' pikir mereka berempat sambil melihat Sasuke yang terlihat seperti sangat menghormati tuannya.

'Karena ini semua misi dari Kami-sama langsung.' batin Sasuke menambahkan kata-katanya walau di dalam hati.

"Ok. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Lucifer." ucap Naruto.

"Aku Serafall Leviathan-chan, Sasuke-san." ucap Serafall dengan gaya childishnya.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku." ucap Arthur datar.

"Yo! aku Bikou, keturunan dari Sun Wukong." ucap Bikou bersahabat.

"Hn, Sasuke." balas Sasuke memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi.

"Naru… apa kau tetap yakin membawa Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi bersama kita, kau tahu'kan kondisi mereka saat ini seperti apa?" tanya Serafall.

"Sejak tadi selalu memikirkan tentang hal itu, jika mereka tetap tinggal di sini bisa-bisa Khaos Brigade akan menyerang mereka lagi karena kondisi mereka yang terbilang lemah saat ini." jawab Naruto serius.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat Dewa Izanagi dan Dewi Izanami? bukankah mereka itu orang tua Amaterasu-sama dan Tsukuyomi-sama?" tanya Bikou.

Pluk!

"Kau memberiku titik terang, Bikou." jawab Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Bikou.

Naruto'pun berjalan kembali ke dalam tenda menghampiri Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu yang sudah siuman.

"Hei… Hime, kau sudah sadar rupanya."ucap Naruto pada Amaterasu sambil mengengam tangan pucat Dewi itu.

"Hm… aku sudah merasa cukup baik." jawab Amaterasu.

"Aku berencana mengirim kalian ke tempat Dewa Izanagi dan Dewi Izanami, apap kalian setuju?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mau-mau saja jika itu keinginan Naruto-ku, tapi memangnya kenapa mendadak mengirim kami kembali ke orang tua kami?" tanya balik Tsukuyomi.

"Disini sudah tidak aman lagi bagi kalian, Khaos Brigade bisa setiap saat menyerang kalian lagi karena kondisi kalian saat ini. Jadi aku menyarankan kalian kembali ke tempat orang tua kalian untuk perlindungan saat aku tidak ada." jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah. Jika itu keinginan Naru kami terima." ucap Amaterasu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan barang-barang kalian yang masih selamat, setelah itu kita pergi." ucap Naruto beranjak berdiri, sebelum itu ia tidak lupa memberikan ciuman kasih sayang pada kedua Dewi itu tepat di bibir mereka.

 **Kuil Olympia Zeus**

Kuil Olympia Zeus adalah sebuah reruntuhan kuno di Ibukota Yunani, Athena. Sebuah reruntuhan yang dulu sebagai tempat pemujaan atas Dewa Zeus, namun tidak selesai sampai masa pemerintahan Kaisar Romawi Hadrian abad ke-2.

Saat ini Vali, Loki, dan Susano'o berdiri di atas lingkaran sihir klan Lucifer bersimbol naga Albion di tengahnya yang tergambar jelas di permukaan reruntuhan tersebut.

"Jadi apa rencanamu saat ini, Lucifer-sama?" tanya Loki.

"Aku ingin kalian mengacaukan Olympus." jawab Vali.

"Mengacaukan Olympus? hanya berdua?" tanya Loki sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Loki, kau adalah Dewa Jahat dari Mitologi Nordik, Dewa yang berani menantang Odin dan Thor bertarung. Seorang Dewa yang dapat memanggil Fenrir, Sköll, dan Hati, ketiga serigala yang mampu membunuh Tuhan dengan taring dan cakarnya. Untuk apa kau takut dengan Olympus yang hanya di pimpin Dewa yang mampu mengendalikan petir, Susano'o juga mampu mengendalikan petir karena dia Dewa Badai. Jadi jangan gentar hanya karena nama Zeus dan kedua saudaranya." jawab Vali sedikit memberi semangat pada Loki.

"Kau terlalu memujiku, Lucifer-sama." balas Loki sedikit menunduk.

"Tujuanku saat ini membatalkan aliansi Fraksi Akhirat dan Nordik dengan ketiga Mitologi. Pertama, aku sudah mengacaukan Mitologi Shinto dengan menculik Susano'o dan menyerap energi kehidupan Dewi Amaterasu untuk mendapatkan api hitam. Kedua, kau bersama Susano'o kuperintahkan memyerang Olympus membuat kekcauan disana dan mencuri petir Zeus. Dan ketiga, aku akan menyerang Mitologi Budha untuk memancing Shiva keluar dan menculik dia sebagai bagaian dari kita. Bagaimana, apa kau sekarang mengerti?" ucap Vali memberi penjelasan panjang sekaligus bertanya.

"Kau sungguh licik sekali, tuanku." jawab Loki mwnyeringai.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan pada Susano'o saat ini?" tanya Loki sambil menunjuk Susano'o yang berada di sampingnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi seperti terkena ilusi.

"Kau bisa mengendalikannya untuk menyerang Olympus bersama Fenrir, Sköll, Hati, sementara kau mengendap-endap mencuri petir Zeus." jawab Vali.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Mmm… jadi kapan tuan menyerang Mitologi Budha?" tanya Loki.

"Saat ini, bersamaan dengan kalian menyerang Olympus." jawab Vali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tuanku. Berikan saya perintahmu" ucap Loki sedikit membungkuk.

"Loki, aku memerintahkanmu bersama Susano'o untuk menyerang Olympus membuat kekacauan disana dan curilah petir Zeus untuku." ucap Vali.

"Perkataanmu adalah perintah untukku, tuanku." balas Loki sedikit membungkuk seperti seorang pelayan bersama Susano'o dan mereka berdua menghilang di telan lingkaran sihir di bawahnya.

"Hahaha~ dengan ini aku bisa menaklukkan alam semesta dengan Ophis sebgai bonekaku dan mengalahkan Great Red dan Trihexa(666) untuk mengambil kekuatan mereka, setelah itu aku akan menantang Tuhan bertarung, membuktikan siapa yang lebih kuat, HAHAHAHA…" ucap Vali diakhiri dengan tawa jahatnya.

 **Kediaman Izanagi dan Izanami**

Di sebuah tempat di atas langit yang lebih tinggi dari kediamam Tsukuyomi dan kedua saudaranya, terlihatlah sebuah mansion gaya Jepang tempat tinggal kedua Dewa-Dewi superior Shinto dan ke-9 Dewa-Dewi perang Shinto.

Tampaklah di sebuah dojo yang cukup luas yang beralaskan tatami, duduklah Naruto, Amaterasu, dan Tsukuyomi menghadap langsung Dewa Izanagi dan istrinya Dewi Izanami serta ke-9 Dewa-Dewi perang Shinto yang tengah duduk bersimpu melingkari Naruto dan kedua Dewi Shinto itu.

Ke-9 Dewa-Dewi perang Shinto itu adalah ke-9 Youkai legendaris yang telah di anglat menjadi Dewa dan Dewi oleh Izanagi sendiri untuk menambah kekuatan Mitologi Shinto.

Ke-9 Youkai legendaris itu adalah Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi Hachibi, dan Kyuubi.

Sementara Yasaka adalah keturunan dari Kyuubi pimpin para Youkai legendaris itu.

"Kudengar Susano'o telah diculik oleh organisasi Khaos Brigade, bukan begitu?" tanya Izanagi, seorang pria berambut hitam, bermata emas, dan memaki kimono hitam.

"Ha'i Otou-sama. Seseorang yang telah menyerang kami itu sangat kuat, bahkan kami berdua bersama Susano'o tidak mampu mengalahkannya." jawab Tsukuyomi.

"Haah~ kalian ini, aku sudah mendidik kalian semaksimal mungkin untuk menggantiakanku bersama Okaa-sama kalian, tapi melawan satu orang'pun kalian tidak mampu, apalagi sampai Susano'o diambil mereka." balas Izanagi sambil memijit pelan kepalanya.

"Kau harus sabar Anata, mereka masih berusia 3 abad dan masih harus banyak belajar untuk menjadi pemimpin Mitologi Shinto, bukan seperti kita yang sudah sudah berusia 10 abad." ucap Izanami sambil menenangkan suaminya, Izanami seorang wanita berambut putih, bermata hijau, memakai kimono putih-kuning.

'Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi berusia 3 abad, tua sekali, tapi mereka tetap cantik dan masih perawan, hehehe…' pikir Naruto nista sekaligus tawanya.

Izanagi dan Izanami yang merupakan Dewa-Dewi Shinto superior yang dengan mudah membaca pikiran, mereka mendelik tajam Naruto karena mendengar pikiran nista pemuda pirang itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang telah menyerang kalian berdua?" tanya Kyuubi yang bernama Kurama dalam bentuk manusia yang merupakan seorang pria bersurai orange, bermata emas, dan memakai kimono orange.

"Dia memiliki rambut silver, bermata biru, dan memiliki ke-6 pasang sayap Albion." jawab Amaterasu.

"Berambut silver dan bermata biru? hmm… kalau ciri-ciri orang kuat seperti itu menjurus keturunan Lucifer yang kebanyakan berambut silver dan bermata biru, seperti Rizevim." ucap Hachibi yang bernama Gyuuki dalam bentuk manusia seorang pria berambut coklat gelap, bermata coklat, dan memakai kimono coklat.

"Ano… sebenarnya aku ini cucu dari Rizevim dan pemegang dari Sacred Gear Divine Dividing." ucap Naruto membuat mereka semua yang ada disana terdiam.

"EEEH…!"

Mereka kaget bukan main karena pernyataan Naruto yang terkesan blak-blakan.

"Jadi kau cucu Rizevim rupanya dan pemilik Divine Dividing. Berarti kau yang jelas-jelas menyerang ketiga anakku." ucap Izanagi sambil membunyiakan tulang di tanganya membuat Naruto pucat pasi.

"Tu-tunggu Otou-sama, bu-bukan Naruto-kun yang memalukannya." ucap Tsukuyomi membela Naruto.

"Jadi siapa?" tanya Izanagi.

"Dia orang lain yang mirip dengan Naru-kun." jawab Amaterasu beruaaha membantu Tsukuyomi membela Naruto.

"Jadi dia kembaran pemuda ini?" tanya Izanagi sambil menujuk Naruto.

"Mungkin." jawab Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi bersamaan sambil menaikkan kedua pundak mereka.

"Tapi jika kau adalah keturunan Rizevim, kenapa rambutmu pirang?" tanya Ichibi yang bernama Shukaku dalam bentuk seorang pria berambut coklat pucat, bermata kuning pucat, dan memakai kimono coklat pucat.

"Ayahku adalah anak dari Rizevim yang jelas-jelas memiliki rambut silver dan Ibuku hanyalah seorang manusia, Ibuku berambut pirang jadi rambutku identik dengan rambutnya." jawab Naruto.

"Jika benar yang menyerang ketiga anakku adalah kembaranmu?" tanya Izanagi dengan tajam.

"Setahuku aku tidak punya saudara sama sekali, aku hanyalah anak tunggal." jawab Naruto.

"Aku punya pendapat dengan itu. Jika yang menyerang ketiga anak anda adalah kembaran dari pemuda ini, bisa jadi kembaran itu adalah orang dari dimensi lain." ucap Nibi yang bernama Matatapi, seorang wanita berambut biru-hitam, bermata emas, dan memakai kimono biru-hitam.

"Itu cukup masuk akal, bukan begitu Anata? bukankah kau bilang dimensi kita ini tidak sendiri?" tanya Izanami pada suaminya.

"Itu benar, Kami-sama telah menciptakan ke-7 dimensi dengan dimensi kita sebagai pusatnya. Mungkin kembaran pemuda ini punya maksud tertentu melakukan perjalan antar dimensi." ucap Izanagi.

"Jadi apa yang kita lakukan dengan informasi berharga ini?" tanya Sanbi yang bernama Isobu, seorang pria berambut abu-abu, bermata hijau, dan memaki kimono hijau.

"Lebih baik kita simpan informasi ini untuk kepentingan kita, kita tahu orang itu adalah keturunan dari Lucifer berkekuatan superior dan pemilik ke-6 Sacred Gear Divine Dividing yang berasal dari dimensi lain." ucap Yonbi yang bernama Son Goku dalam bentuk manusia yang merupakan seorang pria berambut merah, bermata merah, dan memakai kimono merah.

"Kau yakin dengan ini Son?" tanya Gobi yang bernama Rokushi dalam bentuk manusia yang merupakan pria berambut putih, bermata ungu, dan memakai kimono putih-ungu.

"Aku sangat yakin." jawab Son.

"Tapi bukankah kita sudah menyetujui aliansi dengan Fraksi Akhirat dan Nordik, jadi kita bisa memberi tahu informasi ini?" tanya Rokubi yang bernama Saiken dalam bentuk manusia yang merupakan pria berambut putih kebiruan, bermata putih, dan memakai kimono biru cerah.

"Aku setuju dengan Saiken." ucap Nanabi yang bernama Choumei dalam bentuk manusia yang merupakan wanita berambut hijau gelap, bermata biru, dan memakai kimono biru-hijau.

"Lebih baik kita memilih suara terbanyak tentang hal ini dan yang menyetujui informasi ini tersebar untuk aliansi sudah di pastikan menang, jadi tidak salahkan kita berbagi dengan yang lain." ucap Izanagi.

"Maafkan aku Izanagi-sama, aku terlalu egois untuk kepentingan Mitologi Shinto. Tolong maafkan aku." ucap Son sambil bersujud pada Izanagi.

"Bangunanlah Son Goku-san, tidak baik bersikap seperti itu saat ada tamu." ucap Izanami.

"Izanami-sama?" tanya Son.

"Tidak apa-apa aku memaafkanmu." ucap Izanagi.

"Arigatougozaimas Izanagi-sama, Izanami-sam." ucap Son.

"Kalau begitu kita akan mengirim utusan untuk memberitahu Fraksi Akhirat dan Nordik untuk keikutsertaan kita beraliansi." ucap Izanagi.

"Kau punya pertanyaan lagi Naruto-kun?" tanya Izanagi.

"Ano… sebenarnya aku kesini membawa Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi kesini untuk melindungi mereka di bawah pengawasan anda Izanagi-sama." ucap Naruto.

"Aku sudah tahu itu Naruto-kun, setelah ini apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya lagi Izanagi.

"Setekah ini, mungkin aku dan timku akan melakukan aliansi lagi dengan Mitologi Yunani dan Budha serta membawa kembali Susano'o." jawab Naruto.

"Jadi begitu. Hmm… tugasmu sangat berat untuk seorang pemuda sepertimu, tapi aku suka dengan semangatmu menyatukan semua Mitologi untuk membuat perdamaian dan memeramgi kejahatan, hahahaha… seandainya aku masih muda aku akan berbuat hal yang sama sepertimu, Naruto

" ucap Izanagi.

"Arigatou Izanagi-sama sudah mempercayakan aku." balas Naruto sambil bersujud.

"Dan ada yang harus kau ingat Naruto-kun, panggil aku Otou-sama karena aku merestui hubungan kalian bertiga." ucap Izanagi membuat Naruto, Taukuyomi, dan Amamterasu membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

"Dan panghil aku Okaa-sama sama seperti Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu memanggilku." ucap Izanami membuat Naruto tidak bisa membentung air matanya.

"Arigatou hiks… Otou-sama, Okaa-sama hiks…" ucap Naruto sambil menagis haru bersama Amaterasu dan Taukuyomi yang juga menangis karena orang tua mereka merestui hubungan mereka bertiga.

"Kalau begitu kalian boleh pergi, aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan menantu, tentang bagaimana cara memuaskan istri di atas ranjang, hahahaha…." ucap Izanagi di akhiri tawa nista.

"Anata!" seru Izanami.

"Otou-sama!" seru Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu bersamaan.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya sweatdrop, tapi di dalam hatinya ia bahagia karena menemukan keluarga barunya nanti.

' **Kau terlihat sangat senag sekali?'** tanya Albion di dalam pikiran Naruto.

'Aku memang sangat senang saat ini, memiliki keluarga baru yang telah aku impi-impikan seja dulu' balas Naruto lewat telepati.

' **Naruto, kau harus selalu waspada saat ini, orang itu sangat kuat apalagi ia menyerap energi kehidupan Amaterasu, bukan tidak mungkin ia memiliki api hitam saat ini'** ucap Albion.

"Yah, aku tahu Albion-san, aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku untuk pertarungan itu" gumam Naruto sambil menatap langit malam dari balik jendela.

"Aku yakin pasti bisa menyelamatkan alam semesta ini."

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: Hei-hei! bertemu lagi dengan Author yang tampan ini, hehehe…**

 **Aliansi dengan Mitologi Shinto susah terlaksana, tinggal Mitologi Yunani dan Budha saja yang belum, tapi Vali dan timnya sudah menunggu tim Naruto di perjalanannya. Akankah Naruto mampu melaksanakan misinya atau kalah sebelum berperang, tunggu chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Maaf bila chapter ini updatenya sedikit lama karena saya telah membuat fic baru Naruto crossover Akame ga Kiru, K-Night Raid itu nama judulnya, jadi Author-san dan Reader-san bisa membacanya, kalau sudah baca tolong tinggalkan reviewnya.**

 **Oh iya, satu lagi. Saya minta saran kepada Author-san dan Reader-san untuk sebutan sayang Naruto kepada ke-6 haremnya dan sebaliknya, saya kadang-kadang lupa soal itu.**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Half-Dragon Lucifer**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto X Harem.**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, OOC, Godlike!Naru, Divine Dividing!Naru, Amaterasu Fire!Naru, Kusanagi!Naru, Half-Dragon!Naru, Lime and Lemon.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto Lucifer pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa dengan tujuan hidup membalas dendam pada kakeknya kini tergantikan dengan menjadi penyelamat alam semesta dan bersama teman-temanya berpetualang untuk melindungi alam semesta.**

 **Danger:**

 **Siapkan tisu dan jika tidak ada segera beli karena akan mengelurkan yang atas dan bawah.**

 **Chapter 19**

Naruto saat ini berada di kamarnya, menatap langit malam dari balik jendela kediaman Izanagi dan Izanami, pikirannya tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan para calon istrinya yang jauh darinya saat ini, Naruto takut jika terjadi kembali insiden penculikan Yasaka pada para calon istrinya yang lain.

"Kuharap kalian aman disana," gumam Naruto sambil menutup mata merasakan hembusan angin malam.

Sreek…

Pintu kamar Naruto pun bergeser membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto sampai terjungkal kebelakang dan menabrak dinding di belakangnya, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi yang berjalan memasuki kamarnya dengan mengenakan kimono sempit berwarna merah untuk Amaterasu dan hitam puntih Tsukuyomi memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh mereka yang nampak basah membuat tubuh mereka semakin jelas yang dapat mengoyahkan iman setiap lelaki yang melihatnya.

"A-apa y-yang ka-kalian lakukan di-disini?" tanya Naruto sambil menujuk Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu dengan tangan bergetar.

"Kau tahu Naruto-kun~ aku butuh energi kehidupanmu untuk memulihkan kondisiku saat ini, jadi bagaimana kalo kita 'bermain' malam ini?" tanya Tsukuyomi dengan nada sensual saat menyebut nama Naruto.

"Aku juga memerlukan energi kehidupanmu Naru-kun~ dan juga mengembalikan kembali api hitamku yang telah mengecil di dalam diriku, kau maukan Naru-kun~ 'bermain' bersama kami semalam?" tanya Amaterasu dengan nada sensual saat menyebut nama Naruto dan juga menjilati bibirnya sendiri membuatnya sangat sexy, terlebih lagi kimono merah yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan darah yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kedua hidungnya, tubuhnya bergetar dan matanya berubah menjadi putih yang berputar-putar.

Tep!

Tep!

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi berjalan semakin dekat dengan Naruto yang nampak sangat terpojok di ujung ruangan dan di himpit kedua Dewi yang terkenal kecantikanya bahkan membuat iri Dewi-Dewi dari Mitologi lainnya.

Greb!

Greb!

Dengan cepat Amaterasu memeluk tangan kanan Naruto dan Tsukuyomi tangan kiriya Naruto dan membenamkan kedua tangan Naruto di kedua payudara mereka.

'Oh, Kami-sama, Satan-sama, walaupun aku pernah seperti ini tapi aku belum terbiasa' pikir Naruto bersyukur atau apa.

Slurp!

Slurp!

Tiba-tiba Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi menjilati kedua pipi Naruto dan juga kupingnya membuat tubuh Naruto menegang seketika dengan mulut menganga.

'Aku tidak tahan, aku tidak tahan, aku todak tahan…' pikir Naruto berulang-ulang.

Amaterasu yang melihat respon dari Naruto tersenyum kecil, dengan segera ia menaik-turunkan tubuhnya ke atas kebawah di tangan Naruto, tubuh Naruto kembali menegang, dengan patah-patah Naruto menatap kearah Amaterasu yang memperlihatkan ekspresi sensual denga lidah menjulur, mata sayu, dan sedikit keringat turun dari wajahnya membuat Naruto pucat pasi.

Tsukuyomi yang melihat itu tidak mau kalah ia juga menaik-turunkan tubuhnya di tangan kiri Naruto dan mengarahkan telapak tangan kiri Naruto keselangkangnya dan mengesek-gesekan dengan bantuan tanganya sebagai pemandu, Naruto kembali tersentak karena merasakan seseuatu yang lembab di telapak tanganya, dengan terpatah-patah Naruto menatap kearah Taukuyomi yang menbuat ekspresi wajahnya seperti anak kucing yang minta di pumut, mata sayu, sedikit keringat di wajahnya, dan lidah yang terus menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

'Oh, Kami-sama, Satan-sama, aku tidak tahu ini berkah atau karma yang telah aku perbuat, tapi jika ini mimpi tolong jangan pernah berakhir.' pikir Naruto.

Greb!

Greb!

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba Naruto dengan cepat merangkul pinggang Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu ke dalam pelukannya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya bersama Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi ke atas futon empuk dengan kedua Dewi itu di bawahnya.

Slurp!

Slurp!

Slurp!

Slurp!

Naruto yang tidak tahan melihat wajah ayu kedua Dewi itu dengan segera Naruto menjilati sekujur wajah Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu secara bergantian dan meninggalkan salivanya membuat wajah Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi bertambah sangat ayu.

Yuut!

Yuut!

Yuut!

Yuut!

Kedua tangan Naruto yang tadi merangkul pinggang kedua Dewi itu beralih pada kedua payudara Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi, tangan kanan Naruto pun memainkan kedua payudara besar berputing pink milik Amaterasu yang telah tersingkap jelas tanpa melepaskan kimono merah itu, tangan kiri Naruto juga memaikan kedua payudara besar berputing pink milik Tsukuyomi yang juga telah tersingkap jelas tanpa melepas kimono hitam yang dikenakannya.

Kedua lutut Naruto yang di himpit selangkangan kedua Dewi itu mulai begerak ke atas kebawah membuat Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi mendesah hebat karena permainan Naruto yang sangat pintar untuk memuaskan nafsu mereka.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi mendorong tubuh Naruto kebelakang membuat Naruto terjungkal, demgan cepat tangan kedua Dewi itu melepaskan ikatan kimono biru yang dikenakan Naruto dan jelas boxer orangenya yang membuat penis panjang dan besar Naruto terancung keatas membuat Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi terbelalak.

"Besar sekali…" gumam kedua Dewi itu.

Cup!

Cup!

Slurp!

Slurp!

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi dengan segera mencium kepala penis Naruto dan menjilati batang penis Naruto dari atas kebawah sampai buah zakar secara bergiliran membuat Naruto mengeluh keenakan.

"Oh~ ssh… jangan terlalu ah~ nafsu uuh…" ucap Naruto disela desahannya.

Amaterasu pun mengulum penis Naruto dari puncak sampai setengah batang penis Naruto, sementara Tsukuyomi pun menjilati dan mengulum kedua buah zakar Naruto.

Mereka terus melakukan hal tersebut berulang-ulang secara bergantian membuat Naruto merem melek merasakan kenikmatan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Amaterasu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan beranjak berdiri sambil menyingkap kimono merahnya memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya dan mengarahkan vaginanya ke penis Naruto yang terancung keatas.

Bless!

"Aaaahhhkk!" pekik Amaterasu kesakitan karena langsung memasukan penis Naruto kedalam vaginanya yang masih perawan dan mengerluarkan banyak darah melumuri penis Naruto.

"Ama-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto panik sambil mencoba duduk namun di tahan dengan kedua tangan Amaterasu yang menahan dada Naruto.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Naru-kun~ aku hanya perlu waktu sebentar," jawab Amaterasu dengan memelas membuat Naruto tersenyum lembut mengerti keadaan Amaterasu apalagi penisnya saat ini dijepit sangat kuat oleh vagina Amaterasu membuatnya hampir keluar bila tidak bisa menahanya.

Tsukuyomi yang melihat itu juga tersenyun lembut, ia pun beranjak berdiri dan juga menyingkap kimono hitamnya yang memperligatkan tubuh polosnya dan mengarahkan vaginanya ke wajah Naruto dibawahnya. Naruto yang mengerti dengan itu menjilati bibir vagina Tsukuyomi membuat Dewi Bulan itu mendesah keenakan karena permainan lidah Naruto yang begitu lincah.

Amaterasu pun mulai mengerakkan tubuhnya keatas kebawah sambil mendesah sensual dengan keduanya sebagi penyangga di perut six pack Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan Amaterasu yang mulai turun-naik dengan segera ia menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya keatas kebawah berlawan dengan gerakan Amaterasu membuat Dewi Matahari itu pun tersentak-sentak sambil mendesah keras tanpa memperdulikan pintu kamar Naruto yang masih terbuka membuat suaranya desahannya mengema di seluruh lorong mansion kediaman orang tuanya, Serafall yang mendengar itu segera mengambil bertumpuk-tumpuk bantal dan ia tenggelamkan kepala ke bantal-bantal tersebut dengan wajah memerah.

Tsukiyomi terus mendesah nikmat karena permainan lidah Naruto yang kadang-kadang menusuk vaginanya yang sudah sangat basah karena terus orgasme membaut ia mengesek-gesekkan vaginanya kedepan-kebelakang pada wajah Naruto.

Amamaterasu terus tersentak-sebtak keatas karena permainan pinggul Naruto mulai cepat dan bertambah cepat sampai membuat Amaterasu kewalahan dengan lidah menjulir karena merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Naruto.

Tubuh Amaterasu pun menegang dengan segera ia tancamkan penis Naruto kedalam vaginanya sedalam-dalamnya sambil melepaskan orgasmenya yang juga disusul pelepas ribuan sperma yang Naruto tembakkan ke rahim Amamterasu membuat Dewi itu mengdongak keatas dengan bmulut terbuka dan lidah menjulur dengan mata sayu merasakan kenikmatan orgasmenya.

Bruk!

Amaterasu pun ambruk menimpa perut Naruto dengan menungging tanpa melepaskan penis Naruto dari vaginanya.

Tsukiyomi pun menambah gesekannya maju mundur pada wajah Naruto karena merasakan orgasme keduanya dan dengan segera ia himpit kepala Naruto dengan kedua pahanya sambil melepaskan orgasme keduanya membasahi wajah Naruto yang membuatnya mendesah keras.

Karena belum merasakan penis Naruto di vaginanya, ia dengan segera berdiri dan menyingkirkan tubuh Amaterasu kesamping namun masih bisa di tangkap kedua tangan Naruto dan membawa kedalam pelukkannya.

Tsukiyomi pun mengangkang dan mengesek-gesakan penis Naruto di bibir vaginanya yang membuat dirinya merem-melek.

Bleess!

"Aaahhk!" pekik Tsukiyomi sakit namun tidak sekencang Amaerasu saat melakuknnya.

Naruto mengeluh nikmat sambil memeluk Amaterasu yang nampak tertidur nyenyak dalam pelukkannya karena merasakan rasa yang sama seperti Amaterasu memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vaginanya.

Tsukuyomi pu bergerak keatas-kebawah tanpa mperdulikan darah yang terus keluar dari vaginanya melumuri penis Naruto dan dirinya mencium Naruto dengan ganas tanpa memperdulikan wajah Naruto yang basah oleh orgasme dirinya tadi.

Tubuh Tsukuyoni terus naik-kebawah dan dibantu oleh permainan pinggang Naruto membuat dirinya tersentak-sentak keras seperti Amaterasu.

"Puuah! ah! ah! a-ku cinta ka-kamu Naruto-kun… ah! ah!" ucap Tsukuyomi setelah melepas pangutanya dari Naruto.

"Aku juga uuh… sangat mencintai ah~ kalian berdua." balas Naruto sambil mendesah.

Pluk!

Tiba-tiba Tsuuyomi melepaskan vaginanya dari penis Naruto membaut pemuda kuning itu heran, tanpa banyak kata Tsukuyomi segera menungging membelakangi Naruto menantang Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Tsukuyomi yang sangat bernafsu dan berstamina dibandingkan Amaterasu.

Naruto dengan perlahan memindahkan Amaterasu kesampjng dan beranjak berdiri di belakang Tsukuyomi yang dari tadi terus menungging, tanpa banyak bicara Naruto mengesek-gesekkan penisnya ke bibir vagina Tsukuyomi membuat Dewi Bulan itu terlihat jengkel karena di goda Naruto.

Blees!

Naruto pun kembali memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina Tsukiyomi yang masih sempit walau tidak sesemput pertama kali ia memasukinya.

Naruto pun memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya secara perlahan dan kelama-lamana bertambah cepat dan semakin cepat membuat Tsukuyomi tidak bisa berhenti mendesah.

Tanga Naruto yang menganggur segera meremas kuat kedua payudara Tsukiyomi dari samping membuat Tsukiyomi mendesah semakin kuat.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Tsukiyomi pun menegang kuat, Naruto yang merasakan dinding vagina Tsukuyomi yang menjepitkankuat denga segera mempercepat sodokannya membuat permainan pinggulnya seperti sekelebat bayangan.

"Gaaah~"

"Aaaaahhhkkk!"

Teriak kedua pasangan itu sambil melepaskan orgasme mereka di dalam rahim Tsukuyomi.

Bruk!

Bruk!

Naruto dan Tsukuyomi akhirnya ambruk disamping Amaterasu yang sudah dari tadi tertidur lelap dengan Naruto di tengah dan Tsukuyomi di samping kiri.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun~" ucap Tsukuyomi dengan nada swnsual sambil memeluk erat Naruto.

"Aku juga mencintai kalian berdua." balas Naruto sambil merangkul pinggang Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi kedalam pelukanya.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga tertidur meninggalkan orang-orang yang ada di kediaman Izanagi yang terbangun dari tidur karena mendengar kedua desahan kedua Dewi itu yang teramat keras.

"Izanami-chan, bagaimana kalua kita juga begituan?" tanya Izanagi di dalam kamarnya bersama Izanami, istrinya.

"Kita juga tidak boleh kalah dari anak-anak itu!" seru Izanami membuat Izanagi kegirangan untuk malukankan hal yang tadi dilakukan Naruto, Amaterasu, dan Tsukiyomi tadi.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N:**

 **Bagaimana teman-teman apa kalian terpuaskan dengan adegan yang tiba-tiba terlintas di otak saya dan saya tuangkan dalam chapter ini, juga karena saya sudah lama tidak membuat adegan Lemon seperti ini, hahaha… jadi ketagihan, tapi jangan karena nanti alurnya akan berganti karena terlalu banyak adegan Lemonnya.**

 **Sekian, bye-bye~**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**

 **Loki of Evil God, out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Half-Dragon Lucifer**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto X Harem.**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, OOC, Godlike!Naru, Divine Dividing!Naru, Amaterasu Fire!Naru, Kusanagi!Naru, and Half-Dragon!Naru.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto Lucifer pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa dengan tujuan hidup membalas dendam pada kakeknya kini tergantikan dengan menjadi penyelamat alam semesta dan bersama teman-temanya berpetualang untuk melindungi alam semesta.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Olympus**

Suing...

Di halaman depan istana Olympus tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir klan Lucifer dengan simbol Naga Albion di tengahnya yang muncul halaman depan istana Olympus. Datanglah kedua Dewa berbeda Mitologi yaitu Loki, Dewa jahat dari Mitologi Nordik dan Susano'o, Dewa badai dari Mitologi Shinto yang sedang di bawah kendali Loki.

"Apa kau siap bertarung, Susano-kun?" tanya Loki.

"Saya selalu siap, Loki-sama." jawab Susano'o dengan menunduk dan bersedekap dada dengan tangan kanannya seperti layaknya butler.

Loki menyeringai kecil di sudut bibirnya melihat cara penyampaian Susano'o yang seperti pelayan. Loki dengan mudah memanipulasi pikiran Susano'o dengan bantuan Vali.

'Jika aku dapat meningkatkan penemuan Vali, mungkin aku bisa memanipulasi pikiran seluruh Dewa di bawah kendaliku, hahahaha…' pikir Loki dengan tawa jahatnya.

"Susano'o-kun, ayo kita kacaukan tempat ini!" seru Loki memberi perintah.

"Ha'i, Loki-sama" balas Susano'o.

Susano'o dengan segera terbang melesat ke atas dan berhenti tepat di atas istana Olympus sambil mengacungkan pedang Totsuka di atas kepalanya dengan aura merah membara berasal dari guci itu.

"Hyaa!" seru Susano'o dengan mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal yang mengeluarkan aura merah berskala besar mengarah istana Olympus yang terlihat sepi.

BLAAAARRR!

Terciptalah ledakan berskala besar saat serangan Susano'o mengenai istana Olympus. Debu dan asap mulai memudar tertiup angin, nampaklah di balik istana Olympus terlindungi Kekkai merah tebal dan ada seorang pria, berambut hitam, bermata merah, berpakaian perang Romawi, dan menaiki kereta kuda yang di tarik ke-4 kuda hitam.

"Nampaknya kalian akan berhadapan denganku, perkenalkan namaku Ares, seorang Dewa yang di kenal sebagai God of War." ucap pria itu yang merupakan Dewa yang bernama Ares.

"Hohoho… ternyata yang muncul rupanya kau, Ares. Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin menguji bawahanku untuk melawanmu." balas Loki meremehkan.

"Zeus dan Poseidon sedang tidak ada disini, hanya ada Hades dan Athena yang memimpin saat ini. Jadi, aku bebas untuk bertarung sekarang, bukan begitu Loki?" tanya Ares dengan menyeringai.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin merekrutmu dalam organisasiku, apa kau tertarik?" tanya Loki.

"Sepertinya itu tidak terlalu buruk, tapi Zeus akan sangat marah padaku." jawab Ares.

"Jadi kau takut dengan ayahmu, heh!" ucap Loki mengejek.

"Bukan seperti itu Loki, tapi aku belum melakukan banyak kesalahan dan membuat Zeus murka padaku, setelah itu aku akan melawannya, hahahaha…" ucap Ares di akhiri tawa jahatnya.

"Aku selalu tidak bisa menebak isi pikiranmu kawan, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan dansa ini?" tanya Loki.

"Ide yang bagus." jawab Ares bersamaan dengan mengeluarkan kedua pedang Exile yang ia gengam di kedua tangannya.

"Sebelum itu, karena kau sedang membawa peliharaan. Bagaimana kalau aku juga mengeluarkan peliharaanku?" tanya Loki.

"Terserah saja, tapi yang pasti buat puas Loki." jawab Ares.

Loki pun dengan segera menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang mendatangkan Fenrir, Sköll, dan Hati.

"Oh, jadi mereka yang di rumorkan dapat membunuh Tuhan, hahahahaha… kalau begitu jika aku membunuh mereka aku dapat mampu membunuh Tuhan juga HAHAHAHA…" ucap Ares dengan tawa jahatnya.

"Fenrir, Sköll, dan Hati. kuperintahkan kalian membantu Susano'o mengalahkan Ares." ucap Loki di jawab anggukan ketiga serigala raksasa itu.

Krak!

Kraak!

Wuush!

Wuush!

Wuush!

Fenrir, Sköll dan Hati pun melesat kearah Ares dengan cepat sampai menyebabkan tanah bekas pijakakan mereka hancur.

Ares yang mulai di serang ketiga serigala itu tidak tinggal diam, ia dengan segera memacu kereta kudanya berlawanan dengan ketiga serigala itu.

Ares pun mengacungkan pedang Exilenya yang telah terselimuti api dan mengayunkannya secara vertikal kearah ketiga serigala itu.

Burrrsh!

Melesatlah gelombang api membentuk bulat sabit kearah Fenrir yang berada di depannya.

" **Groooaar!"**

DUUUAAR!

Gelombang api milik Ares pun menghantam Fenrir yang mencoba melawan dengan aumannya, namun gelombang api milk Ares lebih kuat dan membakar tubuh Fenrir yang mengaum kesakitan.

Crink!

Crink!

Kuda-kuda hitam milik Ares tiba-tiba melepaskan diri dari rantai yang mengikat leher mereka dan melesat menuju Sköll dan Hati yang masih tersisa.

" **Hiiirrhaa!"**

Buuurrsh!

Tiba-tiba ke-4 kuda hitam itu menyeburkan api berskala besar kearah kedua serigala itu.

Susano'o yang melihat serangan itu yang akan membakar kedua anak Loki dengan segera ia menciptakan badai besar memadamkan semburan api tersebut.

Ares yang melihat serangan itu gagal dengan segera melompat dari kereta kudanya menuju Susano'o dengan mengayunkan pedang apinya secara diagonal.

Tidak ingin mati, Susano'o memposisikan pedang Totsuka secara diagonal menahan pedang Ares hingga terjadi benturan menimbulkan gelomvang angin.

'Heh! lumayan juga.' pikir Ares.

Ares melihat sebuah celah, dengan segera ia ayunkan kaki kanannya menendang bagian kiri perut Susano'o yang membuatnya terpental kesamping kanan.

Loki yang hanya menonton saja, dengan segera ia menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan pergi mencari petir Zeus.

Brak!

Brak!

Sreet…

Susano'o terpental beberapa meter dengan menghantam permukaan beberapa kali setelah menerima tendangan Ares dan dengan segera Susano'o mengeluarkan sebilah pedang yang ia tancapkan membuat tubuhnya terseret.

Sköll dan Hati kembali melesat menuju Ares yang nampak lengah, namun tanpa diduga muncul masing-masing kedua kuda hitam Ares di kiri-kanan tubuh Sköll dan Hati dengan menghantamkan kepala mereka ke perut kedua serigala tersebut membuat mereka mengeram kesakitan.

Fenrir yang telah pulih segera kembali berlari menuju Ares dengan mulut terbuka memperlihatkan jejeran giginya yang siap mencabik tubuh Ares yang tampak masih berdiri di tempatnya.

SYUUUUT!

Craaass…

Tanpa di duga Ares mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal membela dua tubuh Fenrir dari mulut sampai ujung ekor dengan gerakan cepat.

"Satu sudah, tinggal dua lagi." gumam Ares sambil memandang tubuh Fenrir yang terbelah dua di depannya.

Sköll dan Hati terus mencoba meronta-ronta dari jeratan kedua kuda hitam di kiri-kanan tubuh mereka.

Sköll pun mencari celah dan dengan cepat mengigit kuda hitam Ares di samping kirinya dan mengayunkan cakar kaki depannya ke kuda hitam satunya membuat kuda hitam itu terbelah menjadi dua.

Hati tidak mau kalah, dengan cepat serigala itu menendang kedua kuda hitam itu dan mencakarnya secara bersamaan.

"Sayang sekali, padahal mereka kuda yang tangguh." gumam Ares.

Syuut!

Trink!

Tiba-tiba melesatlah sebilah pedang menuju Ares, namun dengan mudah Ares menangkis pedang itu.

"Ternyata kau masih sanggup." gumam Ares sambil sedikit melirik Susano'o yang tampak mencoba berdiri.

ZZZRRT!

"Tapi itu belum cukup." ucap Ares yang telah berada di samping Susano'o dengan tangan kananya ia hantamkan ke perut Susano'o membuat Dewa badai itu kembali terlempar menabrak bangunan sampai runtuh menimpanya.

Datanglah Sköll dan Hati dengan cepat di kiri-kanan Ares sambil membuka mulut mereka yang ingin melahap Ares.

Srrrtt…

Ares pun memutar tubuhnya bersamaan dengan mengayunkan kedua pedang Exile secara diagonal.

Craas!

Craas!

Kedua kepala Sköll dan Hati pun terjatuh ke permukaan tanah setelah Ares berhasil memotong kepala kedua serigala tersebut.

"Hanya segini saja, cih! Loki, kau menipuku." ucap Ares.

BUUM!

Tiba-tiba reruntuhan yang menimpa tubuh Susano'o hancur seketika memperlihatkan Susano'o yang kini hanya mengenakan celana saja.

"Hohoho… kau masih sanggup juga." ucap Ares dengan menatap Susano'o remeh.

Brruuusssshhhhh!

Tiba-tiba pedang Totsuka milik Susano'o menyemburkan api skala besar ke atas menyebabkan langit Olympus tiba-tiba mendung dengan awan membentuk spiral.

"Akhirmya kau mulai serius, ayo kita berdansa." ucap Ares di iringi dengan sambaran petir yang mengelilingi area pertarungan mereka berdua.

Kedua Dewa itu pun melesat cepat dengan mengelurkan kemampuan mereka. Tubuh Susano'o di selimuti petir sedangkan Ares menambah skala api di kedua pedang Exilenya.

"HYYAAA!"

"HUUAAA!"

BUUUMM!

DUUUAAAARRRRR!

Sementara itu di suatu tempat tampaklah Loki berjalan memasuki sebuah pintu emas di sudut istana Olympus dengan para penjaga yang sudah tertidur di kir-kananya.

Klek!

Loki pun membuka pintu emas tersebut, terlihatlah sebuah petir yang bersinar terang di dalam ruangan gelap tersebut.

Tep!

Tep!

Tep!

Tampaklah dari balik kegelapan sosok misterius berjubah hitam dengan membawa Sctyle di punggungnya.

"Sepertinya aku ketahuan ya…" gumam Loki.

Sosok misterius itu segera membuka tudung kepalanya memperlihatkan kepala tengkorak bermata merah menyala di rongga matanya.

"Kau mungkin bisa menghipnotis Athena dan semua Dewa di sini, tapi kau belum cukup kuat menghipnotisku, Loki." ucap kepala tengkorak itu yang ternyata Dewa Hades.

 **Mansion Izanagi**

Langit tampak cerah di sekitar mansion Izanagi pagi ini, para penghuni mansion terbangun dari tidurnya tidak terkecuali Naruto yang terbangun duduk bersama Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi di kiri-kananya.

"Ohayo… Ama-chan, Yomi-chan." ucap Naruto sambil menoleh kekiri-kanan.

Cup!

Cup!

"Ohayo... Naruto/Naru-kun." balas Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu bersamaan setelah mencium kedua pipi Naruto drngan setengah sadar.

Naruto yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa merona di kedua pipinya dengan senyum nista di bibirnya karena melihat bagian atas tubuh Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi yang tidak ditutupi apapun.

"Mungkin, aku bisa mengambil sarapanku saat ini…" gumam Naruto sambil mencoba mengalungkan kedua tangannya di pundak kedua Dewi itu untuk memeras dada mereka.

Sreek!

"Cepat sarapan atau kupatahkan jari-jari tanganmu satu-persatu!" seru Serafall yang tiba-tiba mengeser pintu dan berhasil menghentikan aksi Naruto.

"Hehehe…" Naruto hanya bisa tertawa canggung dengan mengaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Skip Time...

Mereka semua makan dengan hikmat dan penuh formalitas, tidak ada candaan, tertawaan, yang ada hanyalah ketenangan, beraneka ragam makanan laut menjadi menu makanan mereka saat ini. Akhirnya mereka makan dengan hikmat sampai selesai.

"Jadi, Naruto. Bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Izanagi setelah menyantam habis makanannya.

"Mungkin, setelah ini, kami akan pergi ke Olympus." jawab Naruto.

"Hohoho… kau berani juga ya, mendatangi Olympus tanpa pasukan." ucap Kurama.

"Hah! kau kira, kami ingin perang apa!" seru Naruto geram.

"Naru… pelankan suaramu." bisik Serafall di samping Naruto sambil menenangkannya.

"Ufufufuf… Kurama-san hanya bercanda Naruto-san, hiraukan saja dia." ucap Matatabi.

Naruto mulai kembali tenang setelah mendengar ucapan Matatabi.

"Kami sudah mengirim utusan kami pada Fraksi Akhirat dan Nordik, dan mereka bilang akan mengirim sebuah tim untuk ikut dengan kalian." ucap Izanagi.

"Sebuah tim?" tanya Naruto binggung.

"Apa Izanagi-dono yakin?" tanya Serafall.

"Tentu saja, katanya ada pergerakan aneh di Yunani yang harus diselidiki." jawab Izanagi.

"Pergerakan aneh? di Yunani? apa itu Khaos Brigade?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti jika itu Khaos Brigade berarti mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk." jawab Isobu.

"Jadi mereka mencoba menjebak kami." gumam Naruto dengan bersedekap dada.

"Mungkin saja, apalagi kalian ingin membuat aliansi dengan Olympus." balas Sasuke yang masih mendengar gumaman Naruto.

"Oh iya Shinigami-san, aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa kau bekerja untuk Hadrs?" tanya Izanagi yang membuat mereka semua yang ada di sana terdiam.

"Aku tidak bekerja untuk Hades, aku hanya mengantarkan jiwa-jiwa orang mati saja ke akhirat." jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi kau akan ikut dengan tim Naruto, begitu?" tanya Isobu.

"Seperti itulah Isobu-san." jawab Sasuke.

"Kapan kalian kembali berangkat?" tanya Izanami.

"Mungkin nanti siang, Izanami-sama." jawab Arthur.

"Ngomong-ngomong Izanagi-sama, siapa tim yang akan membantu kami?" tanya Bikou.

"Akubtidak terlalu tahu, tapi katanya mereka akan mengirim tim dari Kuoh Academy." jawab Izanagi.

"APA!" seru kaget semua anggota Naruto Team.

"Oh tidak, ini akan jadi masalah jika membawa kelompok Gremory dan Sitri." ucap Naruto.

"Aku sama sekali tidak memahami isi pikiran Sirzechs." gumam Serafall.

"Kami juga." ucap Bikou dan Arthur bersamaan.

"Siap-siaplah kalian menjadi pengasuh bayi." ucap Sasuke.

"Grr… awas kau Shinigami sialan." ucap Naruto geram.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat menyiapkan semua keperluan kita nanti." ucap Serafall menyadarkan anggota Naruto Team.

"Baiklah, Naruto Team bersiap! kita lanjutkan misi ini!" seru Naruto.

"Ha'i!"

'Hahaha… masa muda memang menyenangkan' pikir Izanagi.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N:**

 **Yosh, Akhirnya chapter ini berhasil update juga walau sedikit terlambat namun saya sebisa mungkin menyelesaikannya dan tidak mau membuat para Author-san dan Reader-san menunggu lama.**

 **Oh iya, satu lagi, saya sudah mengupload fic baru Crossover Naruto X Shingeki no Kyojin dengan title Ningen VS Kyojin, jadi Authro-san atau Reader-san bisa mampir membacanya.**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Half-Dragon Lucifer**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto X Harem.**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, OOC, Godlike!Naru, Divine Dividing!Naru, Amaterasu Fire!Naru, Kusanagi!Naru, and Half-Dragon!Naru.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto Lucifer, pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa bertujuan hidup untuk membalas dendam pada kakeknya, kini tujuannya tergantikan dengan menjadi sang penyelamat dunia dan bersama teman-temanya berpetualang untuk melindungi dunia dari kehancuran.**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Underworld, Mansion Gremory**

"Apa kalian semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya Sirzechs kepada Rias, Sona, Peerage mereka berdua, dan Irina.

"Ha'i!" balas mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mu-

"Tunggu dulu!" seru Kuroka yang tiba-tiba datang dari balik pintu ruangan tersebut bersama Le Fay di belakangnya.

"Oh, Kuroka-chan, Le Fay-chan, ada apa?" tanya Sirzechs yang tengah duduk di kursinya.

"Maaf menggangu Maou-sama, tapi aku dan Le Fay punya permintaan untuk ini." ucap Kuroka.

"Permintaan apa itu?" tanya Sirzechs lembut.

"Aku dan Le Fay ingin bergabung dengan kelompok ekspedisi ini." jawab Kuroka.

"Souka… jadi kau tidak tahan ingin bertemu Naruto-kun lagi, aku ragu apa mereka sedang bermesraan disana?" tanya Sirzechs memanas-panasi Kuroka.

Wajah Kuroka pun memerah, di pikirannya Ia membayangkan Naruto yang tengah bermesraan dengan Serafall membuat dia cemburu.

Sirzechs yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil di sudut bibirnya, dirinya berhasil memprovokasi pikiran Kuroka, sementara Le Fay hanya memasang wajah polos tidak mengerti situasi saat ini.

"Jadi Kuroka-chan, apa kau yakin ingin ikut ekspedisi ini?" tanya Sirzechs.

"Aku sangat-sangat yakin dengan hal ini." ucap Kuroka dengan penuh semangat membuat Rias, Sona, Peerage mereka berdua, dan Irina sweatdrop melihatnya.

'Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu Naruto-san, aku tidak sabar menunjukkan kekuatanku ini padanya.' pikir Issei penuh semangat dengan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Baiklah, dengan ini kelompok ekspedisi sudah di bentuk. Kalian akan di dampingi oleh kedua petinggi aliansi." ucap Sirzechs sambil merentangkan tangannya kesamping.

Tiba-tiba di samping tempat Sirzechs duduk terciptalah tiga lingkaran sihir berbeda berwarna hitam, putih, dan putih emas.

Dari lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam keluarlah Azazel dengan bersedekap dada, dari lingkaran sihir berwarna putih keluarlah Rossweisse dengan berdecak pinggang, dan dari lingkaran sihir berwarna putih emas keluarlah Gabriel yang tengah tersenyum pada mereka semua.

"Ero-sensei!" seru Rias, Sona, Peerage mereka berdua, dan Irina.

"Kalian tidak sopan memanggilku seperti itu." balas Azazel ketus.

"Saya mau tanya Azazel-sensei. Siapa yang memimpin fraksi Da-Tenshi saat ini?" tanya Sona.

"Tentu saja Baraqiel. Ngomong-ngomong Issei, Saji, aku hadiah untuk kalian berdua." ucap Azazel sambil meronggok kantongnya dan mengeluarkan kedua cincin dan memberikannya kepada Issei dan Saji.

"Apa ini?" tanya Saji sambil memperhatikan sebuah cincin di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Cincin itu adalah buatan Tannin dan aku untuk menambah support kekuatan naga kalian." jawab Azazel.

"Jadi Tannin dan Ero-sensei yang membuat ini, menarik." ucap Issei sambil memakai cincin itu di jari manis tangan kirinya seperti Saji.

"Jadi, kita beri nama apa kelompok kecil ini?" tanya Sona sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Karena kita punya dua naga di kelompok ini, bagaimana kalau DxD (Dragon X Dragon)" jawab Azazel sambil memejamkan mata kanannya dan bersedekap dada dengan poni pirangnya menutupi mata kananya membuatnya tampak cool bagi dirinya sendiri, tapi semua orang di sana malah muntah-muntah melihat hal itu, sementara Asia dan Le Fay hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos.

 **Mansion Izanagi, Halaman Depan**

"Jadi, kalian akan benar-benar pergi sekarang?" tanya Izanami kepada Naruto Team, Amaterasu, dan Tsukuyomi yang ikut mereka juga.

"Tentu saja, Okaa-sama. Aku, Ama-chan, dan Naruto pasti akan membawa kembali Otouto pulang." jawab Tsukuyomi.

"Nah Naruto-kun, apa kau akan menjaga dua putri kecilku?" tanya Izanagi sambil memegang pundak Naruto.

"Otou-sama!" seru Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu bersamaan.

"Aku bersumpah kepadamu Otou-sama untuk selalu menjaga Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu." jawab Naruto sambil berlutut seperti ksatria di hadapan Izanagi membuat Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu merona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Aku akan memegang sumpahmu anakku." ucap Izanagi membuat Izanami menangis terharu.

"Baiklah teman-teman, ayo kita berpetualang!" seru Naruto setelah berdiri dan menghadap teman-temannya sambil mengacungkan pedang Kusanagi keatas.

Krik… krik… krik…

"Eto… ayo kita pergi." ucap Naruto sebelum tertelan lingkaran sihir di bawahnya, meninggalkan teman-temannya di sana.

"Kami doakan keselamat kalian." ucap Izanagi.

"Terima kasih Izanagi-sama." balas Arthur sebelum tertelan lingkaran sihir di ikuti Bikou, Sasuke, Serafall, Tsukuyomi, dan Amaterasu bersamanya.

"Apa kau yakin ingin menjadikan Naruto-kun menantu kita?" tanya Izanami ragu.

"Hehehe… aku juga masih ragu." jawab Izanagi dengan tertawa canggung.

 **Olympus**

Kehancuran, itulah yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan halaman depan istana Olympus.

Retakan besar berkawah luas tampak sangat jelas jika di lihat dari atas langit Olympus.

Di tengah kawah tersebut terdapat kedua orang tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan kondisi memperhatinkan, bagaimana tidak tubuh mereka memar-memar dengan sayatan di setiap bagian tubuh mereka berdua.

"Kau cukup hebat juga, bocah badai." ucap Ares sambil mencoba berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar.

Ares berjalan tertatih mendekati Susano'o yang kini tengah sekarat kehabisan tenaga.

"Sayang sekali seorang dewa berpontensi besar mati begitu saja, bagaimana kalau aku mempercepat kematianmu dan mengambil kekuatan badaimu untuk mengalahkan Zeus." ucap Ares sambil mengacungkan pedang Fexile kearah Susano'o yang tengah bernapas terengah-engah.

 _ **ZZZRRRRSSSS!**_

 _ **DUUAR!**_

 _ **SREET…**_

Tiba-tiba melesatlah petir biru menuju Ares dengan kecepatan kilat, namun dengan cekatan Ares menahan serangan petir itu dengan menyilangkan pedang Fexile menahan petir tersebut sampai meledak membuat Ares terseret kebelakang.

"Hah! itu serangan mengejutkan Zeus!" seru Ares kepada seorang pria dewasa berambut putih dan berbadan kekar yang berdiri tidak jauh di depan Ares.

 _ **ZZUUUSSSS**_

Tanpa di duga, munculah gelombang air setinggi 50m di belakang Ares yang ingin menerjangnya. Ares dengan cepat mengayunkan kedua pedang Fexile secara horizontal membelah gelombang air tersebut.

"Kau ingin melawanku juga, Posoidon!" seru Ares kepada pria dewasa berambut coklat dan berbadan kekar seperti Zeus yabg berdiri di samping Zeus.

"Ares! apa yang sedang kau lakukan ini?" tanya Zeus dengan nada meninggi.

"Tentu saja untuk bersenang-senang." jawab Ares dengan memanggul pedang Fexilenya di pundak.

"Kau bersenang-senang dengan menghancurkan Olympus! dimana yang lain?" tanya Posoidon dengan suara meninggi seperti Zeus.

"Mungkin… mereka juga bersenang-senang di istana." jawab Ares dengan sedikit menengok kearah istana yang jauh di belakangnya.

 _ **DUUUAAAARR!**_

Tiba-tiba Istana Olympus meledak hebat menghancurkan bangunan tersebut membuat Zeus menggeram. Dari bekas ledakan tersebut keluarlah Loki dari kepulan asap dengan tubuh luka-luka sambil menggengam sebuah tombak suci yang di gadang-gadang dapat membunuh Tuhan.

'True Longinus.' pikir Zeus dan Posoidon bersamaan.

Dari kepulan asap itu juga keluarlah Hades dalam bentuk manusia pria dewasa berambut hitam dan berbadan kekar dalam keadaan luka-luka seperti Loki dan sambil membawa sctyle berlapiskan aura kegelapan.

"Kau cukup hebat juga, bocah. Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki tombak pembunuh Tuhan itu?" tanya Hades yang tidak jauh di hadapan Loki.

"Bisa di bilang aku mendapatkan tombak ini dengan cara membagi inti Sacred Gear True Longinus dari pemegangnya tanpa membunuhnya." jawab Loki dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Jadi begitu, bagaimana kau bisa membagi inti Sacred Gear tanpa membunuh penggunanya?" tanya Hades.

"Itu mudah. Tuanku dapat membagi inti semua Sacred Gear dari kelas bawah sampai Longinus menjadi dua tanpa membunuh pengguna aslinya." jawab Loki.

"Hohoho… Tuanmu itu orang yang hebat juganya, tapi bukankah jika inti Sacred Gear di bagi akan menyebabkan kekuatan sesungguhnya ikut terbagi?" tanya Hades.

"Yah begitulah. Kekuatan True Longinus milikku dan bocah China itu hanya setengah saja dari sebelumnya, tapi Tuanku juga mengisi kembali inti Sacred Gear menjadi sedia kala." jawab Loki.

"Bagaimana Tuanmu dapat melakukan itu?" tanya Hades lagi.

"Dengan menggabungkan pecahan tubuh The God of Bible!" seru Loki.

"BALANCE BREAKER!" teriak Loki.

 **[Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine]**

 _ **ZUUUING…**_

True Longinus tiba-tiba bersinar terang mengeluarkan cahaya suci menutupi tubuh Loki, sesudah cahaya suci menghilang tanpaklah di balik punggungnya terdapat ke-7 bola yang benama Seven Treasures dengan ke-7 kekuatan berbeda.

"Loki semakin kuat saja." gumam Ares yang melihat itu.

"Ares, apa kau mencoba memberontak Olympus?" tanya Posoidon.

"Jika aku ikut dia, aku pasti akan mendapatkan kekuatan besar. Apa itu cukup menjawab pertanyaanmu?" tanya balik Ares.

"Sepertinya kami harus menghentikan kalian berdua sekarang juga." ucap Zeus.

"Hei Loki! kita harus pergi sekarang!" seru Ares sambil memangkul Susano'o di pundaknya.

"Ternyata kau berubah pikiran juga." balas Loki.

 _ **WUUUZZH!**_

Tiba-tuba Hades melesat cepat sambil mengayunkan sctyle secara horizontal menciba membelah Loki.

Loki dengan sigap segera melompat kebelakng menghindari serangan dadakan itu, dengan cepat Loki mengacungkan True Longinus kedepan sambil mengisi kuantitas cahaya di moncongnya.

"RASAKAN INI!" teriak Loki sambil menembakkan cahaya berskala besar kearah Hades.

 _ **BUUUMM!**_

 _ **DUUUUAAAARRR!**_

Terciptalah ledakan dahsyat di tempat Hades berdiri yang menghancurkan sekitarnya dengan berskala luas membuat Ares, Zeus, dan Posoidon harus pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut menghindari ledakan cahaya yang meratakan Olympus.

"Apa semua dewa Olympus selamat?" tanya Zeus pada Posoidon.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Athena yang sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dari ilusi Loki dan memindahkan dirinya bersama dewa lainnya ke tempat aman." jawab Posoidon.

"Ares, kau benar-benar tidak bisa aku ampuni kali ini…" gumam Zeus dengan mengeram marah sambil melepaskan sejumlah petir di sekelilingnya.

Sementara itu, di tengah pusat ledakan terlihatlah Hades masih mampu berdiri dengan aura hitam mengerikan melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan frontal Loki. Tampaklah Loki jatuh berlutut dengan bertumpu True Longinus menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan napas terputus-putus.

'Sial, aku belum mampu menguasai True Longinus secara sempurna.' pikir Loki.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah?" tanya Hades meremehkan.

"Aku belum kalah, ." jawab Loki.

 _ **ZRRING!**_

Tanpa di duga, munculah Ares di belakang Hades sambil mengayunkan pedang Fexile kearah lehernya mencoba memengal kepala Hades, tapi Hades dengan cepat menangkap tangan Ares dan melempar tubuhnya menuju tempat Loki.

 _ **SREEK…**_

Tubuh Ares pun terseret kebelakang menuju tempat Loki yang masih berlutut, dia dengan segera berdiri kembali di samping Loki.

"Loki, lebih baik kita mundur, kita tidak bisa mengalahkan Hades, Zeus, dan Posoidon saat ini." ucap Ares yang bersamaan munculanya Zeus dengan kecepatan kilat di samping Hades bersama Posoidon yang juga muncul di sampingnya dengan merubah tubuhnya menjadi air.

"Kurasa kau benar…" gumam Loki sambil mencoba berdiri walau tertatih.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kalian pergi begitu saja." ucap Zeus yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Ares dan Loki.

'Gawat!' pikir Ares.

 _ **BUUUAAGH!**_

 _ **BUUUAAGH!**_

Ares dan Loki terpental secara tiba-tiba saat terkena pukulan Zeus di perut mereka.

 _ **SREEEKK…**_

Tubuh Loki dan Ares pun terseret setelah menerima pukulan Zeus secara tiba-tiba.

 _ **ZUUS!**_

 _ **ZUUS!**_

 _ **ZUUS!**_

Di belakang mereka berdua terlihatlah ratusan Trident terbuat dari air melesat menyerang mereka dari berbagai arah.

 _ **BUUZ! BUUZ!**_

 _ **BUUZ! BUUZ!**_

 _ **BUUZ! BUUZ!**_

 _ **BUUZ! BUUZ!**_

Mereka berdua dengan cekatan menangkis semua Trident mengembalikannya menjadi air setelah terkena senjata mereka.

 _ **SWUUUZZH!**_

Tiba-tiba muncul gelombang aura kegelapan berskala besar membentuk bulat sambit melesat kearah mereka berdua yang tengah menghancurkan ratusan Trident.

 _ **DUUUAAAR!**_

Terciptalah kembali sebuah ledakan berskala luas di tempat Ares dan Loki berada dengan membuat kepulan asap menutupi pandangan ketiga dewa superior tersebut.

 _ **WUUUSS…**_

Asap itu tiba-tiba menghilang di terpa angin yang di buat Hades, tampaklah sebuah kawah besar bekas ledakan tersebut, namun tidak di temukannya keberadaan Ares dan Loki.

"Cih! mereka berhasil kabur." ucap Hades.

"Lupakan tentang mereka, kita harus cepat memperbaiki tempat ini sebelum berita tentang Olympus hancur tersebar luas." balas Zeus di balas anggukan kedua saudaranya.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N:**

 **Yo, Minna-san! saya punya kejutan di chapter ini yang memperlihatkan salah satu kekuatan Vali lainnya. Vali dapat membagi inti Sacred Gear menjadi dua tanpa membunuh penggunanya dan menggabungkannya dengan pecahan tubuh The God of Bible untuk mengembalikan inti kekuatan Sacred Gear yang sudah di bagi menjadi semula, dengan kata lain Loki memiliki kekutan True Longinus seperti pengguna aslinya.**

 **Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana Vali mendapatkan pecahan tubuh The God of Bible, karena saya belum pernah menceritakan Great War anggap saja The God of Bible memecah tubuhnya untuk memperbaiki alam semesta karena perang tersebut dan Vali menemukan beberapa pecahan tubuh The God of Bible yang masih tersisa, jadi Vali tidak sembarangan membagi inti Sacred Gear, dia hanya akan membagi inti Sacred Gear Longinus saja milik anggota Hero Faction untuk menambah kekuatan pasukannya nanti.**

Ide ini saya buat untuk mengambarkan seberapa besar kekuatan Vali, tapi setiap kemampuannya memiliki batasan yang tidak bisa Vali lampaui walau memiliki kekuatan 6 Divine Dividing sekalipun.

Walau Vali dapat membagi inti Sacred Gear Longinus orang lain, tapi dia tidak bisa membagi inti Sacred Gearnya, inilah suatu batasan kemampuan Vali, seperti dokter yang tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakitnya sendiri.

 **Mungkin sudah membalas salah satu review lewat PM, tapi saya membuat perkataan ini di dalam fic ini agar kalian semua bisa memahami pemikiran saya.**

 ** **Peran Vali sangat krusial di fic ini dengan kekuatannya yang sangat besar, makanya fraksi akhirat ingin membuat aliansi dengan mitologi lain untuk mengalahkanya.****

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**

 **Loki of Evil God, out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Half-Dragon Lucifer**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto X Harem.**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, OOC, Godlike!Naru, Divine Dividing!Naru, Amaterasu Fire!Naru, Kusanagi!Naru, and Half-Dragon!Naru.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto Lucifer, pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa bertujuan hidup untuk membalas dendam pada kakeknya, kini tujuannya tergantikan dengan menjadi sang penyelamat dunia dan bersama teman-temanya berpetualang untuk melindungi dunia dari kehancuran.**

 **Chapter:**

 **22**

Tembok Raksasa Tiongkok adalah bangun terpanjang yang pernah di buat umat manusia pada tahun 204 SM, tembok tersebut terletak di Tiongkok, RRC. Tembok raksasa tersebut merupakan salah satu tujuh keajaiban dunia, namun kini keajaiban itu hanya tinggal reruntuhan saja.

Di atas langit reruntuhan tembok raksasa tersebut terlihat dua makhluk yang tengah melayang tanpa terpengaruh gravitasi dengan saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Makhluk pertama berbentuk manusia berkelamin pria bertubuh kekar yang memiliki rambut hitam dan hanya mengenakan celana seperti bangsawan India yang sudah compang-camping.

Makhluk kedua mengenakan armor putih dan emas sebagai warna dominannya, ke-6 sayap mekanik berwarna emas membentang lebar di balik punggungnya.

"Kau cukup kuat juga untuk bertahan dari setiap seranganku, Sakra-san " ucap Makhluk beramor yang ternyata Vali dalam mode Balance Breakernya kepada seorang dewa bernama Siwa atau Shiva, Sang Dewa Penghancur.

"Oh… kau meremehkanku, Hakuryuukou. Walau kekuatanmu 5x lebih kuat dari Hakuryuukou saat ini, tapi kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah begitu saja." balas Shiva sedikit sombong.

"Kau terlalu sombong dengan kekuatan penghancurmu walau dirimu sudah terluka, ya? bahkan kau tidak segan-segan menghancurkan tembok raksasa di bawahmu untuk mencariku tadi." ucap Vali.

"Cukup sudah basa-basinya, aku akan membalas perbuatmu tadi!" seru Shiva sambil melesat cepat menuju Vali yang tampak belum bergerak sedikitpun.

"Rasakan ini!" seru Shiva dengan menghunuskan kepalan tangan kananya berselimutkan aura biru ke helm armor Vali.

 _ **Greb!**_

 _ **BUUUZZ!**_

Dengan cepat Vali mengengam pukulan itu dengan tangan kirinya tanpa mengerakan badanya, pukulan itu menimbulkan gelombang kejut tanpa mengoyahkan Vali.

"Kau sebut dirimu ini Sang Dewa Penghancur, memalukan." ucap Vali dengan mengeratkan gengaman pukulan Shiva.

 _ **Buuagh!**_

Tanpa diduga, Vali melancarkan serangan berupa tendangan mengincar bagian ginjal kiri Shiva membuat dewa penghancur itu terpental kekanan menghantam reruntuhan tembok raksasa tersebut.

 _ **DUUUAAR!**_

Tubuh Shiva menghantam keras reruntuhan tembok raksasa tersebut dan menambah hancurnya Tembok Raksasa Tiongkok itu.

Dari puing-puing reruntuhan tembok raksasa tersebut tampaklah Shiva terbaring tidak berdaya setelah menerima tendangan bertenaga Vali. Di atas Shiva tampaklah Vali tengah melayang menatapnya dari balik helm armornya.

"Ku kira kau dapat menghiburku sedikit, Shiva-san." ucap Vali dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Heh~ aku terlalu meremehkan bocah sepertimu." ucap Shiva dengan kembali berdiri sambil menyekat darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau pikir, kau dapat mengalahkanku? itu salah besar bocah!" seru Shiva sambil mengeluarkan ledakan energi di sekeliling tubuhnya mencoba mengintimidasi Vali, namun Hakuryuukou itu tidak goyah sedikitpun.

"Kau mulai serius rupanya, baiklah ayo hibur aku." balas Vali yang juga mengeluarkan energi di sekujur tubuhnya.

 _ **WOOOZZ…**_

Shiva yang merasakan ledakan energi Vali membuatnya sedikit sesak, namun statusnya ialah Sang Dewa Penghancur membuatnya tidak gentar.

 _ **Syuut!**_

 _ **Wuuz!**_

Shiva dan Vali saling melesat satu sama lain dengan kecepatan dewa sambil menyiapkan pukulan terkuat nereka.

 _ **BOOOMM!**_

 _ **ZWUUUUZZZ…**_

 _ **Kraak! Kraak! Kraak…**_

Kedua pukulan itu menghasilkan ledakan energi di belakang mereka masing-masing, bahkan tanah di bawah mereka sampai hancur membentuk kawah raksasa setelah ledakan energi tersebut.

 _ **Syuut!**_

 _ **Syuut!**_

Vali dan Shiva melompat mundur kebelakang menjaga jarak satu sama lain tanpa mengurai kewaspadaan mereka.

Shiva menatap tajam Vali yang tampak menyeringai di sudut bibirnya dari balik helm armornya.

 _ **Crink… Crink… Crink…**_

Tiba-tiba dari punggung Vali keluarlah ke-6 rantai emas menyebar dengan melesat menuju Shiva.

 _ **Syuut! Syuut! Syuut!**_

Shiva terus menghindari terjangan rantai emas tersebut dengan melompat-lompat di udara dengan bergerak kebelakang menambah jarak antara mereka.

'Jika seperti ini terus, aku akan tertangkap ke-6 rantai itu. Apa aku harus mengeluarkan pedang itu? tidak ada pilihan lain.' pikir Shiva sambil terus menghindari terjangan rantai-rantai tersebut.

"Akulah Sang Dewa Penghancur." ucap Shiva merapalkan mantra.

"Yang menghancurkan segala ciptaan-Nya." l

Langit tiba-tiba menjadi menghitam seperti malam.

"Yang membinasakan segala ciptaan-Nya."

Awan hitam berkumpul menjadi pusaran di atas Shiva.

"Yang yang menentang kedudukan Indra."

Dari pusaran awan itu munculah ribuan petir menyambar-menyambar membuat suasana menjadi mencekam.

"Datanglah pedang pembelah istana surga!"

"KOKUTŌ YORU!"

Dari pusaran awan hitam keluarlah cahaya dengan sebuah pedang besar jatuh secara perlahan menuju Shiva. Shiva segera mengengam pedang tersebut dengan kedua tanganya yang diacungkan kedepan.

Bilah pedang tersebut berwarna hitam dengan ujungnya sedikit melengkung, pembatas antara gagang dan bilah pedang melebar panjang berwarna emas membuat pedang itu seperti salib.

Vali kembali menyeringai dari balik helm armornya sambil menarik kembali ke-6 rantai emas kedalam punggungnya.

Vali dengan perlahan mengerakkan kedua tanganya kebelakang punggung berusaha mengambil sesuatu.

 _ **Ceeess…**_

Dari salah satu sepasang sayap Vali mengeluarkan asap putih saat Vali mencabut kedua sayapnya dan menjadikannya sepasang pedang di kedua tanganya.

"Ayo kita mulai, Shiva-san." ucap Vali sambil mengacungkan sayapnya kedepan, menantang Sakra.

"Jika itu maumu." balas Shiva sambil memposisikan pedangnya di samping wajahnya dengan di acungkan kedepan.

"HYYAAA…!"

"HUUOO…!"

 _ **TRANK!**_

 _ **BOOOOMM**_

 _ **WUUUUUZZZZ….**_

 _ **KRAAK! KRAAK! BUUUMM!**_

Terjadilah ledakan dahsyat saat kedua pedang Shiva dan Vali saling bertemu yang menyebabkan gelombang udara menghancurkan tanah sekitarnya membentuk kembali kawah raksasa meratakan kota Tiongkok.

 **Sementara itu...**

Tokyo adalah kota terpadat di Jepang dengan gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit di atas permukaannya dan dengan berbagai macam transportasi memenuhi jalanan kota dari pagi sampai malam.

Di sudut kota Tokyo, tampaklah Naruto Team, Sasuke, Tsukuyomi, dan Amaterasu sedang berjalan-jalan membeli berbagai bekal kebutuhan perjalanan nanti.

Wajah mereka tampak ceria saat memilih berbagai bekal perjalan mereka.

"Hei, Naru-kun, apa aku cocok dengan ini?" tanya Serafall sambil menunjukkan sebuah bra berwarna pink yang Ia perlihatkan kepada Naruto di tempat pakaian dalam wanita bersama ketiga wanitanya.

Naruto yang sedang meminum minuman kaleng harus kembali menyemburkannya keluar.

"Y-ya, kau co-cocok dengan itu." jawab Naruto gugup dengan mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Benarkah?" tanya Serafall dengan mata berkilau-kilau.

"Y-ya." jawab Naruto lagi dengan sedikit menganguk.

 _ **Sreek…**_

"Naruto-chan, apa ini cocok untukku?" tanya Tsukuyomi yang muncul dari balik tirai dengan mengunakan set pakaian dalam berwarna biru muda.

Dari lubang hidung kanan Naruto tiba-tiba mengeluarkan darah sesaat melihat pemandangan itu.

"Ka-kau c-cocok." jawab Naruto sambil memencet hidungnya.

 _ **Sreek…**_

"Apa ini juga cocok untukku, Naru-chan?" tanya Amaterasu yang muncul dari balik tirai di samping tirai kakanya dengan menggunakan lingerie hitam berberanda.

 _ **Bruk!**_

"Naru-chan!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Naru-kun!"

Panggil ketiga wanita itu secara bersamaan saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan dengan kedua lubang hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Hehe~ oppai… oppai…" ucap Naruto mengigau sambil merentangkan kedua tanganya keatas dengan gaya meremas-remas membuat ketiga wanita itu sweatdrop sekaligus para wanita yang ada di dalam toko pakaian dalam tersebut.

 _ **Deg!**_

 _ **Deg!**_

 _ **Deg!**_

Tubuh Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, dan Serafall tiba-tiba tersentak sesaat merasakan tekanan energi dahsyat tidak jauh dari Jepang, bahkan Naruto yang tengah pingsan harus kembali tersadar karena juga merasakan tekanan energi tersebut walau sesaat.

'Tekanan energi ini, tidak salah lagi orang itu!' pikir Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi bersamaan.

Sasuke, Bikou, dan Arthur yang tengah bersantai di sebuah caffe juga ikut tersentak merasakan tekanan energi tersebut.

'Ini milik orang itu.' pikir Sasuke.

 **Kembali lagi...**

Tampaklah kota Tiongkok menjadi tanah yang tandus tanpa adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Diatas daratan tanah tersebut terlihat Vali dan Shiva tengah melayang saling beradu pedang membuat suara bergemuruh.

 _ **TRANK!**_

 _ **TRINK!**_

 _ **TRANK!**_

 _ **TRANK!**_

 _ **KATCHING!**_

 _ **ZWUUUSS…**_

Vali dan Shiva saling beradu pedang secara terus menerus sampai membuat suara gesekan memekik telinga yang menyebabkan gelombang angin.

 _ **Zwuus!**_

 _ **Zwuus!**_

Vali dan Shiva melompat kebelakang menjaga jarak diantara mereka tanpa menuruni kuda-kuda bertarung seni berpedang mereka.

"Kau tidak akan dapat mengalahkanku dalam berpedang." ucap Shiva angkuh.

 _ **ZZZRRT!**_

"Dalam mimpimu." balas Vali yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Shiva. Shiva membulatkan mata merasakan kehadiran Vali dibelakangnya dengan kecepatan cahaya.

 _ **Buuuaagh!**_

 _ **Wuuuuzzz!**_

 _ **BUUUMM!**_

Vali dengan cepat menendang punggung Shiva dengan keras sampai membuatnya melesat kebawah menghantam permukaan dengan keras.

"Kau terlalu angkuh dengan kekuatan penghancurmu, Shiva-san." ucap Vali dengan melayang di udara ddidepan Shiva.

Shiva mencoba bangkit dengan banyak memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Sialan kau bocah!" seru Shiva sambil melesat cepat dengan mengayunkan pedangnya.

 _ **Wuuz!**_

 _ **ZZZRRT!**_

Sebelum pedang kokutō yoru memenggal kepala Vali, Ia sudah menghilang dengan kilat emas dan muncul dibelakang Sakra kembali.

Shiva membalikkan badanya dengan segera sambil mengayunkan kembali pedangnya menyerang Vali. Vali menyilangkan kedua pedang sayapnya secara menyilang menahan pedang Shiva.

 _ **Trink!**_

"Kecepatanmu tidak busa menyamai kecepatanku." ucap Vali.

Shiva menarik kembali pedangnya sambil terbanf mundur kebelakang dengan mengacungkan kembali pedangnya kedepan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sekuat itu?" tanya Shiva dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Jika kau mau bergabung denganku, maka kekuatan besar bisa kau dapatkan dengan mudah." jawab Vali.

"Heh~ adakah cara seperti itu?" tanya Shiva sedikit mengejek.

"Kami memiliki Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis. Dengan kekuatannya kami dengan mudah menambah kekuatan secara instan." jawab Vali.

"Jadi rahasia kekuatanmu adalah Ophis?" tanya Shiva.

"Tidak. Ini murni kekuatan yang aku dapatkan sendiri, sementara anggota Khaos Brigade mendapat kekuatan dari Ophis." jawab Vali.

"Jadi kau salah satu anggota Khaos Brigade?" tanya Shiva.

"Bukan. Aku adalah makhluk yang mengontrol Khaos Brigade dari dalam maupun luar." jawab Vali dengan angkuh.

"Sepertinya aku tidak tertarik." ucap Shiva.

"Dengan kekuatan Ophis, kau dengan mudah mengambil kursi Lord Heaven dari Indra." balas Vali membuat Shiva terdiam.

"Apa itu bisa diwujudkan?" tanya Shiva.

"Ya. Organisasi Khaos Brigade dapat mewujudkan segalanya dengan mudah." jawab Vali.

"Baiklah, aku akan bergabung dengan organisasimu, tapi aku punya syarat untuk itu." ucap Shiva.

"Syarat apa?" tanya Vali.

"Jika aku sedang bertarung, kau dan semua anggota Khaos Brigade jangan ada yang mengangu." ucap Shiva.

"Baiklah…" ucap Vali dengan menyeringai dari balik helmnya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Shiva dan Vali bertarung, terlihatlah Rizevim yang tengah duduk menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut sejak awal.

"Ternyata kau ahli negoisasi, ya…" gumam Rizevim sambil berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, tinggal jalankan rencana…." ucap Rizevim dengan menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... **pembebasan Trihexa(666)** "

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N:**

 **Yo, Minna-san! bertemu lagi denganku. Bagaimana? menarik tidak pertarungan diatas? kuharap dapat memuaskan hasrat imajinasi pertarungan kalian. Maaf untuk chapter sebelumnya yang tentang Vali yang ingin mengrekrut Dewa Sakra, tapi diganti oleh Dewa Shiva.**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**

 **Loki of Evil God, log out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Half-Dragon Lucifer**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto X Harem.**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, OOC, Godlike!Naru, Divine Dividing!Naru, Amaterasu Fire!Naru, Kusanagi!Naru, and Half-Dragon!Naru.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto Lucifer, pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa bertujuan hidup untuk membalas dendam pada kakeknya, kini tujuannya tergantikan dengan menjadi sang penyelamat dunia dan bersama teman-temanya berpetualang untuk melindungi dunia dari kehancuran.**

 _ **Swuuuss…**_

 _ **Swuuuss…**_

 _ **Swuuuss…**_

Naruto Team, Sasuke,Tsukuyomi, dan Amaterasu melesat terbang menuju daratan China setelah merasakan ledakan kekuatan tidak asing disana.

"Menurutmu siapa yang seenaknya meledakkan kekuatan sebesar itu?" tanya Bikou pada Naruto yang memimpin perjalanan.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi ini terasa seperti kekuatan dewa mitologi Hindu dan orang asing pemilik Albion lainnya." jawab Naruto dengan terbang membelah langit dengan formasi V.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" tanya Naruto kaget sesudah sampai ditempat ledakan kedua kekuatan tersebut.

Daratan Tiongkok sudah rata dengan tanah, kawah-kawah kecil sampai besar berhamburan dimana-mana.

"SIALAN! SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI?!" tanya Naruto geram sambil melepaskan aura menakutkan di sekitarnya membuat teman-temanya sesak napas.

"Naru-tan… tenangkan dirimu." ucap Serafall sambil mengatur napasnya kembali normal.

'Cih, jadi ini kekuatan Hakuryuukou saat ini?' batin Sasuke yang juga sedang mengatur napas.

"Naruto, tenangkan dirimu." ucap Arthur sambil mengalungkan pedang Caliburn di leher Naruto.

Naruto mulai mengatur napasnya secara perlahan dengan rileks, aura putih di sekitarnya mulai memudar dan menghilang.

Amaterasu dan Tsuyukomi yabg tengah mengamati daerah sekitarnya segera turun ke permukaan menginjakkan kaki di tanah yang tandus.

'Aura ini, tidak salah lagi, Sang Dewa Penghancur dan Hakuryuukou kedua.' batin Tsukuyomi dengan mengambil tanah dipermukaan.

"Apa kau dapat petunjuk, Amaterasu-hime?" tanya Naruto yang juga turun kepermukaan bersama teman-teman lainnya.

"Aku bisa merasakan sisa-sisa kekuatan dewa Shiva dan laki-laki perak itu." bukan Amaterasu yang menjawab melainkan Tsukuyomi.

"Oh, begitu…" ucap Naruto dengan menutup mata memcoba berpikir.

'Albion, kau tahu sesuatu?' tanya Naruto lewat telepati kepada Albion yang sudah bersatu dengan tubuhnya tanpa melalui Sacred Gear.

' **Sepertinya, mereka berdua tadi tengah bertarung dan Hakuryuukou kedua berhasil mendapatkan Shiva seperti halnya Susano'o.'** jawab Albion lewat telepati.

"Sial!" teriak Naruto.

"Ada apa Naru?" tanya Amaterasu.

"Menurut Albion Hakuryuukou palsu itu sudah menculik Shiva." jawab Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin…" ucap Serafall.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu mustahil." ucap Bikou sambil memainakan tongkatnya.

"Sera segera hubungi pasukan aliansi, kita sedang dalam keadaan darurat." ucap Naruto.

"Ha'i"

"Amaterasu-hime, Tsukuyomi-hime, dan Sasuke kalian ikut aku, kita kejar Hakuryuukou yang sudah menculik Susano'o. Alu bisa merasakan walau samar mereka tidak jauh dari sini." ucap Naruto.

"Sera, Bikou, Arthur, kalian tetal disini menjaga-jaga dari manusia yang datang melihat kehancuran ini." ucap Naruto.

"Percayakan padaku." ucap Bikou dibalas anggukan Naruto.

"Ayo!" seru Naruto sambil melesat terbang diikuti Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, dan Sasuke di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini tim DxD tengah mengumpulkan informasi di Yunani yang kabarnya Olympus sudah di porak-poranda di serang Loki dan Susano'o yang di bantu Ares, God of War.

"Sepertinya benar. Khaos Brigade sudah melancarkan serangan di berbagai mitologi." ucap Azazel kepada Gabriel dan Roseweisse di depannya sambil menikmati secangkir kopi di sebuah restoran di Yunani, sementara mereka sedang asik-asiknya, para murid tengah dilanda frustasi karena harus mengumpulkan informasi sendiri-diri, tugas dari Azazel-sensei.

"Neh, Gabriel-chan. Bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengan Naruto itu?" tanya Azazel memulai percakapan ringan.

"Dia pemusa yang menyenangkan dan hangat, baahkan dia tidak terganggu sedikitpun di dekatku yang seorang malaikat yang merupakan musuh besar iblis." jawab Gabriel

"Wah, berubtung sekali Naruto bisa dapat malaikat tercantik di Heaven." ucap Azazel.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Azazel-sensei. Kenapa kiga membiarkan para murid mencari informasi sendiri-diri?" tanya Roseweisse.

"Mmm… bisa dibilang ini sebagai pelatihan mereka mgumpulkan informasi secara individu mengasah kemampuan mereka sebagai penerus." jawab Azazel.

"Hei, Gabriel-chan, apa Naruto pernah melakuakan 'itu' denganmu?" tanya Azazel nista.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya balik Gabriel dengan pandangan polos.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku yakin kalian pernah ciuman." ucap Azazel tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun karena mengundang perhatian semua pengunjung restoran.

Wajah Gabriel langsung memerah mendengar kata ciuman yang mengingatkan dia dengan Naruto melakukan ciuman panas sebelum invasi pertemuan ke-3 fraksi akhirat.

"A-a-apa… i-itu be-benar." ucap Gabriel gugup dengan jujur.

Azazel langsung jawdrop, dia kehilangan muka dengan muridnya yang memiliki harem kelas SS semua.

'Sialan kau Naruto…' batin Azazel.

Tiba-tiba saja waktu berhenti menghentikan peegerakan manusia disana.

"Jangan-jangan…" ucap Azazel menduga-duga.

Mereka bertiga segera melesat terbang menuju tempat asal Gasper menggunakan kekuatannya.

.

.

Gasper Vladi, vampir setengah manusia gemertakan gigi geram melihat teman-temanya tengah terluka parah dihadapannya.

Di hadapan murid-murid itu tampaklah Sang Dewi Kebijaksanaan, Athena tengah terbang melumpuhkan peegerakan murid-murid Azazel itu.

"Cih, berani-beraninya kau…!" ucap Issei geram sambil mencoba bangkit dengan bantuan gauntlet merah di tanga kirinya.

"Kalian murid-murid utusan ketiga fraksi itu rupanya. Dewa Loki dan Susano'o yang mana mitologi mereka sudah beraliansi denga fraksi akhirat sudah melakukan hal fatal dengan menyerang Olympus." ucap Arhena.

Issei, Xenovia, Irina, dan Gasper saja yang masih dapat bertahan dari waktu yang terhenti.

Tidak lama kemudian datangnya Azazel, Gabriel, dan Roseweisse dari langit mendarat di depan murid-murid mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakuan?" tanya Azazel.

"Aku hanya membersihkan sampah-sampah seperti kalian." jawab Athena cuek.

"Dasar dewi jalang!" ucap Azazel geram membuat Athena naik pitam di katai jalang.

Segera saja dirinya mengeluarkan senjata-senjata andalannya sebagai Dewi perang juga.

"Kuharap kau mau menarik kata-katamu, Azazel…" ucap Athena juga geram sambil mengacungkan sebuah pedang kedepan.

"Gabriel, Roseweisse. Biar aku yang menghadapi dia, kalian segera bawa murid-murid sejauh mungkin aku akan mengulur waktu." ucap Azazel.

"Kami mengerti." ucap Gabriel sambil menganguk dirinya dan Roseweisse.

"Mencoba kabur rupanya." ucap Athena sambil menlesatkan sebuah serangan namun masih bisa di hadang Light Spear Azazel.

"Kau lawanku." ucap Azazel sambil menahan aerangan pedang Athena.

.

.

.

Sementara Naruto, Sasuke, Amaterasu, san Tsukuyomi yang tengah mencoba mengejar Hakuryuukou kedua dan Shiva harus terhenti dengan datangnya sebuah Demonic Power berskala besar dari samping.

Naruto dengan segera kekkai dibantu Sasuke, Amaterasu, dan Tsukuyomi menahan serangan dadakan teesebut.

"Rupanya kau banyak berubah, Naruto-kun." ucap seorang pria dewasa berambut perak yang muncul dari kepulan asap.

"Rizevim…!" ucap Naruto geram.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, cucu kesayanganku." balas Rizevim.

"SIALAN!" teriak Naruto sambil melempar bola api hitam kearah Rizevim.

 _ **Duuar!**_

Api hitan

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: Yo! Ketemu lagi denganku. Maaf minna-san sudah membuat kalian menunggu chapter ini yang sempat tertunda dengan kegiatan saya di dunia nyata. Saya ingin memberi tahu bahwa fanfic Supernatural Mission sudah saya hapus dengan alasan tertentu, jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi minna-san. Maaf sekali lagi bila chapter ini wordnya sedikit, ini hanya sebagai respon saja kalau saya tetap melanjutnya fanfic ini.**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


End file.
